The Princesses Tales
by Rurippe no Kimi
Summary: "Hinata Bodoh! yang dicintai Naruto itu Hinata. Bukan aku! Si bodoh itu mencintaiMU! HINATA! bukan Aku, Bukan SAKURA!" teriak Sakura dengan mata berair, pada Hinata yang terbaring di hadapannya.  /OOC, Typo, Gaje, AU. Chara:NH&SS, no yuri no yaoi, RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Seorang Gadis cantik berambut merah muda, berumur sekitar 16 tahunan berpegangan erat pada sebuah pilar kerajaan. Kakinya tak mampu lagi menopang tubuhnya akibat keadaan sekitarnya yang berguncang hebat. Beberapa patung dan perabotan mahal di sekitarnya telah pecah akibat terjatuh dari atas meja. Beberapa vas yang sebelumnya hanya bergerak, kini telah pecah tertimpa runtuhan atap kerajaan itu.

"Tuan putri…." seorang dengan rambut blonde berlari mendekati gadis berambut pink itu.

"Na-Narutoo…!" ia lega melihat seseorang telah datang menolongnya. Gadis bermata emerald itu segera melepaskan pilar yang tadi dipeluknya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia segera lari menghampiri Naruto yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Namun, tanpa ia sadari, sebuah runtuhan pilar kerajaan yang elegan itu, jatuh ke arahnya.

"TUAN PUTRIII….!"

BRUAKK…

.

.

**~'~"~'~**

**Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title :**

**~ The Princesses Tales~**

**Author : Rurippe no Kimi**

**Type : AU (Alternative Universe), OOC Tingkat tinggi(Maybe?), Gaje, Bahasa Indonesia, DLL, RnR Please…!**

**Main Character : Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke**

**Warning :Amateur,**

**If you Don't like , Don't read, Don't FLAME**

**If you don't like, don't read, don't FLAME**

**Enjoy please!^_^**

**~'~"~'~**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

_Suara ayunan yang di gerakkan perlahan oleh seorang gadis kecil berumur sekitar 9 tahun, begitu memekakkan telinga. Decitan akibat bergeseknya dua besi berkarat saat diayunkan perempuan kecil itu. namun, ia tak menghiraukan decitannya dan tetap mengayunkan ayunan itu perlahan. Matanya yang kehijauan menatap lugu ke seberang pagar besi yang menghadang di depannya. Membatasi dirinya dengan segerombolan anak yang sedang bermain dan tertawa di seberang sana._

_ Pluk…_

_ Sebuah bola berwarna oranye lompat melewati pagar besi setinggi orang dewasa dan jatuh tepat di ujung kaki gadis kecil berambut _pinkish_ itu._

_ "Hei..! bisa tolong ambilkan bolaku?" tanya seorang anak lelaki berambut blonde dari balik pagar besi, dengan senyum khasnya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengangguk, turun dari ayunan dengan cat yang sedikit terkelupas tersebut dan segera melemparkan bola oranye hingga melewati pagar itu._

_ "Terima kasih!" Ucap anak laki-laki bermata _sapphire_ sembari kembali memamerkan cengirannya."Apa yang kau lakukan di balik pagar besi karatan ini? Ayo keluar dan bermain bersama…!"ajak si anak lelaki berambut blonde yang dijawab dengan gelengan gadis kecil._

_ "Tidak bisa. Ibu panti asuhan tidak mengijinkanku keluar dari panti asuhan ini hingga aku memiliki orang tua baru." Kata gadis kecil itu dengan air muka sedih._

_ "Ooh…begitu…" Anak lelaki itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti, kemudian kembali tersenyum "Hei, Namaku Naruto. Aku tinggal di Kerajaan di atas sana." anak bernama Naruto itu menunjuk ke arah sebuah kerajaan megah di atas bukit kecil_

"_Kau seorang pangeran?" tanya sang gadis kecil penasaran._

"_Bukan. Aku hanya anak dari penasihat kerajaan Konoha Raja dan Ratu di sana tidak memiliki anak.… Nah, bagaimana denganmu? Kau siapa?" Naruto menyodorkan tangannya kepada gadis berambut _pink_, melalui sela-sela pagar besi. Gadis kecil berambut merah muda itu menggeleng untuk kedua kalinya._

_ "Aku tak punya…" jawabnya lirih sambil menatap _sapphire_ milik Naruto yang juga sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan aku-tidak-mengerti-maksudmu._

_ "Aku tak punya nama. Ibu panti bilang, orang tua baruku kelak yang akan memberikanku nama. Semua teman-teman di panti asuhan ini juga begitu." Jelas gadis kecil itu panjang lebar._

_ "Jadi, bagaimana cara mereka memanggilmu?"_

_ "Mereka memanggilku dengan ciri-ciri fisik paling umum dalam diriku."Gadis kecil itu menarik nafas sebentar._

_ "Mereka memanggilku, 'Merah muda'"_

~'~"~'~

_"'Merah muda', mulai sekarangkau adalah seorang putri kerajaan Konoha." Ujar seorang wanita cantik berambut blonde diikat dua, dengan tanda pemata di dahinya. Ia tersenyum lembut pada gadis merah muda._

_ "Baik yang mulia ratu…" kata gadis merah muda itu polos._

_ "jangan panggil 'yang mulia' panggil saja 'Mama'. Mulai sekarang, kau adalah anakku." wanita itu tersenyum lembut. kemudian mengusap rambut _pink_ gadis itu._

_ "Mama? Berarti sekarang aku sudah punya orang tua?" _emerald_ gadis kecil itu berbinar. Tergambar kebahagiaan di matanya itu. "Kalau begitu, beri aku nama, Mama…"_

_ "Nama?" wanita dengan gaun mewah nan _glamour_ itu berfikir melihat kearah rambut merah muda milik gadis kecil itu dan tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya._

_ "Rambut merah muda-mu itu seperti bunga sakura. Karena itu, Mama akan memanggilmu…" wanita itu memotong perkataannya sejenak. Gadis kecil tersebut masih menunggu kelanjutan perkataan Ratu Kerajaan Konoha itu, dengan seksama._

_ "Sakura"_

_~'~"~'~_

"Ugh.." Sakura mengerang pelan. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, berusaha mengembalikan pandangannya. Sejenak kemudian, ia melihat beribu-ribu pohon di hadapannya. Gadis itu segera bergerak untuk bangkit. Namun tertahan oleh perasaan perih di sekitar kepalanya.

'Ugh…Mimpi? Tentang masa lalu?' Batinnya.

"Ah, Tuan Putri sudah sadar Rupanya…" Seorang lelaki bermata sapphire duduk di sebelah kiri Sakura dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Naruto…. Ini di mana? Bukannya tadi…tadi aku ada di Kerajaa-Ugh…?" Sakura tertahan akibat sakit yang kembali menjalari kepalanya.

"Ah, Tuan putri jangan bangun dahulu, luka di kepala anda akibat terbentur pilar istana yang roboh tadi belum sembuh betul. Sebaiknya anda berbaring dulu." Ujar Naruto sembari menunjuk kepala Sakura yang telah terlilit perban dengan sedikit bercak memerah.

"Jangan panggil aku Tuan putri, Naruto… sudah seribu kali kubilang, aku tidak suka keresmian seperti itu…" Perintah Sakura kesal."dan tolong jawab pertanyaanku…"

"Baiklah…baiklah…Sakura…hanya di hadapanmu aku memanggil dengan namamu, tidak di hadapan para penghuni kerajaan. Sekarang, Kita berada di hutan Terlarang tenggara, yang terletak lumayan jauh di belakang kerajaan Konoha. Kerajaan kita diserang Kerajaan Akatsuki. Atas perintah Ratu Tsunade, aku membawamu pergi dari kerajaan mencari tempat perlindungan." Naruto menatap emerald Sakura sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali meneruskan ceritanya."Raja Jiraiya dan Ayahku, maksudku penasihat tertinggi Kerajaan, sudah mengerahkan pasukan untuk melawan pasukan dari kerajaan Akatsuki…" Naruto menghentikan ceritanya.

"Lalu…?"

"Lalu? Lalu aku tidak tahu lagi kelanjutannya…." Jawab Naruto diiringi Deathglare dari Gadis Pink di sebelahnya. Naruto terkikik kecil.

"Nah…Nah… Sakura, kita harus mencari tempat beristirahat malam ini. Lihatlah, sudah segelap ini. Tak mungkin kita tidur di tengah hutan belantara begini, sementara kita tidak tahu bahaya apa yang akan mengancam, bukan? Kau sudah baikan? sanggup berjalan?" Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan. Yang dibalas oleh anggukan pelan orang yang ditanya.

"Aku bisa berjalan, kok…" Sakura berusaha berdiri, dengan bantuan Naruto. "Tapi, kita mau kemana?" Sakura.

"Kita terus jalan ke Timur. Itu perintah dari Yang mulia Ratu. Ia bilang, di Timur Hutan terlarang, ada sebuah desa kecil di bawah pimpinan kerajaan Uchiha. "

~'~"~'~

"Nnng… Naruto….Belum sampai, ya? Aku sudah lelah… " Keluh Sakura pelan. Yang ditanya hanya diam tak menjawab.

"Narutooo….! Hei, apa benar arahnya ke Timur?" Tanya Sakura sembari memegangi gaun bagian bawahnya.

"Ha? Timur…Aku tadi bilang ke Timur, ya?" Lelaki berambut blonde itu memasang pose bengong."Kan arahnya ke Utara…." Telunjuknya mengarah ke Utara.

"APAAAA!" Sakura Teriak kencang. Membuat Naruto yang berada di depannya, terkejut setengah hidup. Ia tak berani memandang putri pink di belakangnya.

Srak…srak…

Suara semak-semak yang bergoyang, membuat mereka terpaksa menghentikan aktifitas mereka sebelumnya.

Srak…srak….tap…tap…

Kembali terdengar. Kali ini diiringi suara langkah kaki seseorang.

"Siapa itu!" Teriak Sakura segera mundur ke belakang Naruto. Sedangkan lelaki blonde itu menggenggam pedang panjang di pinggangnya. Segera mengeluarkannya secara perlahan tanpa suara.

srak…srak…

Naruto mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah Semak belukar yang bergoyang. Tangannya yang menggenggam pedang panjang telah siap menebas siapapun yang kemungkinan besar siap melukai mereka.

Keluarlah seseorang dari balik semak belukar itu. Naruto segera mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah orang itu.

"Kyaaa…" Suara seorang gadis. Naruto segera menghentikan gerakan pedangnya. Tepat di depan wajah seorang Gadis yang telah terduduk dengan wajah ketakutan.

"E..W-Wanita..?" Kata Naruto meyakinkan apa yang dilihatnya. Seorang gadis berambut Indigo panjang bermata Keabuan dengan sebuah keranjang kosong di tangannya.

"Hey, Naruto! Tarik kembali pedangmu! Tidak sopan mengacungkan sebilah pedang pada seorang Wanita…" ujar Sakura dengan nada memberi perintah. Naruto segera menyimpan kembali pedangnya.

"Maafkan aku." Pinta Naruto. "Aku kira kau adalah penjahat atau semacamnya yang ingin melukai Sakura-maksudku Tuan putri…"

"T-tuan putri?" Akhirnya gadis berambut indigo panjang itu angkat bicara sedikit terbata.

"Hm-m.. Sakura, putri kerajaan Konoha…sedangkan aku Naruto Namikaze, Pelayan di Kerajaan tersebut…" Naruto memperkenalkan diri tanpa diminta.

"Bagaimana bisa seorang putri dan pelayannya ada di tengah hutan terlarang seperti ini?" Tanya Gadis indigo itu.

"Ceritanya panjang…" Naruto menjelaskan secara panjang lebar mengenai perang yang terjadi di Konoha. Sesekali Sakura menimpali cerita yang dituturkan oleh Naruto. Gadis Indigo itu sedikit terkejut mendengar cerita tersebut. Sejenak kemudian ia mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Kau sendiri siapa? Apa yang kau lakukan di tengah hutan begini? Apa kau datang dari desa sekitar sini? Bisa tolong bawa kami ke desa mu?" Naruto melemparkan bertubi-tubi pertanyaan.

"Aku…namaku..Panggil saja Hinata. Aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan saja…dan…dan…Aku datang dari desa di Utara sana." Gadis bermata keabuan itu mengarahkan telunjuk tangan kanannya ke arah Utara." Desa dibawah kuasa Kerajaan Uchiha." Lanjut gadis indigo yang diketahui bernama Hinata.

"Bagus, Hinata…Bisa tolong antarkan kami kesana? Atau jika kau berkenan, bolehkah kami bermalam di rumahmu?" Naruto kembali angkat bicara, mewakili Sakura. Hinata termenung sejenak.

"Maaf, Naruto, Putri Sakura…Aku tidak keberatan, tetapi, peraturan di Desa kami, para pendatang harus meminta izin dan bertemu terlebih dahulu kepada Raja Uchiha…" Hinata menatap emerald dan Sapphire bergantian. Kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Jika Naruto dan Tuan putri bersedia, aku akan mengantar ke Desa langsung ke Kerajaan Uchiha…"

~'~"~'~

"Ini Kerajaan Uchiha…"

Mereka berdiri di hadapan sebuah kerajaan megah yang di batasi pagar besi berwarna merah metalik. Beberapa penjaga bersiaga di depan kerajaan tersebut. Pintu gerbang bergambar sebuah kipas berwarna merah putih tertutup dan terkunci rapat.

"Permisi, tolong persilahkan mereka masuk…" Ujar Hinata kepada salah seorang pengawal yang berdiri di depan pintu gerbang kerajaan. "Mereka tamu terhormat. Mereka datang dari Kerajaan Konoha, ingin bertemu langsung dengan Raja." Terus Hinata.

"Baik." Pengawal kerajaan tersebut membukakan pintu gerbang, mempersilahkan mereka masuk ke dalam.

"Kau tidak ikut, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto. Tentu saja sekedar basa-basi. Ia tak cukup bodoh untuk mengetahui bahwa rakyat biasa seperti Hinata dapat masuk ke dalam kerajaan tanpa alas an yang jelas. Bahkan walau hanya untuk mengantarkan mereka berdua menemui Raja penguasa desa ini.

Dan benar apa yang di pikirkan lelaki kuning itu. Hinata menggeleng dan segera pamit undur diri.

"Baiklah, Sakura…biar aku saja yang berbicara pada Raja Uchiha…"

~'~"~'~

"Berani sekali kalian mengganggu malam waktu malamku yang tenang!" Ketus seorang Lelaki berambut raven mencuat ke atas, dengan stoiknya. Lelaki yang kurang lebih seumuran dengan mereka. Sangat mengejutkan jika mengetahui lelaki bermata onyx itu adalah seorang Raja di umurnya yang terbilang masih sangat hijau. Lelaki itu berdiri di depan kursi singgasananya seraya mengaitkan kedua lengannya di depan dadanya.

"Kami mohon, izinkan kami tinggal di desa ini untuk beberapa waktu saja…" Pinta Naruto menatap sang Raja Uchiha di hadapannya. Ia memohon meski terlihat jelas di hadapannya bahwa ia kesal.

"Hn…Tidak." Kata Sang Raja uchiha itu dingin dan datar, mengejutkan Naruto tak ketinggalan Sakura yang berada di sana."Aku tidak suka kalian yang telah mengganggu di waktu istirahat ku yang berharga…"

"A-ap-"

"Jika urusan kalian sudah selesai, segeralah pergi dari sini." Potong sang Raja, masih tetap dingin, mengambil langkah perlahan untuk meninggalkan mereka."Jangan sampai aku memakai kekerasan untuk memaksa kalian angkat kaki dari sini."

"Tunggu…! Kau tidak tahu, yang bersamaku sekarang adalah seorang putri kerajaan!" Perkataan Naruto memaksa Sang Raja menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hn. Putri kerajaan?" Tanya Raja Uchiha dengan posisi masih membelakangi mereka.

"Ya…! Putri kerajaan Konoha. Kerajaan Konoha sedang di serang oleh Kerajaan Akatsuki...Aku sebagai pelayannya bertugas melindunginya. Ratu kerajaan Konoha yang memerintahkanku membawa tuan putri kemari agar terhindar dari peperangan yang sedang berlangsung di Konoha." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar. Raja bermata onyx itu hanya diam tak berkata apapun.

Hening.

Baik Naruto atau Raja Uchiha itu maupun Sakura tak berbicara.

"Bagaimana Yang Muli-"

"Diamlah! Aku sedang berfikir!" Bentak Sang Raja. Naruto yang dibentak mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Mungkin Naruto sudah memukul perut lelaki dingin di hadapannya itu jika saja ia tidak ingat bahwa yang di hadapannya sekarang adalah seorang raja. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan keangkuhan-menurut Naruto- Raja itu.

"Hn. Tidak peduli jika kau seorang putri atau apapun namanya itu, segeralah pergi dari hadapanku." Raja Uchiha kembali melangkah meninggalkan Naruto terpaksa mengeluarkan kata-kata yang paling tidak ingin diucapkannya, dan mungkin akan disesalinya.

"Dia, kau boleh menikahinya jika kau mengizinkan kami bermalam di desa ini…"

.

.To be Continue.

.

.

**AN: **

**Wakh…wakh…wakh…Akhirnya selesai juga fict bersambung kedua Rippe… Rippe harap banyak yang suka…*Memandang penuh harap ke arah Readers***

** Ceritanya aneh ya? Sudah umum? Maaf kalau mengecewakan, ya… Rippe masih hijau sih…*Emang cabe, masih hijau?*…**

** Di sini, peran Hinata masih sedikit, tapi sebenarnya, dia cukup berperan dalam cerita ini… pun di fict ini, dia belum keliatan gugup nya … maklum, belum ada rasa sama Naruto…jadi, Rippe ga ada maksud membuat dia dan Chara lain OOC, meski mungkin masih banyak yang tanpa Rippe sadari, terlihat OOC. Sih…**

** Ceritanya, Konoha bukan Nama desa, melainkan kerajaan. Begitupun Uchiha, Akatsuki dan kerajaan-kerajaan lainnya yang mungkin bakal muncul di fict ini. Anggap saja kejadiannya di Jepang gitu, zaman-zaman wanita bergaun gitu….**

** Hm….Tolong di review ya, readers-readers sekalian, dari senpai-senpai sampai newbie-newbie yang lebih baru dari Rippe, semuanyaaa….pliss REVIEWNYA… kritik dan saran yang bersifat membangun boleh, yang di larang hanya FLAME. Karena, Rippe masih belum siap di FLAME….**

** Key…Cukup nih…bingung jg mw nulis apa… Cuma, Rippe mau minta pendapat…**

**FICT INI LAYAK DILANJUTIN APA ENGGAK?**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Kami mohon, izinkan kami tinggal di desa ini untuk beberapa waktu saja…" Pinta Naruto._

"_Hn…Tidak." Kata Sang Raja uchiha itu dingin dan datar, mengejutkan Naruto tak ketinggalan Sakura yang berada di sana."Aku tidak suka kalian yang telah mengganggu diwaktu istirahatku yang berharga…"_

"_Tunggu…! Dia, kau boleh menikahinya jika kau mengizinkan kami bermalam di desa ini…"_

.

.

**~'~"~'~**

**Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title :**

**~ The Princesses Tales~**

**Author : Rurippe no Kimi**

**Type : AU (Alternative Universe), OOC Tingkat tinggi(Maybe?), Gaje, Bahasa Indonesia, DLL, RnR Please…!**

**Main Character : Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke**

**Warning :Amateur,**

**If you Don't like , Don't read, Don't FLAME**

**If you don't like, don't read, don't FLAME**

**Enjoy please!^_^**

**~'~"~'~**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

Sinar mentari telah bangun dan menyinari langit pagi itu. Kicauan Burung-burung kecil yang merdu menyemarakkan suasana. Terdengar cukup jelas di seluruh pelosok desa kecil dengan kerajaan Uchiha yang memimpinnya.

Seorang lelaki berambut oranye -Naruto- melangkah gontai menyusuri jalan-jalan sekitar desa itu yang mulai ramai oleh manusia-manusia yang ingin memenuhi kebutuhannya. Terlihat jelas di wajah lelaki yang memiliki tiga garis di pipinya bahwa ia sedang murung. Pasalnya, Sakura, sejak semalam, tidak mau bertemu dengan Naruto. dan Naruto yakin, itu akibat kejadian semalam.

BRUK…

Seorang gadis menabraknya, membuat beberapa tangkai bunga dalam keranjang yang dibawa gadis itu, jatuh berhamburan di atas tanah.

"Ma-Maaf…akku terburu-buru…" Gadis segera membungkukkan badannya sembari memunguti bunga-bunganya yang bertebaran di atas tanah.

"Ya…Tidak apa-apa…"Naruto membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk membantu gadis itu. "Hei…tunggu, sepertinya kau…" Naruto menyentuh pipi Gadis itu dan mengangkatnya agar ia dapat melihat wajah gadis tersebut. "Hei, Kau Hinata, kan? Kau gadis yang kemarin, kan?" Tanya Naruto setengah terkejut. Pun gadis itu –Hinata- juga terkejut. Terkejut atas sentuhan di pipinya, maupun atas orang yang ditemuinya.

"HEEI…! JANGAN LARI, KAU, GADIS TIDAK TAHU DIRI…! KAU HARUS MENGGANTI BARANG YANG KAU RUSAKKAN, DENGAN UANG!" suara teriakkan yang cukup keras dari dua orang lelaki yang berlari. Hinata yang mendengar suara tersebut tampak takut nan panik memandang arah teriakkan itu.

"Ga-gawat…" Gumam Hinata, namun cukup keras untuk di tangkap oleh telinga Naruto.

"Ada apa? Mengapa mereka mengejarmu…Hei!" Hinata telah berlari sebelum Naruto sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Membuat lelaki itu terpaksa mengikutinya, berharap dapat membantu gadis yang pernah membantunya. Sekedar balas jasa.

"Hah… Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Gadis itu bertanya ketika melihat Naruto juga berlari di sebelahnya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang barusan…!" Jawab Naruto sambil sesekali menengok ke belakang mereka.

"Oh.. i-itu…" Sedikit ragu bercerita. Namun, ia sedikit memperlambat larinya, untuk mempermudahnya bercerita. " Aku sedang berjalan di luar desa, aku sedang memetik beberapa bunga liar yang ada di hutan di luar desa. Tetapi, mereka berkata jika bunga yang aku petik adalah bunga milik mereka…mereka menyruhku menggantinya dengan uang. Namun, karena aku tidak punya uang, mereka berkata, aku harus membayarnya dengan…dengan…tub…" Hinata tak sanggup meneruskan perkataannya. Tersirat beribu-ribu ketakutan di wajah cantiknya. Air matanya menetes.

Naruto yang mengerti maksud pembicaraan gadis itu, segera menarik tangan Hinata untuk menghentikan larinya. Hinata terkejut.

"Mereka akan menangkapku! menangkap kita…! Ayo, lari…!" Hinata meronta-ronta berusaha menarik tangannya dari genggaman Naruto. namun, tak berhasil.

"Tenang, tidak ada yang perlu di takutkan…" Naruto berusaha menenangkan Hinata.

Dan benar saja, Dua lelaki itu kini telah berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"heh, serahkan gadis itu pada kami. Dia telah mencabut bunga kami tanpa izin. Dan sekarang, ia harus membayarnya dengan-"

BUUAKH….

Belum sempat lelaki yang berbicara itu menyelasaikan perkataannya, Sebuah Tinju melayang mengenai perutnya.

"Upss… maafkan tangan kiriku… agak licin…" ucap Naruto dengan seringai khasnya yang tidak terdengar seperti ucapan meminta maaf. Kedua lelaki itu terkejut. Begitu juga dengan Hinata yang berada di belakang Naruto.

"A-Ap…Sial!" Lelaki yang dipukul oleh Naruto itu mengusap perutnya pelan. Sedangkan temannya, berusaha menendang Naruto dengan kaki kanannya, yang di tangkap oleh Naruto dan segera didorongnya ke bawah hingga lelaki itu jatuh.

Mereka terus bertarung. Naruto hanya menikmati pertarungan itu dengan tersenyum lebar saat menghabisi kedua orang tersebut. Walau ia tahu, perkelahiannya ini tidak seimbang, dua lawan satu, Namun ia tidak gentar sama sekali. Ia begitu yakin akan memenangkan perkelahian ini. Karena, sejak ia kecil, kerajaan Konoha telah melatih dirinya dengan perkelahian yang lebih keras dari apa yang dihadapinya saat ini.

BUAKK…

Pukulan salah seorang dari mereka, Berhasil mengenai pipi kiri Naruto saat lelaki itu lengah. Pukulan tersebut mengakibatkan memar kebiruan di pipi lelaki bermata sapphire itu.

"Na-Naruto…" Hinata terkejut. Naruto hanya mengacungkan ibu jarinya, isyarat bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Sementara Hinata, ia hanya mematung memandangi punggung lelaki di hadapannya dengan kagum. ada sebuah gejolak aneh di dadanya. Detak jantungnya melaju. ia keringat nemun merasa kedinginan. seluruh bulu kuduknya serasa berdiri. Ia merasa ribuan kupu-kupu menari di dalam perutnya. Ia benar-benar terpesona akan lelaki di depannya ini. Entah terpesona atau … Suka?

BUKK…

Sebuah pukulan akhir yang di berikan Naruto, sebelum akhirnya kedua lelaki itu kabur, lari tunggang-langgang. Naruto segera menghampiri Hinata. masih dengan cengirannya.

"Bagaimana? Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan, bukan?" ujar Naruto dengan Percaya dirinya. Hinata masih tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

"Hei, Hinata? Kau dengar aku?" Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah putih milik Hinata. dan menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah gadis itu. Kini, Mereka telah berhadapan dengan posisi kedua wajah mereka yang begitu dekat. Hal itu justru membuat warna muka Hinata memerah bagai tomat yang telah matang.

"Umm…" Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dan mendorong pelan tubuh Naruto, agar menjauh darinya. "Y-ya…akku ti-tidak appa…pa…" kata Hinata dengan terbata-bata. Membuat Naruto sedikit heran.

'Hinata, kenapa kau gugup, santailah…!' Batinnya kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata?" Naruto kembali bertanya dan berusaha menatap Hinata.

"Ah…pi-pi-pi-pipipi-m-mu…" Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia mencoba menyentuh pipi Naruto. Naruto meringis tertahan.

"Ah..Ma-maaf…S-sakit, ya?" Hinata kembali bertanya. entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya gadis indigo itu bertanya. "Eum… bbagaimana jika kau ke rumahku, aku ingin mengobati memarmu itu, se-sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena kau telah meno-menolongku…"

"Ah, tidak usah… akan merepotkanmu…." Naruto menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Ku-kum-mohon-n-n…." Hinata memberanikan diri menatap lelaki di hadapannya. Lavender bertemu Sapphire.

"Baiklah…." Naruto menyerah dan mengikuti kemauan gadis di hadapannya.

~'~"~'~

"Aauwh…pelan-pelan, Hinata…" Naruto meringis. Pipinya terasa perih akibat sapu tangan besah milik Hinata, yang dipakainya untuk mengusap memar pada pipi Naruto.

"Sebentar…" Hinata masih sibuk berkutat pada pipi Naruto. Dengan telaten, ia membasahi sapu tangan ungu miliknya ke dalam mangkuk berisi air, kemudian memeras airnya dan mengusapkan pada pipi Naruto. Menyelupkan, memeras airnya, dan mengusapkan. Begitu terus ia lakukan dengan lembut dan hati-hati.

"Aaw…" Naruto merasa benar-benar sakit. Sontak ia memegang tangan Hinata. yang dipegang sangat terkejut dan tak sengaja menjatuhkan mangkuk berisi air dingin yang sebelumnya terletak manis di atas meja gazebo-nya. Ia segera menarik tangannya yang di genggam Naruto.

"Maaf, Hinata. tadi sakit sekali…"Naruto meminta maaf."Hinata, kau kenapa? Wajahmu memerah lagi…" Naruto memandang lekat wajah gadis di depannya. Gadis itu segera bungkuk menghindari mata Naruto. Ia berpura-pura membenahi mangkuk yang jatuh tadi.

'Hinataaa….Kau kenapa? Jangan gugup, Hinata… tabahkan dirimu… jangan biarkan dirimu pingsan di hadapannya…!' Gadis itu kembali membatin dengan penuh kepanikan.

"Hei… ini taman bungamu? Kau yang merawatnya sendiri? Indah sekali…" Ujar Naruto memperhatikan setiap sudut taman bunga yang berada di belakang rumah kecil milik Hinata, tempat mereka berada sekarang. Berbagai macam bunga tumbuh terawat di tempat itu, membuat taman belakang rumah Hinata terlihat bagai pelangi yang jatuh ke bumi. Begitu indah dan berwarna. Ada beberapa yang ditanam di dalam pot besar, dan ada yang terjejer rapi di tanah yang luas.

"Ya…a-ku y-yang merawatnya, kemudian aku m-menjual-nya da-lam bentuk buket bunga." Hinata –dengan wajah yang sudah kembali normal- duduk di hadapan Naruto. Meja gazebo membatasi mereka berdua.

"Kau hebat sekali, Hinata… kau mandiri…aku kagum…" Pujian Naruto membuat wajah gadis itu kembali memerah.

"A-ah…E-eh…em…B-bagaimana k-kabar T-tuan putri?" Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan tanpa menatap lelaki di depannya, menutupi kemerahan warna wajahnya.

Naruto menghela nafas berat. Membuat Hinata akhirnya mencoba untuk menatapnya.

"Huft, Dia marah padaku…" Naruto berkata pelan sambil memegang pipinya yang biru memar dan masih terasa sedikit sakit.

"Ke-Kenapa?" Hinata kembali bertanya. Naruto menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja gazebo milik Hinata.

"Kejadiannya begini…"

~'~"~'~

**Flasback**

_"Dia, kau boleh menikahinya jika kau mengizinkan kami bermalam di desa ini…" Naruto berkata sembari memegang lengan kanan Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu tersentak kaget. Sementara, sang Raja Uchiha melirik kecil melalui pundaknya._

"_A-APP-" Sakura membulatkan matanya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka, dirinya akan dijadikan tumbal dalam acara membujuk-seorang-raja-agar mengizinkan-mereka-bermalam-di-desa-itu._

"_Baiklah…Tiga bulan dari sekarang, minggu kedua pada musim gugur, Pernikahan akan dilaksanakan di aula istana." Ujar Raja uchiha itu tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya._

"_A-APA?" Sakura benar-benar kehilangan akal. "Kau bercanda? Menikah? Dengan seorang Raja tidak tahu diri sepertimu? Aku tidak mau…!" Sakura berkata dengan menaikkan nada bicaranya satu oktaf. Naruto yang berada di sampingnya, segera bergerak untuk menenangkan tuan putri yang sudah menjadi salah satu tanggung jawabnya._

"_Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu pada seorang raja, Sakura." Kata Naruto. Sakura hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh emosi. Ia menghentakkan genggaman tangan Naruto._

"_Aku tidak mau, Naruto! Lebih baik kita pergi mencari desa lain. Kalau perlu, tidur di tengah Hutan juga tidak masalah. Yang penting aku tidak berada di desa yang sama dengan orang itu. apalagi jika harus menikah dengannya." Sakura benar-benar naik mengarahkan jari telujuknya kepada Raja Uchiha yang membelakangi mereka._

"_Sakura, sudah tidak ada waktu untuk mencari desa yang lain lagi, Sekarang sudah terlalu malam." Suara Naruto terdengar sedikit menahan emosi. Namun, ia sadar, menghadapi seorang putri haruslah sabar."tak ada pilihan lain bagi kita. Inilah satu-satunya pilihan yang harus kita ambil. Tak mungkin kita bermalam di tengah hutan dengan santai tanpa tahu bahaya apa yang akan menyerang kita nantinya." Lelaki blonde itu menjelaskan panjang lebar. Sakura terdiam tak dapat menjawab._

"_Hn. Kalian ribut sekali. Jangan datang ke istanaku hanya untuk bertengkar. Jika urusan kalian sudah selesai, pergilah." Raja Uchiha yang mendengar percakapan mereka dari tadi, akhirnya angat bicara."Oh, iya. Kalian dapat menggunakan dua rumah kosong yang berada di bagian tenggara desa ini. Tentu saja aku menyediakan dua rumah berbeda karena aku tidak ingin calon istriku melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak dengan pelayannya. Walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak peduli dengan itu…"lanjutnya lagi seraya melenggang pergi meninggalkan mereka._

"_Huh!" Sakura mendengus kemudian kembali mencaci Naruto. "Jika kau ingin bermalam di desa ini, kenapa bukan kau saja yang dijadikan tumbal? Kenapa tidak sekalian kau saja yang menikah dengan Raja B******k itu!" Sakura membentak Naruto dan ia angkat kaki keluar dari kerajaan Uchiha. Naruto memilih tidak mengejarnya karena ia tidak ingin menambah panjan deret umpatan yang akan dilempar oleh gadis bermata emerald itu kepada dirinya._

"_Oh…ini semakin sulit saja…"_

_~'~"~'~_

"Begitulah…" Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya. Ia menghela nafas berkali-kali.

"Hm…begitu…" Hinata menanggapi sembari menuangkan secangkir teh. "Tetapi, apa yang tuan putri lakukan itu wajar. Jika aku yang berada dalam posisinya, akupun akan sangat marah padamu…" Hinata bermaksud menghibur, namun malah semakin membuat Lelaki itu tertunduk lesu.

"Ah, maaf…aku tidak bermaksud menyalahkanmu…" Hinata buru-buru meminta maaf. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, dan tersenyum simpul.

"Tak apa. Memang aku yang salah…" Naruto mendesah lagi. Hinata menyodorkan secangkir teh yang tadi di tuangnya kepada Naruto. Lelaki blonde itu menatap hanya cangkir teh tersebut.

"Minumlah teh ini. Mungkin dapat sedikit menenangkan pikiranmu…"

"Emm…benda apa yang berada di dalam teh itu?" Naruto memperhatikan sesuatu yang mengapung di atas teh tersebut.

"Oh, i-itu ke-kelopak bunga Chamomile. Dan…dan ini adalah teh chamomile. Aku pernah membaca dalam sebuah buku, teh chamomile ini dapat menyegarkan pikiran yang kusut." Hinata menuang secangkir teh lagi, kali ini untuk dirinya. "Di-Di C-coba saja…."

Naruto menatap teh itu, kemudian mengangkat cangkir, dan menyeruput sedikit isinya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia berhenti menyeruput untuk mengambil nafas.

"Rasanya agak tawar…" Naruto berpendapat. "Tapi, ada aroma rumput dan bunga yang samar…baru kali ini aku meminum Teh senikmat ini… pikiranku benar-benar dibuat segar karenanya…" Naruto menatap Hinata. yang ditatap hanya mengangkat cangkir teh-nya, dan ikut menyeruput teh itu.

"Aku kurang lama merendam kelopak bunganya, m-maaf kalau aromanya tidak terlalu kuat. Karena, jika aku merendamnya terlalu lama, getah bunganya akan ikut larut dan menyebabkan rasa tehnya berubah pahit…" Jelas Hinata panjang lebar, seusai menyeruput tehnya. Naruto terseyum dan ber-oh ria.

"Jadi, apa kau mau membantuku menyelesaikan masalahku?" Naruto bertanya sembari kembali meminum habis teh chamomilenya. Menyisakan kelopak bunga berwarna putih kekuningan di dasar cangkir. "Aku sudah mencoba meminta maaf. Namun, hasilnya nihil…"

"Hm… Begini saja…" Hinata bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berjalan menuju tamannya, mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga dengan sebuah gunting kecil, lalu kembali ke tempat Naruto berada.

"Mawar?" Kata Naruto setelah melihat bunga yang dicabut Hinata adalah bunga mawar merah.

"I-iyaa….bunga itu memiliki berbagai macam makna…." Hinata menyusun bunga-bunga mawar itu, ke dalam sebuah rangkaian yang cantik. Ia menambahkan beberapa helai daun untuk mempercantik buket bunga buatannya. "Contohnya, bunga Hyacinth ungu, yang aku tau, bunga itu memiliki arti 'maafkan aku' sangat cocok untuk keadaanmu sekarang…" Hinata menghela nafas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya "Tapi, bunga Hyacinth hanya tumbuh pada musim semi….sedangkan sekarang, sudah memasuki musim panas… oleh Karena itu, aku menggantinya dengan 15 tangkai bunga mawar, yang memiilki arti serupa dengan Hyacinth ungu…"

"Lalu? Apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan buket bunga mawar itu?" Lelaki bermata sapphire itu, memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis indigo yang menyusun mawar-mawar itu sedemikian rupa.

"T-tentu saja memberikannya kepada tuan putri sebagai ucapan minta maaf… Hati wanita mudah tersentuh oleh bunga, kau hanya perlu menjelaskan makna yang tersirat dari bunga ini… setelah itu, aku yakin, ia akan memaafkanmu…"

"Hmm….baiklah…" Naruto menaik turunkan kepalanya tanda paham maksud gadis bermata lavender itu.

"oh, aku lupa mengambil pita…. Sebentar, ya…" Hinata jalan dengan setengah berlari, masuk rumahnya. Ia mengedarkan matanya ke penjuru rumah, hingga lavendernya berhenti pada satu titik, tempat di mana pita yang biasa ia pakai untuk mengikat buket bunga berada.

Sangat banya pita dengan berbagai macam warna. Namun, pita berwarna merah yang ia cari, rupanya telah habis. Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya, ke atas lemari, tempat ia menyimpan cadangan pita yang belum dipakai.

'Ugh…tinggi sekali…' Batinnya. Ia segera mengambil kursi kecil, untuk menambahkan tinggi badannya, agar dapat menggapai pita tersebut. Namun, walau ia sudah menjinjitkan kakinya, ia tetap tak mampu menggapai pita tersebut.

"Uuuh…" Hinata masih mencoba menggapai pita itu.

"Hei, Hinata, aku ke sini karena kau lama sekali, Hei…apa yang ingin kau ambil?" Ternyata, Naruto pun masuk ke dalam rumah kecil itu, dan menemukan Hinata sedang berusaha mengambil sesuatu di atas lemari besar nan tinggi, di ruang santai rumah Hinata. "Turunlah, biar aku yang mengambilkannya…" Perintah Naruto saat ia mengerti benda tujuan Hinata.

"Ah, t-tidak uss-sah… aku bisa sendiri."

Naruto tak memperdulikan larangan Hinata. Lelaki itu berdiri di belakang Hinata, berpijak pada sebagian kecil kursi tempat gadis itu berdiri. Dengan gampangnya, Naruto dapat menggapai sebuah pita yang tersimpan di atas lemari itu.

Tetapi, Hinata menjadi gugup begitu sadar bahwa tubuh Naruto yang berdiri di belakangnya, menyentuh punggungnya. Dan entah mengapa, hal itu membuat detak jantungnya kembali laju. Bagai sebuah drum yang dipukul berkali-kali tanpa ampun.

"Ah…Eh…Apa yang kau-kyaa…" Hinata yang gugup, berusaha turun secepatnya dari kursi kecil itu. akibatnya justru membuat keseimbangan kursi itu goyah. Hingga mau tidak mau, mereka jatuh bersama ke belakang.

BRUKKK…

Mereka jatuh. Dengan posisi punggung Hinata duduk bersandar pada dada Naruto. Naruto menahan berat tubuh mereka berdua, dengan kedua tangannya. Sedang kaki Hinata berada di atas kaki Naruto. Sekarang, keadaan mereka terlihat seperti Naruto duduk memangku Hinata.

"Engh…Hinata…." Naruto menyebut nama Hinata pelan. Hinata terkejut, sebab, suara Naruto berbunyi tepat di telinganya. Ia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas lelaki di belakangnya yang menerpa tengkuknya. Gadis itu merasa wajahnya kembali memerah. Jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"Ah…ma-maaf…aku tidak se-senga-j-jaaa…." Hinata segera bangkit, dan membungkukkan badannya tanda meminta maaf. Setelah itu, ia berlari keluar menuju buket bunga yang sempat terlupakan olehnya. Ia segera memotong Pita yang tadi diambilnya, dan mengikatnya dengan rapi. Setelah itu memberikan buket bunga mawar kepada Naruto yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"I-ini….sebaiknya kau segera memberikan bunga itu kepada Tuan putri…"

"Oh…Baiklah…tetapi, sepertinya wajahmu memerah kembali. Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Jangan-jangan kau masuk angin…" Naruto bangun dari duduknya dan berdiri sembari menepuk-nepuk bajunya pelan.

"Aaah… tidak apa-apa…." Hinata menundukkan wajahnya, seraya memain-mainkan jari telunjuknya di depan mukanya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, Hinata….Daaa…" Naruto berjalan keluar meninggalkan Hinata yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Daa…Oh, N-Naruto, jika kau sudah berbaikan dengan t-tuan putri, ajak dia kemari, y-ya….Aku ingin berbincang-bincang dengan-nya…" ucap Hinata setengah berteriak.

"Yaaa…" Terdengar jawaban Naruto dari kejauhan.

"Huft…Dia sudah pergi." Gumam gadis indigo itu. kemudian, tangannya bergerak menyentuh dadanya yang masih berdetak hebat. Gadis itu berkata dengan panik.

"Naruto tidak baik buat jantungku….."

~'~"~'~

Hinata bersenandung kecil sambil menyirami bunga-bunga di halaman belakang rumahnya. Sudah beberapa menit sejak Naruto datang dan pergi dari rumahnya. Hingga ia mendengar pintu kayu rumahnya diketuk oleh seseorang.

"Iyaa…Sebentar…." Hinata berteriak kecil dan bergegas menyimpan peralatan kebunnya.

'mungkin seseorang yang ingin membeli bunga.' Batinnya . Gadis itu melangkah menuju pintu depan rumahnya, yang sekaligus pintu masuk toko bunganya. Ia membukakan pintu untuk orang tersebut.

"Hinata…" panggil seorang lelaki dari balik pintu itu, setelah Hinata membukakan pintu untuknya.

Mata Hinata terbelalak. Ia terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa tamu yang datang untuknya hari ini adalah seorang yang sangat ia kenal. Bahkan, bagian dari masa lalunya.

"K-Ka-au…"

**.**

**.To be Continue.**

**.**

**.**

**AN: **

**Wakh…wakh…wakh…Akhirnya selesai juga fict ini… Rippe harap banyak yang suka…*Memandang penuh harap ke arah Readers***

**Gimana, Minna-san….. puas dengan chapter keduanya? Hehehe…. Kayaknya cerita ini tambah gak jelas ya….. apa ada OOC? Typo? Saran n Kritik (NOT FLAME)? Silahkan melalui PM….**

**Fict kali ini, Rippe banyakin bagian Hinatanya. Sebagai ganti sedikitnya kemunculan chara fave Rurippe ini, di chapie sebelumnya. Mungkin chapie 3 baru Sakura muncul lagi. Semoga kalian suka dan tak keberatan…**

**Sebenarnya, ini waktunya menjawab review dari para readers and senpai-senpai yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mereview….yah, tapi karena hampir semua pertanyaan kalian sama, jadi, Rippejawab sekarang ya….**

**Kalian kan pada nanya soal PAIRING nya…. SASUSAKU-NARUHINA, atau SASUHINA-NARUSAKU…? Saya nggak bisa janji soal pairing ini… kalau saya kasih tahu, nggak seru donk….. hehe… jadi nantikan cerita-cerita seterusnya, ya…. Heheee….*PLAAKK-***

**Special thanks to :**

**.Kirara Yuukansa**

**.Cherry Blossom Sasuke gak login**

**.Reinata**

**.Uchiateme**

**.Haruno Hyuuga**

**.Dametsu**

**.Uci**

**.Newbie**

**.Rizuka Hanayuuki**

**.Anak aneh**

**.Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo**

**.Vvvv**

**.Mayu Akira**

**.RinirFan NH**

*SALAM KENAL SEMUANYA…*

**Ok… sekian dulu dari Rurippe…. Semoga, readers sekalian suka fic saya*Plakkk- GR amet* hehee…. **

**Jaa nee….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Signatured**

**.**

**.**

**Rurippe no Kimi**


	3. Announcement

ANNOUNCEMENT

Rippe merasa tidak enak hati pada para readers sekalian,

Untuk itu, kali ini Rippe kembali bukan dalam rangka mempublish chapter 3, melainkan memberi peringatan kepada para readers.

Rippe minta maaf pada seluruh readers yang sudah bersedia menunggu, menanti, bahkan me-fave fict buatan Rippe ini… tapi, sekali lagi rippe peringatkan, Rippe membuat fict ini, berdasarkan PAIRING yang Rippe sukai(baca profil Rippe untuk mengetahui, pairing fave Rippe), Rippe minta maaf, tidak bisa membuatnya sesuai permintaan Readers sekalian. Untuk itu, bagi yang masih ingin membaca kelanjutan fict ini, Rippe ucapkan jutaan bahkan milyaran terima kasih,,,

Tapi, bagi yang tidak suka dengan Pairing yang akan Rippe tetapkan pada fict ini, mohon mundur dan meninggalkan fict ini, dengan penuh kesadaran readers sendiri….

Saya tidak mau pada akhirnya, fic ini hanya menjadi tempat membuang **FLAME** belaka.

Terima kasih pada para readers yang sudah meramaikan fict Rippe dengan review-nya….

Rippe harap, readers sekalian mau mengerti kebimbangan Rippe saat ini.

Rippe undur diri dahulu, bagi yang masih menantikan kelanjutannya, Rippe akan berusaha meng-update secepatnya.

.

.

.

TERIMA KASIH

.

.

.

Signatures

.

.

.

Rurippe no Kimi


	4. Chapter 3

_"Hinata…" panggil seorang lelaki dari balik pintu itu, setelah Hinata membukakan pintu untuknya._

_Mata Hinata terbelalak. Ia terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa tamu yang datang untuknya hari ini adalah seorang yang sangat ia kenal. Bahkan, bagian dari masa lalunya._

_"K-Ka-au…"_

**~'~"~'~**

**Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title :**

**~ The Princesses Tales~**

**Author : Rurippe no Kimi**

**Type : AU (Alternative Universe), OOC Tingkat tinggi(Maybe?), Gaje, Bahasa Indonesia, DLL, RnR Please…!**

**Main Character : Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke**

**Warning :Amateur,**

**.**

**If you Don't like , Don't read, Don't FLAME**

**If you don't like, don't read, don't FLAME**

**Enjoy please!^_^**

**~'~"~'~**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

Matahari telah lewat puncaknya. Kini ia telah merangkak perlahan mendekati sang barat. Memberi isyarat kepada seluruh makhluk hidup bahwa hari telah beranjak sore.

Naruto kini telah berdiri di hadapan sebuah rumah yang sedikit kecil dengan cat bewarna Magenta pucat. Lelaki itu menghela nafas kemudian mengetuk pelan pintu rumah tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu rumah yang terbuat dari kayu itu terbuka. Terdengar suara decit engsel berkarat saat pintu di buka oleh penghuninya.

Seorang gadis berambut soft pink yang membuka pintu itu. Namun, gadis itu kembali menutup pintunya begitu melihat Naruto yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya barusan.

"Tuan putri…" Naruto memanggil gadis itu.

"Apalagi, Naruto? Kau masih ingin menjodohkanku dengan orang lain? Siapa kali ini? Pangeran kerajaan Inuzuka? Atau anak laki-laki kerajaan Hyuuga?" Sindir gadis soft pink itu -yang tidak lain adalah Sakura. Sang putri angkat kerajaan Konoha- sambil tetap berdiri di balik pintu.

"Ugh… ayolah, Tuan putri…. Maafkan aku. Ini semua demi dirimu sendiri…demi keselamatanmu…." Naruto berbicara dengan pasrah. "Keluarlah dulu, tidak enak berbicara dengan berhalangkan pintu seperti ini…"

Sakura segera membuka pintu rumahnya dan telah siap memuntahkan segala sumpah serapahnya. "DEMI DIRIKU, ATAU DIRIM-" Sakura belum menyelesaikan perkataannya, sebuah buket mawar merah telah terpampang jelas di depan wajahnya. Gadis itu hanya memandang heran kearah bunga itu.

"I-ini…" Tangan gadis itu menggapai buket mawar yang diserahkan Naruto padanya.

"Bunga ini berkata 'Maafkan aku.'…" jelas Naruto. Sakura masih memandang buket bunga yang kini telah berada di genggaman tangannya. "Jadi, kau mau memaafkanku, Tuan putri?" Tanya Naruto kikuk. Sakura ganti menatap lelaki di hadapannya, namun masih dengan tatapan kesal.

"Baiklah…. Hanya jika kau mau berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. aku benci keresmian…" Sakura masuk rumah dan kembali menutup pintu.

"Lho…eh, tuan put- maksudku Sakuraa…. Tunggu dulu…aku mau mengajakmu ke tempat Hinata… woooi…Sakura, bukakan pintunya….!" Naruto menyentakkan genggaman tangannya pada pintu kayu rumah itu. sementara gadis merah muda di dalamnya tak menggubris Lelaki oranye dan mengambil sebuah vas keramik kecil yang berada di salah satu lemari di rumah itu, dengan menyunggingkan senyuman kecilnya.

"Sakuraaa….!" Naruto masih tak letih menggedor pintu rumah itu.

Sakura menyerah dan membukakan pintu. "Baiklah…. Kau mau membawa-ku kem…HEI…!" Sakura terpaksa memotong perkataannya saat lelaki blonde di depan rumahnya menarik tangan kanannya dan berlari meninggalkan rumah itu.

"Rumah Hinata…. Gadis itu baik sekali. Ia yang membantuku untuk meminta maaf padamu…." Jelas Naruto. Sakura terdiam mendengar Naruto yang terus menyebut nama Hinata. Ada setetes ganjalan tak enak di hatinya. Namun, segera ia usir perasaan itu jauh-jauh.

'Ah, sudahlah. Ia hanya pelayanku. Aku tak mungkin menyukainya…' batinnya.

~'~"~'~

"Nah, itu Rumah Hinata…" Naruto mengacungkan telunjuknya dari kejauhan, pada sebuah rumah mungil nan sederhana berwarna Amethyst dengan jendela besar yang memperlihatkan bagian dalam rumah itu yang di penuhi pot berbunga dan sebuah meja kasir. Sedangkan halaman depan rumah itu hanya tertanam bunga mawar yang memagari rumah tersebut. Tak lupa juga sebatang pohon maple dengan daun yang begitu lebat berwarna kemerahan mengingat saat ini adalah musim panas.

"Rumah kecil itu?" Tanya Sakura tanpa memindahkan pandangannya dari Rumah mungil tapi cukup menyegarkan mata siapapun yang melihatnya. Naruto mengangguk memberi jawaban.

Sebuah kereta kuda mewah terletak manis di pinggir rumah itu. Saat itu juga, mereka melihat dua orang manusia berdiri berhadapan di muka rumah tersebut. Salah satunya adalah gadis Indigo –Hinata. sedang yang satunya adalah seorang lelaki yang tak dikenal oleh Naruto. Naruto dan Sakura memutuskan untuk menghentikan langkahnya dikarenakan khawatir mengganggu percakapan kedua orang tersebut.

"Jawabanku tetap sama. Katakan itu pada'nya'." Samar terdengar Hinata berkata dengan tegas kepada lelaki di hadapannya. Seperti sebuah penolakan."Aku tak mau dan tak akan pernah mengubah keputusanku. Apapun yang terjadi." Hinata mantap penuh keyakinan.

Naruto dan Sakura yang sebenarnya tidak bermaksud mendengarkan pembicaraan itu, mau tak mau harus mendengarnya.

"Hn. Kau tidak bisa seenaknya berkata seperti itu. kau pikir kau siapa, hah?" Lelaki di depan Hinata berkata sedikit keras. Setengah berteriak dengan nada meremehkan. Hinata menatap tajam lelaki itu.

"Kau tidak bisa seenaknya memerintahku. kau pikir kau siapa?" Hinata mengembalikan perkataan lelaki di depannya tanpa teriakan. "Sudahlah, aku sedang tak ingin berkelahi denganmu saat ini. Pulanglah dan beri tahu jawabanku pada-'nya'." Hinata melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya, diikuti dengan gerakan tangan putihnya yang menutup pintu rumah itu. meninggalkan seorang lelaki sendiri menghirup kesunyian sore itu.

Beberapa detik kemudian, lelaki berambut panjang itu melangkah pergi menuju kereta kencaanya dan memerintahkan pengawalnya untuk menjalankan kereta tersebut.

"Hei, Sakura. Itu siapa, ya?" Naruto menyikut lengan Sakura. Mereka kini kembali jalan menuju rumah Hinata.

"Aku tak tahu." Jawab Sakura sekenanya.

"Aku belum pernah melihat wajah Hinata seserius itu." Naruto berkata lagi. Terdengar bagai gumaman pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau bicara seolah kau telah mengenalnya ribuan tahun." Celetuk Sakura yang ternyata tak masuk ke telinga Naruto karena lelaki itu sibuk mengetuk pintu rumah Hinata.

Pintu rumah terbuka. Seorang gadis berambut indigo keluar.

"Sudah kubilangkan aku…eh?…Na-Nar-ut-o…. Tu-tuan-n-pu-t-ri…" Hinata yang semula siap melontarkan amarahnya, kini terpaksa menyedot kembali amarahnya berhubung yang di lihatnya kali ini adalah Naruto dan Sakura.

"Hei, Hinata…" Sapa Naruto. Hinata tersenyum dengan sedikit rona memerah di pipinya.

"Jangan terlalu resmi denganku, Hinata. kita seumur, bukan? panggil saja Sakura." Sakura melemparkan senyuman termanisnya pada Hinata. Hinata mengangguk meng-iyakan.

"Kau bilang kau ingin berbincang dengan Sakura…" Ucap Naruto seakan mengingatkan Hinata.

"Ah, kau benar, N-Naruto. Tapi, b-bagaimana jika m-masuk dulu ke halaman belakang rumahku? Y-yah…. Sambil menyeruput teh, mungkin?"

~'~"~'~

"Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Naruto." Hinata berusaha memulai percakapannya saat mereka telah berada di gazebo halaman belakang rumah Hinata. "Emm… ka-kau akan menikah dengan Raja Uchiha, ya?" Perkataan Hinata membuat gadis berambut pink di sebelahnya terpaksa mengingat hal yang paling tak ingin ia ingat.

"Ugh…. Begitulah…. Aku harus menikah dengan Raja menyebalkan itu." Gerutu Sakura sembari melemparkan deathglare terbaiknya pada lelaki bermata langit yang duduk bersebrangan dengan Hinata. Naruto-yang diberi deathglare- menyeruput teh mawar yang telah disediakan oleh Hinata, berpura-pura tak melihat Sakura.

"Dia….dia orang yang baik, lho, Sakura…" Hinata ikut menyeruput teh mawar di hadapannya. Kemudian meletakkan cangkir teh-nya kembali keatas meja.

"Ha? Tolong ulang perkataanmu Hinata. sepertinya, aku salah mendengar." Sakura meletakkan tangannya di samping telinganya dan bertingkah seolah ia memang tidak mendengar perkataan Hinata sebelumnya. "Bagian mana dari 'makhluk' itu yang baik?"

Hinata menghela nafas pelan. Lalu tersenyum. "Pa-pada awalnya, ia terlihat jahat dan tidak berperasaan. Namun, jika kau tahu, i-ia sebenarnya sangat perhatian pada rakyat dan desa yang dipimpinnya."

"Hanya pada desa dan rakyat yang dipimpinnya. Tidak pada putri dari kerajaan lain sepertiku." Celetuk Sakura, masih keras kepala.

"Huft….Tuan put- ma-maksudku….Sakura…Kita harus memberikan orang lain waktu. Berilah Raja Uchiha kesempatan padanya. Carilah sisi baik darinya. Jangan dibutakan oleh keburukan orang itu semata." Hinata berkata panjang lebar. "A-ah….ma-maa-f… aku terlalu banyak bicara…"

"Tak apa-apa Hinata, aku suka melihatmu berbicara panjang lebar seperti itu." Naruto yang sedari tadi diam, akhirnya angkat bicara. Membuat Hinata kembali mewarnai pipinya dengan warna merah.

"U-um…. J-jangan ber-ber-berlebihan…" Hinata membuang mukanya yang memerah. Sakura hanya memperhatikan mereka berdua dalam diam.

"Hm….Mungkin kau benar, Hinata. Tapi, masalahnya sekarang adalah, aku akan menikah dengannya. Dengan orang yang bahkan tak kukenal sedikitpun. Nama saja aku tak tahu." Sakura kembali membahas topik pembicaraan mereka yang sebelumnya.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika Sakura pergi menemuinya? Ajaklah beliau berbicara. Mendekatkan diri, berusaha mengenal lebih dalam. Mungkin, kau dapat menemukan sendiri kebaikan beliau." Saran Hinata. Sakura sedikit termenung. Tapi, beberapa saat kemudian, ia mengengguk perlahan.

"Baiklah, Hinata. aku akan mencoba saranmu…" Sakura akhirnya berani memutuskan. "Akan kulakukan sekarang juga. Naruto, kau mau menemaniku, kan?" Tanya Sakura pada Naruto, dengan nada setengah memerintah.

"Baik….baik…" Naruto bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan mengekor pada Sakura yang telah melangkah lebih dulu.

"Eng….Sakura?" Panggilan Hinata menahan kepergian mereka. "Eum... se-sesekali, mainlah kemari… " Tukas Hinata dengan nada penuh harapan. Sakura tersenyum seraya mengangguk pasti.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, Hinata… "

~'~"~'~

Naruto melangkah terlebih dahulu ke dalam kerajaan Uchiha, sementara Sakura berjalan pelan setelah Naruto.

Hening. Bak tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan pada kerajaan itu. Sakura memandang setiap struktur kerajaan tersebut dengan seksama. ukiran-ukiran rumit di tiap sudut kerajaan tak terkecuali pada pilar-pilar kerajaan itu. Lukisan kipas berwarna merah dan putih pada setiap dinding kerajaan. Dark blue dan putih menjadi warna dominan pada bangunan tersebut. Kerajaan yang tak sebesar kerajaan Konoha, namun, dapat mengambil hati Sakura untuk merasa kagum akan kerapian dan keteraturan kerajaan itu.

"Sakura…." Suara baritone Naruto membuyarkan lamunan singkat sang putri. "Raja Uchiha tidak ada…"

"Ha? Tidak ada? Jadi dia sudah mati?" Sakura berkata dengan tidak anggunnya.

"Sakuraaa, kuharap kau tidak berharap seperti itu... Aku menemukan memo di atas kursi singgasana beliau. Silahkan kau baca sendiri…" Naruto menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Sakura. Sakura menerima kertas tersebut dan membacanya.

_Aku pergi untuk suatu urusan._

_Aku akan kembali sebelum pesta pernikahan diadakan._

_._

_._

_Tertanda_

_Raja Uchiha_

_Sasuke Uchiha_

"Huh, dia akan kembali? Itu artinya ia tak pergi untuk selamanya?" Sakura melipat kertas memo dan kembali menyerahkan kertas itu pada penemunya.

"Dan sepertinya, yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang hanyalah menunggunya kembali…"

"Terserah! Aku tak peduli dengannya dan Raja itu tak pernah peduli denganku. Sudah! Aku pulang saja…!" Sakura pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih termangu di tempatnya.

Naruto angkat bahu. 'Aku yakin Sakura sedang tak ingin diganggu. lebih baik, aku juga pulang…' Batin lelaki itu.

~'~"~'~

"Hinata, bunga Primrose yang mana?" tanya Sakura kepada Hinata yang sibuk merangkai bunga Dahlia ke dalam sebuah keranjang kecil. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari rangkaian bunga buatannya seraya menunjuk sebuah pot kecil berisi bunga dengan kelopak kecil kekuningan di pojok toko. Sakura berjalan mengikuti arah telunjuk Hinata.

"Hinata, pot bunga yang ini harus kupindahkan ke mana?" kali ini Naruto yang bertanya. dan untuk kedua kalinya, gadis indigo itu hanya membalas dengan gerakan jari telunjuknya.

"Nona, apa anda bisa merangkai bunganya lebih cepat? saya tak punya banyak waktu." Ujar seorang pembeli yang sedang dilayani Hinata.

"Ah, ma-maaf. Mohon tunggu sebentar lagi, Nyonya…"

"Hinata, sepertinya aku mencium aroma yang tidak enak…" Sakura mendatangi Hinata seusai menjualkan sebuah buket bunga Primrose buatannya.

"Ah…aku lupa… biskuitku dalam oven." Hinata menepuk pelan keningnya "S-sakura b-bisa tolong lanjutkan rangkaian bunga untuk nyonya ini?" Hinata menyerahkan rangkaian bunganya yang setengah jadi, kemudian mengambil langkah seribu ke dapur.

"Ini buket bunganya, terima kasih atas kunjungan anda…" Sakura melempar senyum terbaiknya kepada pelanggan terakhir pagi itu, seraya menyodorkan buket bunga Dahlia yang di pesan sang pelanggan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Hinata kembali dari dapur dengan membawa sepiring kecil biskuit. Dan tiga gelas teh hijau.

"Eum…pelanggannya sudah tak ada lagi, kan? Lebih baik, kita istirahat dahulu…" Hinata meletakkan barang-barang bawaannya di atas meja kasir. Sakura yang berada di balik meja kasir segera menyomot kue kering. Sementara Naruto yang berada di luar toko bergegas masuk dan meminum teh hijau.

"S-Sakura…N-Naruto…Terima kasih bantuannya. Aku senang bebanku berkurang…"

"Sama-sama"

"Tak masalah." balas Sakura dan Naruto hampir bersamaan.

"Bagaimana dengan semalam? Apa kau berhasil berbicara dengan Yang Mulia Raja, Sakura?" Hinata berusaha membuka percakapan, bertanya pada Sakura.

"Raja Uchiha tak ada di tempatnya. Ia pergi entah ke mana…" Naruto yang menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Be-benarkah?"

"Tentu." Kali ini Sakura yang berkata. "Dan kuharap, ia tak kan kembali lagi. Aku tak suka dengannya…" Ucap Sakura dengan acuhnya.

"Sakura…" Tegur Naruto. Yang ditegur hanya acuh mengambil sebuah biskuit lagi.

"Hei, Hinata. Biskuit buatanmu enak sekali…" puji Sakura sambil mengunyah biskuit yang tadi diambilnya.

"Be-Benarkah?"

"Em…" Sakura berdehem tanda meng-iyakan pertanyaan Hinata. "Benarkan Naruto?" Sakura mencari dukungan. Lelaki blonde itu membalas dengan cengiran lima jarinya.

"Suatu hari nanti, kau mau mengajariku membuatnya?" Tanya Sakura lagi. Dijawab dengan anggukan kecil Hinata yang sedikit merona karena pujian dua orang di hadapannya.

"T-tentu aku mau. Ba-bagaimana jika besok?"

"Ya… aku setuju…"Sakura bersorak riang sembari tersenyum lebar. Hinata pun tak mau kalah. Ia mengeluarkan senyum terbaiknya.

Sebuah kereta kencana berhenti tepat di depan rumah Hinata secara tiba-tiba. Pintu kereta itu terbuka, dan seorang lelaki turun dari kereta itu. lelaki itu segera melangkah pelan menuju rumah Hinata dengan pintu depannya yang masih terbuka lebar dan menampakkan seluruh isi rumah itu tak terkecuali ketiga manusia yang tengah berada di ruang tersebut. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura, kepada lelaki yang datang. Dan gadis indigo itu terpaksa menghentikan senyumannya begitu tahu bahwa yang datang adalah sesosok lelaki yang sama dangan lelaki yang kemarin mendatanginya.

'Tak bosankah lelaki itu bertandang ke rumahku?' Pikirnya.

Untuk kedua kalinya, pintu kereta kencana terbuka. Kali ini seorang gadis kecil dengan rambutnya yang lurus dan panjang, turun dari kereta itu seraya mengangkat gaunnya yang manjuntai ke lantai. Gadis kecil itu malangkah di belakang lelaki.

"Hinata, kau kenapa?" Naruto yang melihat perubahan raut muka Hinata, bergegas mengikuti arah pandangan Hinata. Kerutan kecil terbentuk pada dahi di atas Sapphirenya.

"Hinata?" Kali ini Sakura yang memanggilnya.

"Sakura, Naruto… aku tak bermaksud mengusir… tapi, bisakah kalian meninggalkanku sebentar?" Hinata tak melepaskan pandangannya dari lelaki dan gadis kecil.

"Hinata, ada apa denganmu dan lelaki itu? wajahmu berubah jika bertemu dengannya." Tanya Naruto terang-terangan.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Naruto, Sakura… ku-kumohon.." Pinta Hinata.

"Tapi, Hin-"

"Baiklah Hinata, aku dan si 'bodoh' ini pergi dulu… besok aku akan kemari lagi. Daa…" Sakura yang telah menyadari situasi, segera menyeret pergi Naruto yang tampaknya sangat tak peka pada keadaan itu.

Sesaat kemudian, lelaki dan gadis kecil masuk ke dalam rumah mungil Hinata diiringi dengan tertutupnya pintu rumah itu.

"Sakura… kau ini kenapa? Kau tak lihat wajah Hinata yang tak suka dengan kedatangan lelaki 'misterius' itu? kita harus mengusir lelaki itu untuk menolong Hinata…" protes Naruto tak rela Sakura menyeretnya.

Sakura menghela nafas berat sambil terus berjalan menjauhi rumah violet mungil di belakangnya.

"Sudahlah Naruto… ini adalah privasi Hinata. kita tak boleh ikut campur…"

**.**

**.To be Continue.**

**.**

**.**

**AN: **

**Wakh…wakh…wakh…Akhirnya selesai juga fict ini… Rippe harap banyak yang suka…*Memandang penuh harap ke arah Readers* ga nyangka, banyak juga yang bilang kalau fic ini LAYAK…. Fuh….arogatou minna-san…**

**Gimana, Minna-san….. puas dengan chapter ketiganya? Hehehe…. Kayaknya cerita ini tambah gak jelas ya….. apa ada OOC? Typo? Saran n Kritik (NOT FLAME)? Silahkan melalui PM atau review….**

**Fict kali ini, Rippe ngerasa kayaknya hambar gitu… kalian ngerasa gitu ga? Semoga aja gak deh… soalnya, chapter tiga ini dibuat dengan terburu-buru. Jadi, gak sempat masukin ROMANCE –nya sama sekali.**

**Yah… lagipula, di chapter 3 ni, Rippe emang mem-fokuskan pada LELAKI MISTERIUS dan GADIS KECIL yang datang ke rumah Hinata. karena dengan adanya mereka, akan menambah luas cerita ini.**

**Special thanks to :**

**Yang review chapter 2 :**

**. Hinata uzumaki : **Wahahaha…. Semangat betul…? Nih, sudah update…. Makasih Reviewbya, ya…

**. Rizuka Hanayuuki : **wah, soal pair, sudah Rippe jelaskan, bukan?

**.ichsana-hyuuga**

**.karindesu : **wah, soal pair, sudah Rippe jelaskan, bukan?

**. : **wah, soal pair, sudah Rippe jelaskan, bukan?

**.urika-lycahyuuga : **wah, soal pair, sudah Rippe jelaskan, bukan?

**.RinirFan NH : **Makasih ya, sudah nyemangati Rippe…!

**. Kirara Yuukansa**

**.Uchiha Eky-chan**

**. ****Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura**

**.Lollytha-chan**

**.Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo**

**Yang review chapter 3(Announcement: **makasih ya, kalian menumbuhkan kembali semangat Rippe… ** )**

**.ichsana-hyuuga : **Rippe? Bijak? Jadi malu *PLAAKK-* tuh kan… Rippe jadi GR…

**.Narulovers : **Benarkah? Hehehe… suka Naruto juga ya? Rippe suka juga lho… tapi maaf ya, kalau misalnya di sini Naruto-kun jadi OOC… Rippe paling susah memertahankan character yang satu ini.

**.Rizuka Hanayuuki : **Hehehe…. Ya nih, Rippe suka pair itu. hehe… nih, dah update. Semoga Rizuka suka…

**.Kakeru Shinichirou**

**. ****CyneCivetLeonhard :** Wah... Cyne-chan lagi hiatus, ya? susah juga nih... tapi, makasih reviewnya, ya... kata-kata Cyne-chan benar-benar nyentuh hati Rippe... pokoknya ngembaliin semangat Rippe buat ngelanjutin fict ini deh... makasih banget, ya...**  
><strong>

**. ****Hiru'Na' Fourthok'og**

**.Naruto lover: **Benarkah? Suka fict ini? Kyaa~ makasih, semoga chapter kali ini ga ngecewain ya…

**. Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo**

**(Yg Login dah Rippe balas lewat PM… so, tolong periksa PM kalian, ya…)**

*SALAM KENAL(lagi) SEMUANYA…*

**Oh iya, mau nanya, fict ini bisa masuk kategori FANTASY atau BUKAN? Jawab ya…**

**Ok… sekian dulu dari Rurippe…. Semoga, readers sekalian suka fic saya*Plakkk- GR amet* hehee…. **

**Jaa nee….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Signatured**

**.**

**.**

**Rurippe no Kimi**


	5. Chapter 4

"_Sakura, Naruto… aku tak bermaksud mengusir… tapi, bisakah kalian meninggalkanku sebentar?"_

"_Baiklah Hinata, aku dan si 'bodoh' ini pergi dulu… besok aku akan kemari lagi. Daa…"_

"_Sakura… kau ini kenapa? Kau tak lihat wajah Hinata yang tak suka dengan kedatangan lelaki 'misterius' itu? kita harus mengusir lelaki itu untuk menolong Hinata…"_

"_Sudahlah Naruto… ini adalah privasi Hinata. kita tak boleh ikut campur…"_

**~'~"~'~**

**Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title :**

**~ The Princesses Tales~**

**Author : Rurippe no Kimi**

**Type : AU (Alternative Universe), OOC Tingkat tinggi(Maybe?), Gaje, Bahasa Indonesia, DLL, RnR Please…!**

**Main Character : Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke**

**Warning :Amateur,**

**.**

**If you Don't like , Don't read, Don't FLAME**

_If you Don't like , Don't read, Don't FLAME_

If you Don't like , Don't read, Don't FLAME

_**If you don't like, don't read, don't FLAME**_

**(Sudah Diingatkan ****4**** kali ya…!)**

**Enjoy please!^_^**

**~'~"~'~**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

** \Skip time/**

"Terima kasih, N-Naruto, S-Sakura…sejak kedatangan kalian **sebulan** yang lalu, kerjaku jadi lebih cepat dan santai…" Seorang gadis Indigo berkata. Sakura dan Naruto tersenyum membalasnya.

Langit mulai berwarna kejinggaan. Toko kecil milik Hinata telah tutup sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Gadis berambut pink –Sakura- masih sibuk dengan sapu digenggaman tangannya, sedang Hinata, ia terlihat berusaha memindahkan beberapa pot keramik besar untuk mengganti suasana kebun bunganya.

"Hinata, itu berat, biarkan aku saja yang melakukannya…" Naruto telah berdiri di belakang gadis indigo itu dan berusaha mengambil alih pot keramik yang masih didorong oleh Hinata karena gadis itu tak mempu mengangkatnya.

"Eh…em… tak perlu, Naruto… aku bisa sendiri, kok…"

"Hinata." panggil Naruto.

"Ta-tak apa, N-Naruto… Hari ini, kau sudah terlalu banyak membantuku, aku hanya tak ingin merepotkanmu… " Hinata bersikeras melakukan itu sendiri.

"Hinata… kau tak suka jika aku terlalu 'banyak' membantumu, hah?" Ujar Naruto dengan memberi penekanan pada kata 'banyak'.

"Bu-bukan b-begituu m-maksudku…" Hinata menengadahkan wajahnya, menatap panik sapphire di hadapannnya.

"Lalu?" Naruto mengangkat alisnya.

Hinata diam. Ia kehabisan kata-kata.

Tanpa persetujuan dari Hinata, tangan Naruto telah bergerak untuk mengambil alih pot yang sedari tadi mereka perdebatkan. Hinata yang menyadari itu, segera menguatkan pegangan tangannya pada pot bunga yang akan diambil Naruto. Naruto yang berniat menggenggam ujung pot tersebut, tanpa sengaja malah memegang kedua tangan Hinata yang masih memegang pot keramik kecoklatan itu. Sontak saja wajah Hinata memerah akibat sentuhan dari Naruto.

Hinata yang panik, langsung melepaskan tangannya dari pot tersebut. Naruto –yang memang tak peka- tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Pekerjaan seberat ini, tak layak untuk seorang gadis…" Ujar Naruto yang kini telah memindahkan pot tersebut. Lelaki itu tak menyadari perubahan warna wajah Hinata.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Sakura telah memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi. Ia pun tengah memandang Hinata yang memerah. Entah mengapa, gadis bermata emerald itu merasa ada perasaan tak suka melihat kejadian itu. ia merasa tak rela Naruto memperhatikan gadis selain dirinya.

'tentu saja aku tak rela. Naruto adalah pelayanku. Itu perasaan yang wajar, bukan?" Batin gadis itu untuk **menepis** pikiran aneh yang sempat terbersit sesaat di otaknya.

Pikiran bahwa ia menyukai Naruto yang notabene adalah pelayannya.

**~'~"~'~**

"Daa…Hinata…!" Sakura melambaikan tangan kanannya pada Hinata yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya, seraya mengunci pintu rumah mungilnya dari luar rumahnya.

Hinata menyempatkan diri menoleh pada sang putri Konoha serta merta membalas lambaian tangan Sakura.

"Naruto, ayo cepat!" Perintah Sakura pada lelaki oranye yang berdiri jauh darinya, tepat di sebelah kanan Hinata. yang dipanggil hanya membalas dengan anggukan ringan kepalanya.

"Kau mau kemana, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto pada sesosok gadis manis di sebelahnya. Hinata menyimpan kunci rumah miliknya di dalam saku roknya, setelah itu mengenggam sebuah keranjang pada kedua tangannya.

"A-Aku mau mengantarkan buket bunga pesanan orang-orang desa…"

"Mau aku temani?" Naruto kembali bertanya dengan menebar senyum terbaiknya pada gadis di hadapannya. Hinata merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak akibatnya. Hinata memalingkan mukanya yang merona.

Lagi. Sakura merasa perasaan tak suka melihat Naruto terlau baik pada gadis selain dirinya. Ia merasa kesal sekesal-kesalnya. Namun, segera ia tanamkan pikiran bahwa perasaan itu hanya berdasarkan ego-nya sebagai seorang putri terhadap pelayannya.

"Naruto!" Panggil Sakura lagi.

"Iya, Sakura…!" Balas Naruto setengah berteriak, mengingat jarak antara ia dan Sakura yang terpaut sedikit jauh.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Te-terima kasih. Tapi, T-tak us-sah, Na-Na-Naruto. Kau lebih b-baik temani Sakura saja…" tolak Hinata dengan halus. "Baiklah, aku pergi d-dulu… Sakura, Naruto…" Hinata melangkah berlawanan arah dengan Naruto dan Sakura.

"Baiklah, Hati-hati, ya…" Ujar Naruto pada Hinata sebelum perginya gadis itu meninggalkan Sakura dan Naruto.

Naruto melangkah mendekati Sakura. Kemudian mereka berjalan bersama menuju rumah-Pinjaman- mereka yang terbilang bersebelahan.

"Kau tahu, Naruto?" Sakura mengawali pembicaraan. "Kurasa, tersisa **dua bulan** lagi hingga hari pernikahanku. Tapi si 'Menyebalkan' itu tak kembali juga. Bagaimana mungkin aku harus menikah dengannya jika bahkan ia tak berada disini? Menyebalkan!" Cetus Sakura panjang lebar.

Baru saja Naruto ingin membalas ucapan tuan putri di sebelahnya, seseorang memanggil mereka. Mau tak mau, kedua manusia itu mencari asal suara tersebut.

Seekor kuda kecoklatan dengan seseorang yang menungganginya.

"Yang mulia, Andakah itu?" Tanya lelaki berkuda itu pada Sakura. Sakura hanya menatap heran lelaki di hadapannya.

"Tunggu, Siapa kau?" Sakura memandang lelaki itu dari atas hingga bawah.

"Yang mulia, Anda benar-benar tak mengingatku? Aku adalah Sai, Kepala pelayan kerajaan. Kita memang jarang berbicara, tapi setidaknya Anda pernah melihatku, bukan?" Lelaki itu turun dari kudanya, sembari tersenyum manis.

" SAIII!" Naruto menghampiri lelaki yang turun dari kudanya itu, dan segera menepuk keras pundak lelaki itu. " Sai, Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja…!" lanjut Naruto pada lelaki yang dipanggilnya Sai itu.

"Hey, Naruto… Sakit..!"

"Ehehe…" Naruto menyemburkan senyum lima jarinya. Sakura hanya memandang kejadian itu penuh tanda tanya.

"Hey, Sai. Ada apa kau kemari?" sambung Naruto bertanya.

"Aku mencari keberadaan kalian. Ratu Tsunade memerintahkanku untuk mencari anda berdua di Desa pimpinan Uchiha. Cukup waktu lama mencari desa ini karena tempatnya yang cukup dalam dan terpencil. Keputusan yang mulia Ratu untuk menyebunyikan Tuan putri Sakura di sini memang tepat." Lelaki berambut klimis itu memandang Naruto dan Sakura bergantian.

"Jadi, Raja Jiraiya dan Ratu Tsunade selamat? Ayahku-maksudku, Tuan Minato?" Naruto kembali bertanya.

"Ya, mereka semua selamat. kerajaan Konoha dapat di selamatkan atas bantuan kerajaan lain."

"kerajaan lain?" Sakura yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan, kini angkat bicara.

"Ya, Tuan Putri. Setelah Kerajaan kita di serang…" Sai mengambil jeda atas perkataannya. "Tiba-tiba saja, rombongan tentara asing menghabisi tentara Akatsuki dan memukul mundur tentara mereka. Aku tak tahu dari mana dan untuk apa mereka membantu kerajaan kita."

"Hm… jadi, kerajaan kita sudah selamat, kan?" Naruto membuat kesimpulan atas cerita yang telah dituturkan lelaki bermata obsidian itu. "Tunggu dulu! Itu artinya, kita sudah dapat kembali kekerajaan, bukan?"

"Sayangnya tidak. Beberapa tentara Akatsuki masih berkeliaran di sekitar kerajaan kita. Aku tak berani mengambil resiko membawa kalian pergi dalam situasi yang masih belum stabil seperti ini." Sai kembali menjelaskan. "Lebih baik, anda berdua tetap di tempat ini hingga perang benar-benar usai." Sai bergerak menuju kuda coklatnya, dan menaiki kuda itu. "Baiklah, Tuan Putri, Naruto, aku pulang dulu…"

"Secepat ini? Tak bisakah kau sedikit lebih lama lagi di sini? Lihatlah, hari sudah mulai gelap" Ucap Naruto menghalangi kepergian kepala pelayan kerajaan Konoha yang terpaut lebih tua satu tahun di atasnya.

"Maaf, tapi tak bisa, Naruto. Raja dan Ratu menantikan kabar tentang keadaan kalian dariku. Yang terpenting, tolong jaga tuan putri baik-baik. Aku akan mengunjungi kalian lagi jika ada kesempatan."

"Baiklah, Jaga dirimu, …!" Kata-kata Naruto sebagai pengantar kepergian lelaki berambut hitam itu.

"Dia sudah pergi…" Naruto berkata saat ia tak melihat Sai telah menghilang di ujung hutan. "Setidaknya, kita telah tahu bahwa kerajaan kita telah selamat, bukan? Dan kau masih harus menikah dengan Raja Uchiha. Mungkin kita masih harus di tempat ini dalam waktu yang relatif masih lama…"

Saat itu, sebuah kereta kencana dengan lambang kipas berwarna merah-putih menghampiri mereka. Sedang di belakang kereta tersebut, tampak beberapa prajurit berbaris rapi mengiringi kereta itu.

Salah seorang prajurit terdepan maju menghadap Sakura dan Naruto. Sedikit membungkuk untuk memberi penghormatan pada mereka berdua.

"Tuan Putri, Yang mulia Raja Sasuke Uchiha telah pulang dari urusannya dan memanggil anda untuk menghadap kepadanya sekarang juga." Prajurit itu berkata langsung pada inti pembicaraan. "Silahkan Anda menaiki kereta yang telah disiapkan Raja untuk anda…"

"Tch. Sudah datang, ya?" Sakura berkata setengah berbisik pada Naruto. Walaupun sebenarnya, prajurit yang tengah berbicara pada mereka saat itu, dapat mendengar kata-kata yang dilontarkan mulia Raja

"Tenang saja, Sak- maksudku Tuan Putri…" Naruto melirik Prajurit yang tengah berdiri di hadapan mereka itu. Ia tak ingin ada orang lain –selain Hinata- yang tau jika ia memanggil tuan putri yang harus dilayaninya dengan 'nama' putri tersebut. "Aku akan menemanimu menghadapnya."

"Maaf memotong pembicaraan Anda, yang mulia. Tetapi, Raja Uchiha berkata bahwa ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan Tuan Putri. Itu berarti, Hanya tuan Putri saja yang datang…"

"Tapi, saya adalah pelayan pribadinya. Tuan putri sudah menjadi tanggung jawab saya apapun yang terjadi!" Naruto tak terima perkataan prajurit itu.

"Maaf. Soal itu, saya tidak tahu. Saya hanya bertugas menyampaikan apa yang dikatakan oleh yang mulia raja."

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Tak akan terjadi apa-apa. Aku harap." Akhirnya Sakura angkat bicara.

"Kami akan menjamin keselamatan Tuan putri." Prajurit itu kembali membungkukkan badan, kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Naruto.

"Hati-hati, Tuan putri…Sakura..." Naruto membukakan pintu kereta kencana agar Sakura dapat masuk. Lalu menutup pintunya saat Sakura telah di dalamnya.

Sakura terkekeh kecil. "Naruto. Kau berkata seolah aku akan pergi ke sarang buaya. Walaupun akan lebih tepat jika disebut sarang monster, sih…"

Akhirnya, kereta tersebut melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan sesosok lelaki berambut blonde yang termenung menatap perginya kereta itu.

'Sakura, bukan itu…' Batin lelaki itu. 'Aku hanya merasa menyesal telah menjadikanmu sebagai alat tukar walau ini demi keselamatanmu sendiri.' Pandangan Naruto sangat sulit diartikan.

"Huft…" Ia mendesah pelan.'Aku tak ingin melihatmu dengan Raja Uchiha itu. Dengan lelaki lain selain diriku. Aku tahu perasaanku ini egois dan tak sopan serta melanggar peraturan kerajaan.' Lelaki itu kembali membatin. 'Tapi, jika aku bisa jujur, sepertinya aku…punya suatu perasaan yang…aku…' Ia tak berani melanjutkan jalan pikirannya. Segera ia tepis perkataan yang akan ia lontarkan di batinnya itu.

'Huft. Lebih baik, aku jalan-jalan di sekitar Desa ini saja.'

~'~"~'~

"Silahkan, Tuan putri." Salah seorang prajurit membukakan pintu kereta kencana untuk Sakura. Terang saja gadis itu segera keluar dari kereta elegan itu. ia sedikit mengangkat bagian bawah gaun fuchsia-nya untuk mempemudahnya turun dari kereta tersebut.

"Silahkan lewat jalan yang ini, Tuan putri…" Seorang pelayan wanita yang keluar dari kerajaan Uhiha itu, segera menghampiri Sakura dan menuntunnya menuju tempat sang Raja Uchiha. Mereka melewati Aula istana, melangkah menaiki tangga istana berkarpet bludru merah. Sakura dapat melihat setiap ukiran bergambar kipas sama seperti yang pernah ia lihat ketika kunjungannya sebulan yang lalu.

Mereka terus berjalan hingga akhirnya, sang pelayan membukakan sebuah pintu besar setinggi dua kali orang dewasa, dan memperlihatkan beranda lantai dua kerajaan itu. Tampak seorang lelaki berambut raven berdiri membelakangi mereka.

"Yang mulia…" Sang Pelayan memanggil lelaki raven yang ternyata adalah Raja Uchiha itu. Sang Raja yang dipanggil tak memberi respon apapun atas panggilan itu. "Tuan Putri yang anda panggil telah datang." Sambung pelayan wanita itu lagi. "Nah, Tuan putri, tugas saya hanya mengantarkan anda sampai sini. Kalau begitu, saya pamit undur diri dahulu." Dan pelayan itupun pergi.

Sakura melangkah ragu mendekati sosok lelaki raven yang masih membelakanginya itu.

"Em…Raja Sasuke…Uchiha…?" Sakura mencoba memanggil lelaki didepannya itu. yang dipanggil memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sakura.

Kini mereka berdiri berhadapan.

Dengan jarak yang tak terlalu jauh, namun, tak bisa dibilang dekat.

Dengan hembusan angin malam.

Dengan tatapan manis para bintang di langit, seolah tak ingin melepaskan moment ini.

Menghadirkan kesunyian diantara mereka.

Dengan pandangan yang saling bertemu.

Emerald bertemu Onyx.

Cukup lama mereka tenggelam dalam keheningan yang menciptakan kecanggungan diantara mereka. Sakura membatin, 'Apa yang harus aku katakan untuk menghapus kecanggungan ini?'

"Tak perlu memanggilku seperti itu." Ternyata, Raja itu memulai percakapan lebih dahulu. "Kau dapat memanggilku Sasuke." Jelas Raja Uchiha itu dengan nada bicara yang datar. Sakura mengangguk tanpa melepaskan pandangan matanya dari onyx Sasuke.

"Eum…" Sakura menggaruk pipi kemerahannya yang tidak gatal dengan telunjuknya. "Jadi, jika aku boleh tau, kau dari mana?"

"Hn. Ke suatu tempat yang penting. Dan itu bukan urusanmu." masih dengan nada bicara yang dingin dan datar.

'Jawaban macam apa itu?' Gerutu hati kecil Sakura.

Dan jawaban singkat sang Raja sukses membuat mereka kembali diterkam hening.

Sasuke mengembalikan pandangannya pada objek yang dilihatnya sebelum kedatangan Sakura.

Sedangkan Sakura, ia hanya merenung dan kembali mengingat saat di mana Sasuke pergi dari Desa tanpa berkata suatu apapun selain secarik kertas kecil nan lusuh. Ia menjadi kesal mengingat hal itu.

"Ehem.." Sakura berdehem. Namun, tak dapat gubrisan apapun dari Sasuke. "Bagaimana bisa kau pergi tanpa berkata apapun seperti itu? Kau benar-benar orang Terburuk di dunia!" Sakura sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Hn. Terserah." Jawab Sasuke tanpa memandang Sakura sedikitpun. Hal itu membuat Sakura semakin dan semakin kesal atas sikap cuek Raja didepannya.

Hening.

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, keadaan disekitar mereka kembali Hening.

"Jadi, menurutmu aku orang terburuk di seluruh dunia, begitu? Apa yang membuatmu berkata seperti itu?" Sasuke ternyata memikirkan perkataan Sakura padanya barusan.

"Kau pergi, bahkan tanpa berkata 'selamat tinggal' atau 'Sampai jumpa' sama sekali!"

"Kita baru saja kenal. Mengucapkan kata 'selamat tinggal' atau semacamnya pada orang yang baru kau kenal itu terlihat aneh." Kata-kata pertama dari keturunan Uchiha ini yang terdengan cukup panjang. Dan tentu saja masih dengan nada bicaranya yang terdengar.

"Bahkan walaupun kita baru kenal, Bukankah sangat baik jika mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal' atau 'sampai jumpa' sebelum pergi?" Sakura terdengar tak setuju dengan Sasuke. Ia melangkah perlahan dan berdiri tepat di sebelah kanan Sasuke yang sedang meletakkan tangannya pada pagar beranda itu.

"Hn. Tuan Putri, tak perlu meributkan hal sekecil itu." Masih dengan nada datar.

Kembali hening. Ouch. Sepertinya Sakura mulai tak menyukai pembicaraan ini.

Tak ada orang yang suka berbicara dengan makhluk berhati es, bukan?

Setidaknya, itulah yang dipikirkan gadis berambut pink itu tentang lelaki raven di sebelahnya.

"Hn… siapa namamu, Tuan putri? Sepertinya kau tak pernah memberi tahuku." Sasuke berusaha –kembali- membuka percakapan.

"Untuk apa memberi tahumu jika kau tak pernah peduli padaku, hah?" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap pepohonan hitam yang berada di seberang beranda kerajaan. Ia membalas sikap acuh Sasuke padanya.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak peduli padamu?" Sasuke menjawab perkataan Sakura masih tak menatap gadis itu. Sakura tertegun mendengar jawaban Sasuke. "Karena kenyataannya begitu, hn?" Sakura menarik kembali perasaan terpesonanya setelah mendengar lanjutan perkataan Sasuke.

"Huft." Sakura menghela nafas. Ia benar-benar bosan sekarang.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Sasuke. Rambut ravennya menari dipermainkan dewi malam. Namun, hal itu sama sekali tak menarik hati sang gadis di sebelahnya.

"Tak menikah denganmu. Itu yang kuinginkan."

"Jika itu yang kau inginkan, kau tahu bahwa kau bisa pergi dari desa ini sekarang."

Sakura diam. Kali ini, angin juga berdansa dengan rambut merah mudanya.

"Hn. Bagaimana keadaan Desa selama aku tak ada?" Sasuke, untuk yang kesekian kalinya kembali memulai pembicaraan.

"Baik, kurasa." Sakura menjawab sekenanya. Matanya masih menerawang barisan pohon yang berwarna kehitaman akibat tak ada cahaya di hutan.

"Baguslah. Aku takut ada masalah di sini. Hn. Tak ada masalah di desa ini yang bisa selesai tanpaku." Sasuke berbicara dengan segala kepercayaan dirinya. Sakura sedikit menaikkan alis kanannya. 'Raja yang penuh percaya diri.' Batin gadis itu.

"Hn. Kau sudah tahu? Kerajaanmu sudah selamat. Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya lagi." Sasuke menghadapkan wajahnya pada Sakura. Sakura balas menatap Sasuke.

"Ya. Tentu saja aku sudah tahu. Tapi, bagaimana bisa kau tahu tentang itu?" Sakura bertanya.

"…Hn. Entahlah…" Sasuke mengembalikan posisi kepalanya ke posisi sebelumnya. Ia kembali menatap hutan di seberangnya.

"Jawaban macam apa itu?" Sakura melemparkan pertanyaan yang tak di jawab sama sekali oleh Sasuke.

"Kita bisa pergi kencan besok atau lusa jika kau mau. Aku sedang tak sibuk." Sasuke mengganti topic pembicaraan. Dan topic yang lelaki itu pilih sukses membuat Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kepada lelaki itu.

"Bukankah lebih baik kita saling mengenal satu sama lain sebelum… em… kencan?" Sakura sedikit gugup saat harus mengatakan kata 'kencan'.

"Bukankah kita bisa saling belajar mengenali satu sama lain dengan kencan, hn? Lagipula, kau adalah tunanganku, bukan?" Perkataan Sasuke sukses mewarnai wajah Sakura menjadi merah. Tak ayal membuat jantungnya berdebar tak keruan. Saat itu juga, Sakura memalingkan wajahnya yang merona agar tak diketahui Sasuke.

"…Tuan Putri…" Sasuke memanggilnya setelah sunyi beberapa saat.

"Namaku Sakura." Ujar Sakura dengan warna wajah yang telah kembali seperti semula.

"Hn. Sakura…" Sasuke melirik gadis di sebelahnya. Yang dilirik tak mengetahui bahwa dirinya sedang diperhatikan.

"Apa?"

"Jika seseorang memanggilmu, pandanglah orang itu." Ujar Sasuke yang terdengar seperti sebuah perintah. Sakura memutar kepalanya, menuruti perintah sang penguasa kerajaan Uchiha.

"Tutup matamu." Sasuke kembali memberi perintah.

"Hah?"

"Aku hanya bilang, tutup matamu."

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Sakura menatap onyx Sasuke penuh curiga.

"Hn. Lakukan saja."

"Tidak jika kau berniat melakukan sesuatu padaku." Sakura menolak.

"Tutup saja." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura. Sakura memundurkan tubuhnya perlahan, menghindari Sasuke yang mendekat ke arahnya, Namun lelaki itu telah memojokkan Sakura pada ujung pagar balkon kerajaan.

"K-kau t-tak ak-kan men-menciumku, kan?" Sakura berkata panik dengan terbata-bata. Sasuke tersenyum kecil –selama sedetik- menahan tawa saat mendengar perkataan polos Sakura.

"Kau ingin aku menciummu?" Tanya Sasuke. Entah mengapa, wajahnya masih tetap datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Ha? Apa? Tidak!" Tangan Sakura telah di pegang Sasuke. Kini ia sedang meronta-ronta untuk membebaskan diri.

"Karena itu, tutup matamu." Sasuke member perintah yang sama. "Jika tidak…"

"Baik…baik…" Sakura menyerah. Ia pasrah dengan kemungkinan apapun yang akan menyerang dirinya. Ia pasrah dengan kemungkinan apapun yang akan menimpa bibirnya.

Kini, gadis itu telah menutup emerald sepenuhnya.

Tak ada yang dapat ia lihat selain kegelapan.

Ia merasakan genggaman tangan Sasuke dipergelangan tangan kirinya mengendur. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia merasa sebuah telapak tangan menyentuh pelan pipinya. Menyibakkan beberapa helai rambut _pinkish-_nya yang berada di sana.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ia merasakan apa yang paling ia takutkan terjadi.

Ia merasa bibirnya tersentuh oleh sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang lembut,

dingin

dan…

Harum?

Tunggu dulu.

Harum?

"Kau boleh membukanya sekarang." Perintah Sasuke untuk kesekian kalinya.

Hey, Sasuke bisa berbicara. Lalu? Apa yang menyentuh bibir Sakura?

Sontak saja Sakura segera membuka zamrudnya. Dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah belasan bunga lily bersatu dalam sebuah rangkaian buket. Dan ternyata. Lily itulah yang mengecup bibir ranumnya.

"I-ini-"

"Bunga Lily. Kau pasti tahu." Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura. Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya untuk mencari keseriusan di Onyx Sasuke.

Dan gadis itu menemukannya.

Lekas digapainya buket bunga Lily yang tadi menyentuh bibirnya itu, dari tangan Sasuke. Kemudian, ia menghirup aroma bunga tersebut, ia perhatikan bunga itu dengan seksama.

Lily. **Kemurnian Cinta, Yang mulia dan Kehormatan.**

Itu adalah kata-kata milik bunga Lily.

Dan Sakura sangat paham tentang itu. mengingat tempat ia bekerja membantu Hinata adalah toko bunga.

Tapi, tunggu dulu. Di toko Hinata tak ada bunga lily.

Lalu, dari mana lelaki itu mendapatkan bunga ini?

Setidaknya, pertanyaan-pertanyaan itulah yang terus berputar dalam benak gadis itu.

"Dari mana kau mendapat bunga ini?" Sakura bertanya.

"Menurutmu?" Sasuke balas bertanya.

"Lupakan." Sakura bosan dengan cara lelaki di hadapannya menjawab pertanyaan. "Kau sendiri mengerti arti bunga ini?" Sakura melemparkan pertanyaan yang lain.

"Tidak…" Jawab Sasuke datar tanpa intonasi. Sakura telah memutarkan bola matanya mendengar jawaban itu. "Tidak salah lagi aku tau."

"Eh?" Sakura menatap Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Kemurnian cinta, Yang mulia dan Kehormatan."

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu?" Tanya Sakura masih tak melepaskan pandangan penuh tanda tanyanya.

"Buku." Jawab lelaki raven itu. "Aku tau dari sebuah buku."

"Buku apa?" Dan lagi, Sakura bertanya.

"Sudahlah, tak perlu dibahas lagi. Hari sudah semakin malam, Sakura. Pulanglah. Kereta kerajaan akan mengantarmu sampai rumah." Sasuke melangkah masuk meninggalkan Sakura yang masih termenung di beranda kerajaan. Gadis itu menyentuhkan tangan kanannya di dadanya.

Hangat.

Seluruh tubuhnya seperti teraliri aliran listrik kuat.

Ia merasa pipinya terbakar oleh sesuatu.

Ia merasa jantungnya berdetak kencang hingga ingin meledak.

Perasaan yang tak sama jika ia berada di dekat Naruto.

Sangat berbeda.

Inikah…?

"Hinata benar. Aku harus memberi kesempatan pada seseorang terlebih dahulu." Sakura kembali memandang buket bunga lily di pelukannya. "Andai saja aku tak memberi lelaki itu kesempatan, mungkin aku tak pernah tau kebaikan hatinya."

Dan entah untuk keberapa kalinya, Sakura tersenyum manis menatap buket bunga itu.

**.**

**.To be Continue.**

**.**

**.**

**AN: **

**-Maaf, telat update…!-**

**Wakh…wakh…wakh…Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 4 … Rippe harap banyak yang suka…*Memandang penuh harap ke arah Readers*Gimana, Minna-san….. puas dengan chapter keempatnya? Hehehe…. Kayaknya cerita ini tambah gak jelas ya….. apa ada OOC? Typo? Saran n Kritik (NOT FLAME)? Silahkan melalui PM atau REVIEW….**

**Nah, di chapter ini, ceritanya di **_**SKIP SEBULAN**_** setelah kedatangan mereka. Semoga dengan dipercepatnya waktu di fict ini, tak membuat readers sekalian bingung, ya…**

**chapter kali ini, lebih banyak tokoh Sakura-nya. Ada Sakura, tentu ada Sasuke-kun. Dan chapter 4 nya banyak bercerita tentang mereka berdua. Ada yang suka?**

**Dan sebagai bocoran, di chapter 5 nanti, bakal nyeritain tentang NARUHINA penuh. Bagi yang menantikan mreka, nantikan di Chapter 5, ya… *****Emank ada yang nunggu?***

**Ufufufu~ semoga kalian tak kecewa dengan chapter 4 nya, ya… ^^**

**Special thanks to :**

**.Hinata Uzumaki** : Kyaa~ Syukurlah, kau menyukai fict ini… yah, semoga saja, kau suka dengan chapter 4 nya. Walaupun, NaruHinanya berkurang. Tak apa kan? Hey, Rippe suka banget kata-kata 'gambare' dan smcamnya. Kata-kata itu benar-benar menyemangati Rippe…

Thanks dah ngasih review and semangat, ya…

**. ****Hn : Terima kasih, baca fict ini lagi, ya… ^^**

**.****Hiru'Na' Fourthok'og **

**.****CyneCivetLeonhard**** : **Cyne-chan, makasih reviewnya, ya… Rippe seneng…. Banget. Apalagi, Cyne-chen nunggu update-annya. Wah, langsung semangan '45, nih…

**. Rizuka Hanayuuki : **Hah? Hinata? Sakura? Kerajaan Hyuuga? Neji sama Hanabi? Kita lagi ngomongin apa ya-*Plakk-* Ehehehe…. Wadu… jalan ceritanya ketebak. Ternyata dugaan Rippe nulis 'kerajaan Hyuga' dapat mendatangkan marabahaya (?) itu benar. Harusnya ga ditulis aja, ya? Mau tau kelanjutannya? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya, ya? (?)(?)(?)(?)(?)

Oh ya, tuh SASUSAKU dah mulai tumbuh benih-benih ceinta antara mereka. Ufufufu… gimana suka ga?

Thanks ya, dah mau ngeriview…^^

**. ****Kakeru Shinichirou**

**. ****Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo**

**. ****Lollytha-chan**

**(seperti biasa, yang login Rippe PM-in)**

**Dengan segala kebulatan tekad yang ada (Apaan, sih?) Rippe memberanikan diri untuk memasukkan fic ini ke genre FANTASY.**

**(Terima kasih pada ****Kakeru Shinichirou**** dan ****Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo**** yang telah membuat saya membulatkan tekad tersebut) (?)**

**Ok… sekian dulu dari Rurippe…. Semoga, readers sekalian suka fic saya*Plakkk- GR amet* hehee…. **

**Jaa nee….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Signatured**

**.**

**.**

**Rurippe no Kimi**


	6. Chapter 5

"_Hati-hati, Tuan putri…Sakura..." _

_Akhirnya, kereta tersebut melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan sesosok lelaki berambut blonde yang termenung menatap perginya kereta itu._

"_Huft…" Ia mendesah pelan.'Aku tak ingin melihatmu dengan Raja Uchiha itu. Dengan lelaki lain selain diriku. Aku tahu perasaanku ini egois dan tak sopan serta melanggar peraturan kerajaan.' Lelaki itu kembali membatin. 'Tapi, jika aku bisa jujur, sepertinya aku…punya suatu perasaan yang…aku…' Ia tak berani melanjutkan jalan pikirannya. Segera ia tepis perkataan yang akan ia lontarkan di batinnya itu._

'_Huft. Lebih baik, aku jalan-jalan di sekitar Desa ini saja.'_

**~'~"~'~**

**Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title :**

**~ The Princesses Tales~**

**Author : Rurippe no Kimi**

**Type : AU (Alternative Universe), OOC Tingkat tinggi(Maybe?), Gaje, Bahasa Indonesia, Typo(S) DLL, RnR Please…!**

**Main Character : Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke**

**Warning :Amateur,**

**.**

**If you Don't like , Don't read, Don't FLAME**

_If you Don't like , Don't read, Don't FLAME_

If you Don't like , Don't read, Don't FLAME

_**If you don't like, don't read, don't FLAME**_

**(Sudah Diingatkan ****4**** kali ya…!)**

**Enjoy please!^_^**

**~'~"~'~**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya tanpa arah dan tujuan yang pasti. Ia sudah memutari desa kecil itu sebanyak dua kali dan rasa penat belum juga hilang dari benaknya. Ia merasa perlu suasana baru.

Apapun itu selain tempat bernama 'keramaian'.

Apapun itu selain tempat dengan pemandangan yang monoton dan sama.

Dan entah darimana asalnya, sebuah pemikiran datang menghampiri salah satu ruang kosong di otaknya.

Hutan.

Dan yang ia pikirkan adalah hutan tempat pertama kali ia dan Sakura bertemu dengan Hinata.

Entah mengapa, itulah yang kali ini menjadi pilihannya.

Dan akhirnya, Naruto melenggangkan kakinya, berjalan menjauhi kerumunan manusia yang sedang melakukan kesibukan mereka di tengah hiruk pikuk keramaian malam. Tak seperti tipikal Naruto -yang biasanya- cenderung ramai dan menyukai keramaian.

Ia telah keluar dari desa tersebut dan masuk ke dalam hutan. Ia terus, terus dan terus melangkah masuk ke dalam hutan. Berjalan sambil mendengarkan _rhapsody_ alam yang merdu indah didengar siapapun. Mamperhatikan setiap semak belukar yang bergoyang mesra saat dewi malam menyapanya.

Angin malam tak hanya menyapa semak belukar. Angin menyapa sosok lelaki bermata saphire itu. Angin malam berhembus pelan, menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah tan-nya. Merambat hingga telinganya. Bahkan, samar-samar, ia dapat mendengarkan angin berbisik.

.

.

_Kunang-kunang, hendak ke mana_

_.  
>Kelap-kelip indah sekali<em>

_._

_Gemerlap, bersinar_

_.  
>seperti bintang di malam hari<em>

.

Sebuah lagu yang manis. Namun, tunggu dulu. Bagaimana mungkin angin malam yang menyanyikannya untuk Naruto? Benarkah angin dapat bernyanyi? Ataukah jangan-jangan, di hutan tersebut ada hantu?

Tapi, entah mengapa, Naruto tak merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri sedikitpun. Menurutnya, suara seindah ini bukanlah suara hantu.

Mungkin.

.

.

_Gemerlap, bersinar_

_.  
>seperti bintang di malam hari<em>

.

.

Suara itu terdengar kembali dan membuat rasa penasaran di dalam dada Naruto kian membuncah. Ia ingin mengetahui sosok pemilik suara indah nan merdu itu.

Suara yang mampu membuatnya melupakan segala kepenatannya.

.

.

_Kunang-kunang, terbang ke sini_

_.  
>Ke tempatku singgah dahulu<em>

_._

_ ._

Naruto masih terus mencari asal suara tersebur hingga ia berhenti tepat di hadapan sebuah semak tinggi. Ia dapat merasa bahwa, suara tersebut berasal dari balik semak tinggi itu. Ia melangkah pelan menerobos semak tinggi tersebut.

.

.

_Kemari, kemari_

_.  
>Hinggaplah di telapak tanganku<em>

.

.

Naruto telah menemukan jawaban dari rasa penasarannya.

Dan ia terpesona akan apa yang ditangkap oleh matanya.

Ia melihat siluet seorang gadis manis dengan rambut panjang menyanyi di sebuah padang bunga yang luas. Di tengah-tengah padang bunga tersebut, sebuah danau -yang tak besar, namun tak dapat dikatakan kecil- memantulkan cahaya bulan dan bintang yang berada tepat di atasnya.

Naruto melihat sang gadis melangkah perlahan-masih terus bernyanyi- menuju danau tersebut. gadis itu mengangkat ujung gaun sederhananya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke danau. Ia terkikik kecil-menghentikan nyanyiannya sejenak- saat kakinya merasakan suhu air danau yang dingin menusuk kulitnya. Setelah tubuhnya beradaptasi dengan suhu air itu, ia melanjutkan nyanyiannya dan berputar sekali. Kaki kecilnya yang menapaki air danau, mengakibatkan air danau tersebut berkecipak kecil. Seolah air itu mengikuti nyanyian sang gadis pemilik suara bidadari itu.

.

.

_Kunang-kunang, di mana kau_

_._

_Kemari, kemari_

_.  
>Hinggaplah di telapak tanganku<em>

.

.

Naruto melangkah perlahan menuju gadis itu. Gadis berambut panjang itu terlalu sibuk bernyanyi hingga tak menyadari kehadiran Naruto. Pun Naruto yang berjalan dengan meminimalkan suara langkah kakinya, tak ingin mengejutkan gadis itu. Tetapi,

Krek.

Suara ranting kayu yang terinjak.

Terang saja gadis itu menghentikan nyanyiannya dan memutar kepalanya mencari asal suara yang telah –sedikit- mengganggunya.

"N-Na-Naruto?" Gadis itu terkejut begitu menemukan sosok Naruto telah berada di hadapannya. Begitu pula Naruto yang sedikit terbelalak begitu ia sadar bahwa ia mengenal sosok gadis di depannya itu.

"Hinata?"

**~'~"~'~**

"Jadi, kau di sini karena sedang mengumpulkan bunga-bunga langka yang hanya dapat tumbuh di hutan ini, ya…." Naruto mengulangi penjelasan Hinata manganai perihal keberadaan gadis itu di padang bunga tersebut.

Naruto tergelak kecil.

"Ternyata dunia ini sempit, ya… padahal, baru saja aku bertemu denganmu tadi pagi. Dan malam inipun, aku bertemu denganmu lagi…" tukas Naruto di sela tawanya. Hinata tersenyum kecil sambil menunduk.

"Dan…Dan N-Naruto berada di tempat i-ini karena sedang berjalan-jalan?" Hinata ikut mengulangi penjelasan Naruto. "Emm… Sakura di mana?" Tanyanya.

Seketika itu juga tawa Naruto terhenti. Air mukanya menunjukkan –sedikit- kesedihan.

"Dia…" Kata lelaki itu. "Sedang bersama Raja Uchiha." Jawab Naruto tanpa menatap Hinata yang telah duduk di kanannya.

"Kau….kau t-tak suka?" Tanya Hinata lagi. Naruto menghadapkan wajahnya pada Hinata.

"Tak suka…apa?" Naruto balik bertanya.

"Apa k-kau ta-tak suka jika Sakura b-bersama…" potongnya. "Raja Sasuke?"

"Emm….Mungkin?" jawabnya. "Aaargh….! Entahlah… aku tak mengerti dengan perasaanku sendiri." Naruto menjambak rambut blondenya dengan kasar.

"N-Naruto…" Hinata kembali mengangkat suara. "A-Apa kau…" ia mengambil jeda. "Me-menyukai Sakura?"

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Naruto menghentikan aktivitasnya karena perkataan Hinata.

"K-kau bilang apa tadi, Hinata?"

"Aaa… Ma-maaf, maaf, …" Hinata berucap panik dengan tempo bicara yang terlampau cepat. "B-baiklah, lu-lupakan sa-saja p-perkataanku tadi." Dan Hinata yakin, sekarang Naruto akan menganggapnya sebagai orang aneh.

"Santai saja, Hinata… tak perlu gugup seperti itu…" Naruto membuang senyumnya pada Hinata namun, senyuman itu tak membuat warna muka Hinata memerah. Itu bukan senyum Naruto yang biasanya.

"Hen-hentikan itu, Naruto." Hinata menoleh kepada Naruto dan berusaha menatap _sapphire_ di hadapannya itu-walaupun ia sendiri sangat gugup acap kali menatap benda biru itu.

"Hentikan…apa?"

"B-b-erhenti tersenyum seperti itu…" Hinata mengarahkan telunjuk kanannya ke arah Naruto. "kau-kau t-tak bisa membohongiku dengan senyum palsu seperti itu."

Naruto menghela nafas berat.

"Baiklah, Hinata. Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu barusan." Naruto diam sejenak. "kau bertanya apa aku menyukai Sakura, bukan? Jawabannya aku tak tahu.." Naruto menatap langit berbintang di atasnya, kemudian membaringkan badannya di atas permadani alam. "Mungkin… aku menyukainya…"

Dan detik itu juga, Hinata merasa dadanya panas, sakit. Bagai ribuan bintang di langit yang jatuh menimpa jantungnya saat itu juga. Mencabik-cabik dan memotong jantungnya kecil-kecil hingga tak berwujud lagi. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, berharap matanya yang mulai memanas tak menjatuhkan apapun.

"Tidak!" tiba-tiba saja, Naruto berteriak kencang sembari bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. "Aku tak boleh menyukainya. Itu adalah larangan dalam keluargaku. Keluargaku bersumpah kepada kerajaan untuk tak menyukai golongan bangsawan." Hinata menatap Naruto masih dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca."Apalagi, seorang bangsawan itu telah…bertunangan." Nada suara Naruto semakin rendah. "Siapapun, bantu aku melupakan ini semua…!" ia kembali meninggikan suaranya.

"Manusia tak bisa membohongi perasaannya, apalagi melupakan perasaannya begitu saja." Kata Hinata. Bahkan, gadis itu tak sadar jika ia berbicara tanpa gugup sama sekali. "Tetapi, manusia bisa melupakan perasaannya, jika ia belajar mencintai yang lain. Mungkin…"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, hening mencengkeram mereka.

"Hm…Terima kasih, Hinata…" Naruto memecah keheningan. "Perkataanmu lumayan menghiburku." Naruto tersenyum lebar. Dan kali ini adalah senyum tertulusnya.

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, untuk menutupi semburat merah di pipinya.

"Hinata?" Naruto memanggilnya dan berusaha menatap matanya, namun, gadis itu selalu menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Hey, Hinata. Aku tak tahu kalau kau memiliki suara sebagus itu."Puji Naruto dan membuat wajah Hinata semakin memerah. Rona merah yang sebelumnya hanya di pipi, kini merambat hingga ke seluruh wajah putihnya.

"…Ng… tidak, kok…" Hinata bergumam tak jelas.

"Tapi,Hinata. Kau bernyanyi tentang kunang-kunag padahal tak ada seekor kunang-kunangpun di sini."

"Di sini ada kunang-kunang, kok…" Ujar Hinata setelah menguras habis seluruh rona merah di wajahnya. "Ha-Hanya saja, mereka bel-um keluar…mung-mungkin sebentar lagi."

Dan entah takdir atau bukan, serangga mungil yang baru saja mereka bicarakan muncul satu persatu, hingga akhirnya terbang dengan jumlah yang besar.

Membuat mereka mengalihkan pandangan dan memandangi kerlap-kelip cahaya serangga itu.

"Wah." gumam Naruto tanpa sadar. Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya.

" A-aku merasa, seolah bintang turun dari langit…" Hinata mengutarakan pendapatnya. "K-kau tahu, N-Naruto?" Hinata memulai percakapan. Naruto menatap Hinata menanti kelanjutan kalimat gadis indigo itu. "Ketika aku maasih kecil, Ibuku berkata, tangkaplah salah satu kunang-kunang dengan cahaya terindah menurutmu, genggam dengan kedua tangan di depan dada, kemudian berharap sesuatu pada kunang-kunang itu. Setelah itu, apapun yang kita inginkan, pasti terwujud." Hinata menangkap salah satu kunang-kunang di dekatnya, kemudian menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangan. "Seperti ini." Katanya yang untuk kedua kalinya, ia melupakan kegugupannya dengan Naruto.

Naruto terus mengamati setiap gerak-gerik Hiinata. Hinata yang menutup matanya setelah meletakkan genggaman tangannya di depan dadanya, tepat di bawah dagunya. Ia mulai berharap. "Aku berharap, Naruto bisa terus bahagia selamanya."

Naruto tertegun atas permohonan Hinata. Ia merasa jantungnya berdetak sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Hinata membuka matanya dan berkata, "Sekarang giliranmu, N-Naruto."

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Naruto meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas tangan Hinata yang menggenggam kunang-kunang.

Ia menggenggam erat tangan Hinata.

Hinata merasa seluruh tubuhnya dialiri sengatan listrik yang kuat.

Gadis itu merasa pipinya terbakar untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Ia merasa tubuhnya kaku tak dapat digerakkan barang hanya menarik nafas.

"N-Naruto, a-apa yang kau…" Hinata tak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tentu saja aku akan membuat permohonan. Apalagi?" balas Naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Benar-benar tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Tak tahukah ia jika dirinya telah membuat seluruh organ tubuh gadis di hadapannya berhenti bekerja?

Baiklah, bukan Naruto namanya jika ia menyadari hal itu.

"T-tapi, kau dapat menangkap kunang-kunang-m-mu sen-diri, kan?" Hinata menatap lurus genggaman tangan Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau." Ujar Naruto. "kau bilang harus menangkap kunang-kunang dengan cahaya terindah, bukan? Menurutku, kunang-kunang dengan cahaya terindah itu adalah yang berada di dalam tanganmu ini. Itu artinya, aku hanya ingin kunang-kunang ini." Naruto bersikeras.

"Ta-Ta-Ta-Tapiiiii…" Hinata semakin gugup karena dirasanya genggaman tangan Naruto semakin mengerat. "Kunang-Ku-kunang itu hanya boleh dipakai s-sekali…" Oke, semua orangpun pasti tahu jika itu hanyalah kebohongan Hinata untuk menyingkirkan tangan Naruto yang berada di atas tangannya.

Seperti melihat pertengkaran anak kecil, bukan?

Dan saat itu juga, Naruto memilih untuk menyingkirkan tangannya dan mencari kunang-kunangnya sendiri sementara Hinata membebaskan kunang-kunang tanpa dosa yang –mungkin- sudah kehabisan nafas karena digenggam dua orang sekaligus.

"Sampai jumpa, kunang-kunang…" Hinata menatap nanar kunang-kunang tersebut yang terbang sempoyongan.

"Hinata." Naruto memanggilnya dan berharap gadis itu menoleh padanya.

"E-em..ya?" Hinata memutar kepalanya menghadap Naruto yang telah menghadapkan seluruh tubuhnya pada Hinata. "Diam sebentar." Lanjutnya memberi perintah.

"E-eh?"

"Ssst…" Naruto meletakkan jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya yang mendesis pelan.

Hinata menuruti perintah Naruto dan memilih untuk diam. Ia diam dengan matanya yang terus memperhatikan gerakan Naruto.

Naruto memperhatikan Hinata dengan seksama. Ia tak melepaskan sapphirenya sedetikpun dari wajah pualam Hinata. Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya perlahan. Benar-benar pelan. Lelaki itu menggerakkan tangannya menuju pipi kemerahan Hinata.

Hinata yang mengetahui arah tangan Naruto, dapat merasakan jantungnya kembali berdetak hebat.

Ia merasa dirinya semakin gugup.

'_Sudah cukup dengan tangannya yang tadi menggenggamku dan sekarang, ia akan menyentuh pipiku? Aku tak dapat mempertahankan jantungku lebih lama dari ini…'_ batin gadis itu panik.

Tangan Naruto bergerak semakin mendekati pipi kanan Hinata.

Mata lelaki itupun masih terus melekat pada wajah Hinata, tanpa ada tanda lelaki itu mau mengalihkan pandangannya.

Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat.

'_Seseorang. Jangan biarkan aku pingsan di tempat iniiii…'_ batinnya kembali menggerutu.

Dan… Hap!

Tangan Naruto telah mendarat di pipi Hinata dengan lembut.

Tentu saja semakin membuat jantungnya berhenti memompa darah.

"Hinata… aku…" Naruto berkata dengan perlahan.

Hinata memusatkan matanya pada objek yang lain. Ia menghindari tatapan Naruto.

"Aku…" Naruto kembali mengulangi perkataannya.

Hinata semakin gugup setiap kali lelaki itu meneruskan perkataannya. Ia tak berani berharap lebih.

"Aku mendapatkannya…!"

"Eeh?" Hinata menatap bingung Naruto. Lelaki itu tersenyum menatap tangannya yang semula menyentuh pipi Hinata, kini telah berada di depan dadanya.

"Aku mendapatkan kunang-kunangnya." Naruto tersenyum dengan senyuman terbaiknya.

'_Tentu saja, Hinata. Tak mungkin ia berniat menciummu atau semacamnya. Ingat, ia menyukai Sakura.' _Batinnya menghibur diri sendiri. Meskipun kata-katanya itu tak terdengar seperti hiburan sama sekali.

"Baiklah, aku berharap…" Naruto mengambil jeda sedetik. "Aku berharap, aku dan Hinata dapat berbahagia selamanya."

Dan perkataan itu sukses membuat Hinata kembali memerah.

"Na-Naruto… mak-maksud perkataanmu itu…" Hinata memain-mainkan kedua telunjuknya di depan mukanya.

"Tentu saja aku ingin kita bahagia berdua." Terang Naruto membuat pipi gadis bermata lavender itu memerah. "Aku tak ingin yang bahagia hanya aku. Karena itu, aku memohonkan bagianmu juga."

Hinata mendapati pipinya kembali ke warna semula setelah mendengar kelanjutan kalimat Naruto.

'_Ternyata itu maksudnya…' _batinnya lagi.

Dan Hinata merasa, ia harus ingat satu fakta.

Fakta bahwa Naruto bukan orang yang peka.

Dan manusia 'tidak peka' itulah orang yang ia cintai, bukan?

Hinata tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya gadis itu berkata, "Terima kasih Naruto…"

"Terima kasih kembali."

**~'~"~'~**

Naruto menguap lebar. Ia melangkah di samping Hinata yang menggenggam sekeranjang bunga di tangannya.

"Hey, Hinata." Hinata menghadapkan wajahnya pada si pemanggil. "Tak terasa sudah selarut ini, ya…" Naruto mencoba basa-basi, untuk memusnahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

Hinata menjawab dengan anggukan kecil.

"Hey,Hinata. Aku ingin tahu nama keluargamu…" Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya ke belakang kepala dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada tangannya.

"Na-ma… Keluar-ga..?" Hinata menatap Naruto sejenak. Ia melihat Naruto mengangguk menjawab perkataannya.

"..Em, aku…" Hinata ragu. Antara memberi tahu dan tidak. "Maaf, aku…aku tak bisa…maksudku, aku…" Hinata menghentikan kata-katanya. "Suatu hari nanti, kau pasti akan tahu, Naruto…" Akhirnya Hinata menemukan jawaban.

"Kenapa harus menunggu 'suatu hari' jika aku bisa mengetahuinya sekarang?"

"Aku-aku mohon… jangan …jangan membahas keluarga lagi, Naruto…" Hinata menatap jalan setapak di bawah kakinya yang sedang ia lalui. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan tangisnya. Ia teringat keluarganya dan itu membuat hatinya perih.

"Owh, Oke… " Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda mengerti.

Hening.

Hanya terdengar suara langkah kaki mereka yang semakin dekat dengan kota.

"Hinata." Naruto memanggil gadis itu Namun, tak dapat gubrisan apapun darinya.

"Hoy, Hinata!" masih tak dapat jawaban. Bahkan, hanya tatapan matapun tak diberikan oleh Hinata.

Naruto maju ke hadapan Hinata yang masih terus tunduk. Berjalan mundur di depan Hinata.

"Hinata, Hoy! Hinata!" Naruto melampai-lambaikan tangannya tepat di depan wajah manis gadis itu. Seketika itu juga, gadis itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"E-Eh…ya…a-ap-apa, Naruto?"

"Kau marah?" Tanya Naruto. _Sapphire_nya menatap lurus _Amethyst_ Hinata.

"Eh?"

"Apa kau marah karena aku bertanya tentang keluargamu?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Tidaktidaktidaktidak!" Hinata menggeleng dengan cepat. "A-a-ku tidak marah kok. Sama sekali."

"Baguslah, aku kira kau marah padaku karena dari tadi kau mendiamkanku, Hinata." Naruto kembali meng-obral senyum terkerennya, dan senyum tersebut kembali mengacak-acak jantung Hinata.

"Naruto, To-tolong hentikan itu…" Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

"Maksudmu, Senyumanku?"

"Bukan. Maksudku, ber-berjalan mundur se-seperti ituu…" Hinata kembali menatap Naruto yang masih berjalan mundur di hadapannya. "Berba-haya… aku ngeri melihatnya…" Lanjutnya.

"Oooh.." Naruto ber-oh ria. Kemudian meletakkan tangannya kembali di belakang kepala oranye-nya. "Tak apa-apa, Hinata. Aku sudah biasa berjalan mundur. Tak akan jatuh, kok…" Naruto kembali memuntahkan cengirannya. Hinata –lagi-lagi- membuang mukanya agar Naruto tak melihat rona merah di wajahnya.

Dan sepertinya, Dewi _fortuna_ sedang tak menaungi mereka malam ini.

Naruto –karena berjalan mundur- tak melihat ada sebuah batu di belakangnya hingga…

GEDEBRUKK..!

Lelaki itu terjungkal kebelakang dengan suksesnya. Ia jatuh terlentang.

Sementara Hinata –entah ini keberuntungan atau bukan untuknya-,karena ia sedang memalingkan mukanya, tentu saja ia tak dapat menghindari musibah yang satu ini.

BRUUK..

Ia terjatuh seperti Naruto Karena ia menyandung kaki Naruto. Hinata terjatuh menimpa Naruto. Tepat di atas tubuh Naruto. Wajahnya menubruk dada bidang Naruto. Sementara Naruto, ia menyangga berat tubuh mereka berdua dengan kedua tangannya. Keranjang bunga yang Hinata bawa, terlempar ke atas dan jatuh bertebaran bagai hujan bunga di atas mereka.

Hinata masih mengumpulkan pikirannya untuk mengambil kesimpulan atas posisi mereka saat ini. Naruto di bawah dengan Hinata berada di atasnya. Sepertinya, keadaan seperti ini pernah terjadi pada mereka sebelumnya (Chapter 2).

Pemandangan yang amat-sangat tidak enak dipandang. Dan –mungkin- akan terjadi kehebohan besar jika ada penduduk desa yang melihatnya. Pasalnya, Bagaimana jika salah seorang penduduk desa yang melihat mereka dalam posisi itu mengira mereka sedang berbuat sesuat yang –ehem- berated M?

Jangan sampai itu terjadi.

"Hi-Hinata…" Naruto berkata sambil setengah mendesah. Masalahnya, Hinata menekan bagian atas Naruto, di mana paru-parunya berada. Dan itu membuat Naruto susah bernafas. "Hinata, beraaa…t."

Ting!

Suara Naruto mengembalikan akal sehat Hinata. Gadis Indigo itu segera bangkit dan membungkukkan badannya sebagai permintaan maaf.

"Ma-maafh…maafkan aku.." Hinata kembali panik. Ia segera membelakangi tubuh Naruto untuk memunguti bunga-bunga bawaannya yang bertebaran di sekitar mereka. Tentu saja gadis itu hanya memunguti bunga-bunganya sebagai alasan agar Naruto tak melihat wajahnya yang tengah mendidih. Wajah Hinata saat ini dapat di samakan dengan ceret berisi air yang akan berbunyi _'piiiip'_ jika air telah mendidih.

Sedangkan Naruto. Ia memandang punggung Hinata dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya, sejak beberapa saat yang lalu, ketika ia 'bermain' kunang-kunang dengannya.

Dan perasaan aneh itu selalu ada jika ia menatap tubuh mungil Hinata,

Senyum gadis itu,

Mata _lavender_nya yang bersinar,

Suaranya yang lembut dan merdu,

Maupun wajah cantik nan manis gadis itu.

Mungkinkah…?

**~'~"~'~**

**\Meanwhile/**

Seorang gadis berambut _pinkish _berjalan turun dari sebuah kereta kencana diikuti seorang lelaki _raven _ di belakangnya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Sasuke…" Sakura menggaruk pipi kanannya yang tak gatal dengan telunjuknya. "Terutama, bunga ini…" Sakura menatap buket bunga Lily dalam pelukannya.

"Hn." Jawab lelaki itu singkat.

"Em… yah, oke, selamat malam, Sasuke." Sakura berkata gugup nan canggung. Ia akan memutar tubuhnya jika saja lelaki _onyx _tak memanggilnya.

"Sakura."

"Em, iya?" Sakura menghadapkan kembali kepalanya pada Sasuke.

"Aku akan menjemputmu besok." Sasuke menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Jangan lupa." Lanjutnya.

"Untuk…apa?" tanyanya pada sosok lelaki itu.

"Kencan. Apalagi?" jawabnya masih dengan raut muka _stoic. _Seketika itu juga, wajah Sakura memanas. _"Bisanya lelaki di hadapanku ini mengatakan sesuatu tentang 'kencan' dengan wajah yang datar seperti itu.' _ Batinnya.

"Ah, i-itu… kau jemput saja aku di rumah Hinata. Aku akan berada di sana besok." Kata Sakura menerangkan. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di rumah… gadis itu?" Tanya Sasuke masih mempertahankan nada bicaranya yang arrogan.

"Aku teman baiknya." Sakura sekenanya.

"Hn. Sudah malam. Masuklah ke dalam. Aku tak ingin kau sakit ketika hari kencan kita nanti."

Kita?

Tentu saja kata ganti 'kita' yang digunakan lelaki itu mengundang rona merah di pipi Sakura. Semerah rambutnya malam ini.

"hm.. tentu. " Sakura melihat Sasuke talah membalikkan tubuhnya untuk kembali menaiki kereta kencananya.

"Sasuke, tunggu." Panggilnya. Yang dipanggil hanya melihat melalui celah pundaknya.

"Selamat malam, Sasuke." Ucap Sakura dan dii balas senyuman ringan Sasuke. Senyuman tulus milik Sasuke yang baru pertama ia lihat. Mukanya kembali memerah.

"Selamat malam."

.

**.**

**.To be Continue.**

**.**

**.**

**AN: **

**-Maaf, telat update…!-**

**Dan Rippe yakin seyakin-yakinnya, bahwa Readers sekalian ga bisa memaafkan ketelatanRippe ini yang luar biasa lemotnya…**

**Jujur aja, Laptop Rippe kebanyakan virus hingga lemot update. N Rippe sendiri kemarin sempat sakit-walaupun hanya sesak nafas, itu dapat di sebut sakit, kan?- terus, kemarin itu, Rippe be-*Plaakk- (Dilempar mobil xenia sama readers)**Readers : Bilang aza mau nyari alasan**hehehee…***

**Hiks…hiks…. Gomen ne… hontou ni, gomen ne…**

**.**

**Kira kira, lagu yang Rippe pakai itu aneh, ga? Rippe bingung….**

**.**

**Hanya perasaan Rippe saja atau Fict ini semakin hancur?**

**.**

**Dan akhirnya selesai juga chapter 5 … Rippe harap banyak yang suka…*Memandang penuh harap ke arah Readers*Gimana, Minna-san? Terutama NARUHINA LOVERS….. puas dengan chapter 5? Hehehe…. Kayaknya cerita ini tambah gak jelas ya….. apa ada OOC? Typo? Saran n Kritik yang bersifat membangun (NOT FLAME)? Silahkan melalui PM atau REVIEW….**

**Nah, seperti janji Rippe, chapter 5 penuh dengan NaruHina. Walaupun di bagian akhirnya Sasu Saku muncul juga, sih… karena, Rippe mengingat bahwa tokoh utama fic ini aadalah mereka berempat, Rippe ga ingin bersikap ga adil dengan hanya memunculkan salah satu atau salah dua dari mereka. Dan, jadilah chapter 5 yang abal dan cerita pasaran ini….**

**Ufufufu~ semoga kalian tak kecewa dengan chapter 5 nya, ya… ^^**

**Special thanks to :**

**.Hinata Uzumaki** : Kyaa~ Rippe terharu sama perjuangan(?) mu yang gak henti-hentinya menengok fic ini dan setia membaca fic ini. (Rippe beneran mau nangis lho, serius!) tenang aja, kau sudah liat sendiri, kan? Cinta yang mulai tumbuh di antara mereka? Ufufufu….jadi ga sabar dengan berita selanjutnya *Plakk-(Yang author siapa, sih?)*

Oke, arigatou gozaimashita. Rippe akan berusaha mengupdate fic selanjutnya secepat tornado. Semoga…

**. ****Sora akira : **Terima kasih sudah mau menunggu kelanjutan fic gaje ini,, baca fict ini lagi, ya… ^^, Rippe akan menunggu kunjungan Sora-san yang selanjutnya…^^

**.****Hiru'Na' Fourthok'og **

**.**** Yuki : **Yuki-san…^^. Buat Rippe, ga masalah mau review di chapter berapa. Karena, bagi rippe, review adalah review. Mau di chapter berapa itu semua sama-sama nyemangatin Rippe. Tentang Pair, kau bisa menebaknya sekarang, bukan?

**. Rizuka Hanayuuki : **Hah? Sasuke Ngebantu kerajaan Konoha? Kita lagi ngomongin apa ya-*Plakk-* Ehehehe…. Gimana, ya? kita tunggu kelanjutan ceritanya aja, gimana?ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya? (?)(?)(?)(?)(?)

Ufufufu… NaruHina pun telah muncul. Gimana? Suka? Ufufufu….

Thanks ya, dah mau ngeriview…^^ n maaf untuk kelemotan Rippe dalam meng-update.

**. Agnes Bigbang : **Pairnya? Hm… sepertinya, Agnes-san dapat menebak pair itu berdasarkan cerita di atas. Terima kasih telah menunggu update-annya…^^

**. ****Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo**

**. ****Lollytha-chan**

**.Mayuna Namikaze : **SasuHina? Wah, gomen, Rippe sudah menjelaskannya di chapter 3 yang bertuliskan 'announcement', bukan? Maaf, ya… dan terima kasih sudah mereview. Rippe ucapkan beribu-ribu terima kasih untukmu^^

**.Uchiharuno kagome : **Hai juga^^, Hontou ni? Benarkah, kau menyukai fic ini? Kyaa~… Rippe merasa melayang*Plakk-(Lebay mode : ON) hehe, maaf updatenya telat. Tapi, terimakasih banyak atas Reviewnya…^^

**. Shella : **Benarkah? Rippe juga jarang menemukandongeng kerajaan karena itu, rippe membuatnya. Apa kau suka, Shella-san? Terima kasih untuk reviewnya, ya^^

**.****Namikaze HyuuZu**

**.NHL-Chan**

**.Eky-chan**

**(seperti biasa, yang login Rippe PM-in)**

**Oh ya, maaf kalau ada kesalahan pengetikan nama.**

**Dan jika ada FIC KALIAN yang ingin Rippe baca, silahkan sarankan pada Rippe. Rippe akan berusaha membaca dan mereviewnya.^^**

**Rippe ga lupa memberi ucapan terima kasih kepada silent readers.^^**

**Dan Rippe ga lupa bilang makasih sama readers baik hati dan rajin sampe A/N Rippe di baca juga^^.**

**Ok… sekian dulu dari Rurippe…. Semoga, readers sekalian suka fic saya*Plakkk- GR amet* hehee…. **

**Jaa nee….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Signatured**

**.**

**.**

**Rurippe no Kimi**


	7. Chapter 6

"_Siapkan kereta sekarang juga. Aku akan pergi dengan seseorang hari ini" Lelaki berambut _raven _berkata kepada salah seorang pengawal kerajaan. Pengawal tersebut meng-iyakan dan segera menjalankan perintah tuannya._

_Sebuah kereta kencana berhenti tepat di depan kerajaan Uchiha. Tetapi, bukan kereta milik kerajaan tersebut. melainkan…_

"_Uchiha, lama tak berjumpa." Seorang lelaki berambut panjang kecoklatan keluar dan segera menyapa sang Raja Uchiha tanpa senyum sedikitpun._

_Raja Uchiha yang sedang berdiri tepat di depan pintu masuk kerajaan, mendengus kecil saat mendengar sapaan lelaki itu._

"_Jika kau datang kemari hanya untuk berbasa-basi, lebih baik kau kembali saja ke kerajaan 'Hyuga' mu itu." Ucap Raja Sasuke itu ketus._

"_Baiklah. Aku kemari bukan untuk sekedar basa-basi." Lelaki berambut kecoklatan itu melangkah mendekati Sasuke. Lavendernya menatap lurus pada _onyx _ Sasuke, pertanda ia sedang serius. "Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepadamu."_

_Pada saat yang bersamaan, Kereta kencana kerajaan Uchiha berhenti di seberang kereta milik lelaki berambut kecoklatan itu._

"_Cepatlah. Jangan membuang waktuku lebih dari ini." Sasuke berbicara masih mempertahankan nada bicaranya yang _stoic.

"_Hari ini, aku dan adikku akan menyelesaikan semua perintah Raja Hyuuga yang berkaitan dengan Hinata." Lelaki itu mengambil jeda sejenak. "Dan kuharap, kau tak mencampuri urusan keluargaku lagi."_

"_Lagi? Hn. Pernahkah aku mengurusi kalian?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada sarkastik._

"_Hn." Lelaki bermata lavender itu mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Jika aku mengatakan 'kau', itu berarti 'kau dan seluruh penduduk desamu'. Jangan sampai kau dan penduduk-pendudukmu itu sok menjadi pahlawan. Karena ini hanya masalah keluargaku saja." Sambungnya. "Aku sudah memperingatkanmu,. ."_

_._

_._

_._

**~'~"~'~**

**Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title :**

**~ The Princesses Tales~**

**Author : Rurippe no Kimi**

**Type : AU (Alternative Universe), OOC Tingkat tinggi(Maybe?), Gaje, Bahasa Indonesia, DLL, RnR Please…!**

**Main Character : Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke**

**Warning :Amateur,**

**.**

**If you Don't like , Don't read, Don't FLAME**

_If you Don't like , Don't read, Don't FLAME_

If you Don't like , Don't read, Don't FLAME

_**If you don't like, don't read, don't FLAME**_

**(Sudah Diingatkan ****4**** kali ya…!)**

**Enjoy please!^_^**

**.**

**~'~"~'~**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura berjalan beriringan dengan Naruto. Mereka berdua diam. Tak ada seorangpun memulai pembicaraan. Sakura bersenandung kecil sembari menatap gumpalan awan putih yang berarak di langit, sedang Naruto, ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Sakura menghentikan senandungnya dan memekik kecil saat melihat sebuah rumah berwarna _Amethyst _dari kejauhan. Ia segera berlari kecil mendekati rumah tersebut.

"HINATAA…" Sakura memanggil pemilik rumah dengan suara yang menggelegar. Mau tidak mau, Hinata-sang pemilik rumah- menghentikan aktivitasnya dan segera membukakan pintu rumah mungilnya.

"Sakura…" Hinata tersenyum manis sebagai sambutan pada tamunya. Gadis _Indigo _itu menggeser tubuhnya, memberi jalan pada Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Sakura…" Suara _Baritone _seseorang terdengar dari kejauhan. Perlahan sosok itu mendekat dan tampaklah lelaki _Blonde _–Naruto- yang tampak terengah-engah.

Lelaki _Blonde _itu melihat Sakura dan sedikit menyipitkan matanya, pertanda jika ia sedang kesal. "Kau ini tak berkata apa-apa langsung pergi begitu saja. Mengejutkanku, tahu!" Protesnya ketika telah berada di depan rumah Hinata.

Dan saat itu juga, Naruto melirik kecil pada seorang gadis berambut panjang yang masih terpaku di dekat Sakura. Pun Hinata yang sadar dirinya sedang diperhatikan hanya balas menatap.

Naruto memperhatikan Hinata.

Hinata menatap Naruto.

_Sapphire _bertemu _Amethyst._

Menatap dalam langit di mata Naruto membuat Hinata mengingat kejadian semalam. Ia mengingat ketika tubuh mungilnya berada di atas tubuh Naruto. Ia ingat saat wajahnya mendarat manis pada dada bidang Naruto. Bahkan, ia masih dapat merasakan aroma tubuh Naruto kala itu.

Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Menatap Amethyst Hinata membuat tubuhnya merasakan gejolak aneh. Ia teringat kejadian semalam. Bagai sebuah film, otaknya memutar kembali semua kejadian semalam hanya dalam satu kedipan mata.

Seketika itu juga, pipi mereka bersemu memerah. Baik itu Hinata, Maupun Naruto.

"E-errr... Selamat pagi, Hinata." Naruto mencoba berbasa-basi untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan.

"A-a-ah! Aku lupa, a-aku harus.. maksudku, aku-aku meninggalkan masakanku." Hinata memutar badannya dan segera mengambil langkah seribu. Ia tak ingin terlalu larut dalam keadaan seperti itu. "K-kalian belum makan pagi, 'kan? Aku su..dah menyiapkan makan

"Eh? Hinata?" Sakura yang sedari tadi memperhatikan terlihat bingung. Ia menatap Hinata dan Naruto bergantian. "Naruto?" dan panggilannya tak dapat gubrisan apapun dari Hinata maupun Naruto.

"Hn. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan mereka." Sebuah suara terdengar dari punggung Sakura. Gadis itu segera memutar kepalanya ke kanan dan mendapati lelaki _raven _bermata_ onyx _telah berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Sakura dapat merasakan punggungnya bersentuhan dengan dada Sasuke.

Sontak saja wajah Sakura memerah.

"Eee… sejak kapan kau di belakangku, Sasuke?" Sakura berusaha menutupi kegugupannya dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Sejak semenit kurang dua puluh empat detik yang lalu." Ujar Sasuke datar tanpa intonasi. Sakura melirik ke belakang Sasuke dan menemukan sebuah kereta kencana terparkir manis di seberang rumah Hinata.

"Apa kita akan pergi sekarang?" Tanya Sakura. "Bagaimana jika kita makan dulu? Hinata sudah menyiapkan sarapan." Sakura meneruskan perkataannya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke. Ia segera menarik tangan Sasuke untuk masuk.

"Em… kalau ada apa-apa, aku berada di gazebo belakang rumah…Hinata." Naruto berkata –entah kepada siapa- sambil melangkah untuk berlalu. Naruto melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya penuh ejekan yang sulit diartikan.

"Apa lihat-lihat!" Bentak Naruto. Namun, Sasuke berjalan cuek dan mendahului langkah Naruto.

"Hn." Sasuke menatap Naruto sekilas sebelum mendahuluinya. Tatapan yang bermakna wajah-memerahmu-terlihat-bodoh.

"Apa maksud tatapanmu itu, 'Raja' Brengsek!" Naruto kesal dan segera menyusul Sasuke yang telah lebih dahulu pergi ke halaman belakang rumah.

Sedangkan Sakura segera mendekati Hinata yang sedang sibuk mengiris wortel.

"Hinata, aku akan membantumu. Apa ada pisau lagi?" Sakura bertanya sembari berusaha menatap wajah Hinata yang terus-terusan merunduk.

"Ah, eum… ada di dalam kotak di atas rak piring. Kau dapat mengambilnya dengan naik kursi kecil di sana." Ujar Hinata memberi petunjuk. Sakura melangkah mengikuti perkataan Hinata. setelah mendapatkan barang yang ia inginkan, Sakura mengambil beberapa sayuran untuk dipotong dan mengambil tempat tepat di kanan Hinata.

"Hinata, kau tahu?" Sakura membuka pembicaraan. "Aku bersyukur aku mengikuti saranmu waktu itu untuk mencoba memberi orang lain kesempatan dan mencoba mencari sisi baik 'sang Raja Uchiha' itu…" Sakura mengambil jeda sejenak. Dilihatnya Hinata yang telah berhenti mengiris wortel untuk memperhatikan dirinya berbicara. "Aku rasa… aku menyukainya.." pipi Sakura merona sewarna rambutnya saat mengatakan perasaannya.

"Syukurlah, Sakura… aku kira, kau takkan menyukainya melihat sikapmu yang begitu membencinya…" Hinata tersenyum manis.

"Dan ia mengajakku pergi kencan. Ya ampun… aku tak menyangkanya…" Setelah itu, terjadilah percakapan –lumayan- panjang yang tentu saja didominasi oleh cerita Sakura tentang dirinya dan 'tunangannya'.

"Nah, Hinata… aku sudah cerita padamu tentang kejadian semalam… " Sakura mengeluarkan seringainya. "Sekarang, ceritakan apa yang terjadi denganmu semalam?" Sakura menatap Hinata dengan senyum menggoda.

Klontang!

Sebuah pisau yang semula berada dalam genggaman tangan seorang gadis Indigo, kini telah berada di lantai. Hinata-sang gadis Indigo- terlihat panik ketika mendengar permintaan Sakura untuk menceritakan kejadian semalam. Benar-benar panik hingga gadis itu menjatuhkan pisau yang dibawanya.

"Ah, ma-ma-ma-a-af, a-kku t-t-t-t-tak ber-maksud men-jatuhkan p-ipisauku…" Hinata segera meraih pisaunya yang jatuh, kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja dapur. Ia mengambil irisan wortel yang baru saja diirisnya, setelah itu mencampurkan wortel tersebut pada sebuah wajan besar berisi panci untuk membuat nasi goreng.

"Aaaa… Sakura, ayo cepat. Bagaimana… bagaimana jika mereka sudah… sudah kelaparan menunggu sa-sarapannya?" Hinata berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Membuat Sakura terdiam dalam kebingungan yang semakin pekat.

**~'~"~'~**

"Terima kasih atas makanannya." Koor keempat manusia itu hampir bersamaan.

Naruto tampak menepuk-nepuk pelan perutnya.

Sasuke yang mengelap bibirnya dengan sehelai tisu.

Sakura yang meminum segelas susu hangat.

Sedangkan Hinata sibuk merapikan piring-piring sisa makan mereka untuk dibawa ke tempat cuci piring.

"Ng… S-Sakura, bisa tolong ambilkan piring yang itu?" Hinata meminta bantuan Sakura untuk mengambil piring Naruto. Gadis _Indigo _itu tak berani meminta bantuan Naruto secara langsung.

"Hinata, ini piringku. Seharusnya kau meminta bantuanku, bukannya Sakura." Naruto menggenggam erat piring yang dimaksud oleh Hinata. "Ini." Naruto memberikannya pada Hinata. wajah Hinata memerah kembali.

"Ayo pergi, Sakura." Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya. "Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan 'urusan' mereka." Perkataan Sasuke sukses membuat wajah kedua manusia yang dimaksud merona kemerahan. Hinata segera berlari menuju tempat cuci piring di dalam rumahnya untuk meletakkan piring-piring tersebut.

"Hey, apa maksudmu!" Naruto berkata setengah berteriak. Sasuke menghiraukannya.

"Hn. Ada yang lupa aku sampaikan padamu." Sasuke memutar tubuhnya menghadap Hinata yang telah kembali dari meletakkan piring. "Tadi pagi 'dia' datang."

Hinata terkejut. Tanpa sadar, ia menggenggam erat ujung roknya. "A-Apa yang ia katakan padamu?"

"Ia akan menemuimu hari ini." Ucap Sasuke singkat.

"L-la-lu?"

Hening.

Sasuke tak berkata apapun.

Naruto menatap heran Sasuke dan Hinata. pun Sakura yang tak mengerti inti pembicaraan tersebut.

"Ia berkata agar aku tak ikut campur urusan kalian lagi." Sasuke melangkah mendekati Sakura. "Karena itu, aku tak dapat membantumu seperti waktu itu. Selesaikan sendiri urusanmu." Sasuke segera menggandeng lengan Sakura dan melangkah keluar rumah tersebut. Sakura terlihat kelabakan mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang begitu cepat.

"E-eh… Sasuke pelan-pelan. Daa Hinata… terima kasih sarapannya. Aku pergi, Naruto…" Suara Sakura menghilang di balik pintu yang tertutup.

"Hinata? hoy, Hinata?" Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Hinata. tak ada respon.

Tiba-tiba saja, Hinata berlari mengambil keranjang bunganya dan menatap Naruto. Naruto dapat menemukan kekhawatiran dari _lavender _Hinata.

"A-Aku akan pergi ke danau kemarin untuk mengumpulkan bunga. Kau mau ikut atau pulang, Na-Naruto?"

"Aku ikut."

**~'~"~'~**

"Sasuke." Sakura memanggil seorang lelaki yang duduk de sebelahnya. Lelaki itu memandang keluar jendela kereta kencana. "Tadi, apa maksud perkataanmu dengan Hinata?"

"Hmp? Tak ada." Jawab lelaki itu singkat. Sakura baru saja akan membuka mulut ketika Sasuke kembali berkata, "Sudah sampai. Ayo turun." Sasukie terlihat membuka pintu kencana dan segera keluar dari dalamnya. Sakura mengikuti.

"Aku akan ke taman di sebelah sana." Sasuke mengarahkan telunjuknya pada taman dengan kolam buatan yang memiliki sebuah air mancur. Lelaki itu berkata kepada salah seorang pengawalnya. "Jangan ganggu kami untuk beberapa saat. Ayo, Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk kecil dan berjalan di belakang Sasuke.

"Wah, taman ini indah sekali…" Celetuk Sakura sembari memperhatikan seluk beluk taman tempat mereka berada sekarang. "Seperti taman yang berada di halaman belakang kerajaanku…" kalimat Sakura selanjutnya terdengar sendu. "Andai saja tidak terjadi perang…"

"Hn. Jika perang tak berakhir, mungkin aku akan pergi lagi…" Ujar Sasuke pelan yang terdengar seperti gumaman untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, Sasuke? Sepertinya kau mengatakan sesuatu." Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya dari taman, menuju lelaki di depannya.

"Tidak."

Setelah itu, mereka diam tanpa satupun dari mereka berbicara.

Diam dengan jalan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Sasuke, bagaimana jika kerajaan Uchiha diserang kerajaan lain? Kita tak punya tempat lain untuk lari." Sakura mencoba mengutarakan pikirannya sedari tadi.

"Tenang saja, Putri. Para tentara kerajaanku kuat. Mereka mampu mengalahkan musuh seperti apapun." Jawab Sasuke dengan tenang.

Membuat Sakura tersenyum tenang mendengar jawaban tersebut.

"Ngh… Sasuke, aku mau bertanya lagi." Sasuke diam menanti kelanjutan kalimat Sakura. "Em… Apa kau tak terlalu muda untuk menjadi Raja?"

"Ibuku meninggal saat melahirkanku. Ayahku gugur saat memimpin perang ketika aku berumur sepuluh tahun. Dua tahun yang lalu, ketika umurku lima belas tahun, Kakak Laki-lakiku meninggal dengan cara yang sama seperti Ayahku." Sasuke menarik nafas sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya. "Karena itu, Hanya aku satu-satunya yang dapat memimpin kerajaan ini." Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

Sakura mengangguk mendengar cerita Sasuke, pertanda bahwa gadis itu mengerti cerita Sasuke.

"Kau ingin tahu mengapa aku pergi sebulan yang lalu?" Tanya Sasuke setelah mengajak Sakura duduk di kursi taman.

"Hmm.." Sakura mengangguk untuk kesekian kalinya. "Tentu aku ingin tahu."

"… Aku pergi memimpin pasukanku untuk melawan pasukan kerajaan Akatsuki yang menyerang kerajaanmu." Sasuke berkata tanpa menatap Sakura. Sakura terkejut mendengar alasan dari kepergian Sasuke. "Tentaraku hanya mampu mengusir mereka dari kerajaan Konoha. Tapi, tentara Akatsuki masih berkeliaran di sekitar kerajaanmu. Sepertinya, mereka benar-benar menginginkan kekayaan kerajaan Konoha."

"B-benarkah?" Sakura masih tertegun.

"Jika saja jumlah tentaraku lebih besar dan aku memiliki banyak waktu, mungkin aku bisa mengakhiri peperangan ini…"

"Apa kau akan pergi lagi, Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura memotong kalimat Sasuke.

"Tidak sekarang. Upacara Pernikahan kita sudah dekat. 'perang' bisa sedikit menunggu." Pipi Sakura memerah mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Walaupun lelaki itu berkata dengan raut muka datar, tetapi Sakura dapat merasakan keseriusan kata-kata Sasuke.

Sakura teringat sesuatu. Wajahnya kembali kewarna awal.

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkan Kerajaanku? Kerajaan Konoha?" Sakura berusaha menatap _obsidian _Sasuke. Sasuke tak balas menatap.

"Karena kerajaan Konoha penting untukmu, bukan? Aku tak ingin kau kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga bagimu." Sasuke –lagi-lagi- berkata dengan wajah datarnya. Dan lagi-lagi, perkataannya tersebut mampu membuat Sakura memerah.

Hening beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Sasuke berkata, "Maaf aku pergi terlalu lama dan tak dapat melakukan apapun demi kerajaanmu. Akatsuki ternyata lebih kuat dari dugaanku."

"Hey, Raja Uchiha. Apa kau bercanda? Kau menyelamatkan kerajaanku."

"Hn. Aku berpikir keinginanku terlalu tinggi. Untuk mengalahkan dan menghentikan Akatsuki membutuhkan waktu satu tahun bahkan lebih."

Dan kembali sunyi.

Saat itu juga, Sasuke menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Sakura. Ia menatap lurus _emerald _Sakura.

Sakura dapat merasakan jantungnya bertabuh dengan cepat.

Ia merasa sekujur tubuhnya dingin membeku, namun berkeringat.

Gugup.

Satu kata untuk menjelaskan keadaan Sakura saat ini.

"Ini." Sasuke menyodorkan sesuatu pada Sakura. Sakura menatap benda yang di sodorkan oleh Sasuke.

Benda yang berwarna-warni.

_Pink._

Kuning.

Merah.

Dan jingga.

Bercampur menjadi satu kesatuan dalam sebuah rangkaian.

Rangkaian buket bunga tulip.

'tulip berbagai macam warna'. Memiliki satu arti yang tentu saja Sakura tahu.

_'Mata yang indah.'_

"Sa-Sasuke… arti bunga ini…" Sakura bertanya untuk memastikan apa benar Sasuke mengetahui arti bunga tersebut.

"Tentu. Matamu indah." Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Sakura tanpa memandang wajah Sakura. Menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Mungkin.

Tak ayal perkataan Sasuke menciptakan rona kemerahan di pipi Sakura. Gadis itu menerima sodoran buket bunga tulip berbagai warna dari Sasuke dan memeluk rangkaian bunga tersebut.

Memeluk rangkaian buket bunga tersebut, mengingatkannya akan kejadian semalam.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke?" Sakura masih menatap rangkaian bunga dipelukannya. "Aku pikir, tadi malam kau benar-benar akan menciumku…" Sakura menggaruk pipi kemerahannya dengan ujung jari telunjuk.

"Aku tak akan melakukannya jika kau dan aku tak suka sama suka." Sasuke masih mempertahankan nada bicaranya. "Kau tak ingin aku cium, kan?"

"…ngh… bukannya tak ingin sih…" Sakura semakin kencang menggaruk pipinya. Ia semakin gugup.

_'Bodoh! Apa yang kau katakan, Sakura?' _batin hati kecil Sakura begitu menyadari apa yang baru saja di ucapkannya.

"Kalau begitu, tutup matamu…" Sasuke menyentuh dagu Sakura. Lelaki itu telah mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura. Sakura semakin merasakan tubuhnya gemetar akibat gugup.

"Sasuke…" Gumam Sakura kecil seiring tertutupnya Emerald miliknya.

Pun Sasuke telah menutup matanya.

Hening menyergap mereka.

Nyanyian alam menemani mereka.

Tulip dalam genggaman Sakura menjadi saksi bisu ketika bibir kedua manusia itu saling bersentuhan.

**~'~"~'~**

**\Meanwhile/**

"N-Naruto, Sudah hampir senja, ayo kita pulang…" Hinata berdiri mengangkat keranjangnya yang kini telah penuh bunga.

"Uwaah… tak terasa sudah hampir senja. Rasanya, kita sampai di tempat ini tadi pagi. Cepat sekali waktu berjalan…" Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas untuk meregangkan otot-ototnya. Hinata tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Eh, Hinata. biar aku saja yang membawa keranjang itu." Naruto mendekati Hinata saat melihat Hinata mengangkat keranjangnya.

"Takusahtakapa." Hinata berkata cepat. Entah mengapa, kali ini Naruto memilih untuk menuruti kemauan Hinata.

Mereka berjalan beriringan. Melangkah untuk pulang.

"Hinata, apa kau mau menceritakan padaku maksud percakapan antara kau dengan Raja 'Brengsek', maksudku Raja Sasuke itu?" Naruto bertanya seraya berusaha menatap _Amethyst _Hinata.

"Em… maaf, Naruto. Se-sepertinya aku tak ingin menceritakannya hari ini. Mungkin… lain kali." Hinata sedikit menunduk.

"Ayolah, Hinata… kau selalu menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jawaban seperti itu…"

"A-aku… aku benar-benar… tak bisa, Naruto." Hinata menunduk semakin jalan.

"Baiklah. Tapi, kau berjanji akan memberi tahukan hal itu padaku, ya." Naruto menatap Hinata dengan penuh senyuman khasnya. Yang hanya mendapat anggukan dari Hinata.

"Wah, lihat, Hinata. kita sudah masuk desa." Naruto memperhatikan sekeliling mereka dan menengok ke belakang sekilas, memperhatikan jejeran pohon yang baru saja mereka tinggalkan.

"Hei, aku yakin sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di rumahmu." Naruto kembali angkat bicara ketika ia melihat sebuah rumah mungil yang terlihat semakin kecil karena mereka melihat rumah tersebut dari kejauhan.

"Hey, Hinata. maafkan aku, ya..." Naruto menggaruk belakang rambutnya yang tak gatal. Hinata menatap Naruto yang berjalan di kirinya.

"M-maaf?" Tanya Hinata menatap Naruto tak mengerti.

"Ya. Gara-gara aku tak mendengarkan teguran darimu kemarin untuk tidak berjalan mundur, kita berdua jadi.. ehem… jatuh."

Wajah Hinata memerah sebab perkataan Naruto yang membuatnya terpaksa mengingat peristiwa semalam. Ia menggeleng pelan.

"T-tak apa, Naruto." Mereka meneruskan jalan hingga ketika beberapa meter lagi dari rumah ungu milik Hinata, sebuah suara menyapa mereka. Lebih tepatnya menyapa Hinata.

" Hinata." ujar suara itu. Hinata mencari asal suara dan sedikit terkejut begitu mengetahui sosok pemilik suara.

"K-kau… mau apa?" Hinata menghentikan langkahnya dan berjalan mundur selangkah. Naruto dapat menangkap –sedikit- ekspresi tak suka dari tatapan Hinata untuk lelaki yang menyapanya itu.

"Hinata, Pulanglah." Ujar lelaki itu datar menatap tajam Hinata. Hinata menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan pertanda bahwa ia tak ingin menuruti keinginan lelaki berambut kecoklatan itu.

"Aku tak mau."

"Hinata!" Tangan lelaki itu bergerak perlahan untuk menyentuh pundak Hinata.

Plak.

Naruto menyentakkan tangan tersebut sebelum tangan lelaki itu menyentuh pundak Hinata.

"Dia sudah bilang tak ingin ikut denganmu, kan?" Naruto berkata setengah membentak. "Apa kau tak mengerti bahasa manusia, hah? Memangnya kau siapa hingga berani memerintah Hinata seenaknya!"

"Diam! Kau orang luar tak usah mengurusi urusan keluarga kerajaan Hyuga." Lelaki itu berkata dengan nada _stoic._ "Aku adalah kakaknya dan itu urusanku ingin memerintahnya atau tidak."

"A…Apa maksudmu?" Otak Naruto masih tak dapat mencerna perkataan lelaki itu.

"Aku adalah Neji Hyuga, pangeran dari kerajaan Hyuga. Dan Hinata adalah adikku, putri kerajaan Hyuga." Satu kalimat lelaki bernama Neji yang seolah meluluh lantahkan Naruto.

Hinata?

Seorang Putri?

Kerajaan Hyuga?

Benarkah?

"Sudahlah, kak. Aku sudah bukan keluarga Hyuga lagi. Apa kau tak ing-" belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan ucapannya, sesuatu memotong kalimatnya.

"Kak Hinata." Panggil suara tersebut dengan lembut.

"Ha-Hanabi?" Hinata menatap seorang gadis dalam balutan gaun mewah yang mirip dengannya. Hanya saja sosok itu terlihat lebih kecil dan lebih muda darinya.

"Kak Hinata. Pulanglah, kak. Ayah… Ayah…" Hanabi mengambil nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya yang ia putus.

"Ayah sakit, kak. Beliau benar-benar menginginkan kepulangan kakak …"

.

**.**

**.To be Continue.**

**.**

**.**

**AN: **

**Kyaaa~ Rippe senang~ peringkat Rippe ga turun… dan Rippe masuk kelas IPA seperti yang Rippe harapkan…. (lho? Kok jadi curcol?)**

**Minna-Sama~… Gimana update-nya? Cepet ga? Sebenarnya sudah sejak beberapa hari yang lalu fict ini selesai. Hanya saja, Rippe masih ragu dengan jalan ceritanya yang terasa semakin kacau. Jujur saja, Rippe sedang kurang bersemangat menulis fic. Entahlah. Rippe juga tak mengerti mengapa Rippe sedang tak bersemangat membuat fic…**

**WAAAAA~ Minna-sama. Rippe maluuuuuuuuuuuuuu… Ini fic pertama Rippe yang ada 'Kisu-kisu'-nya… Rippe ga kuat bikinnya, jadi bagian 'itu'-nya ga Rippe jabarkan. Maaf, ya…**

**Nah, Nah… Rahasia mulai tersingkap sedikit demi sedikit… gimana kelanjutannya, ya? ufufufu~**

**BTW….Hanya perasaan Rippe saja atau Fict ini semakin hancur?**

**.**

**Nah, Apa ada OOC? Typo? Saran n Kritik yang bersifat membangun (NOT FLAME)? Silahkan melalui PM atau REVIEW….**

**Ufufufu~ semoga kalian tak kecewa dengan chapter 6 nya, ya… ^^**

**Ga banyak Omong, deh… langsung balas review aja…**

**Special thanks to :**

**.****Hiru'Na' Fourthok'og **

**.****Kirara Yuukansa**

**.****Nami Forsley-koi**

**.****Lollytha-chan**

**.****Rizuka Hanayuuki**

**.****NHL-chan**

**.****Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo**

**.****Sketsa gelap**

**.****Hana to Uzu**

**.****Alisarda12**

**.**

**.**

**.Hinata Uzumaki** : U-Uwaaa, kalau fic ini ga segera update, bakal di terror? U-uwaa…. 'Hinata Uzumaki'-Hime, hamba sudah meng-update fic ini lebih cepat dari tornado(?). Ehehee… gimana? Ceritanya ga tambah kacau, 'kan? (Semoga aja ga…), dan sekali lagi, Arigatou atas mantra 'ganbatte' dan saudaranya yang sudah menyihir Rippe untuk lebih semangat meneruskan fic ini…^^

**.**** Yuki : **Yuki-san…^^. Sudah diUpdate, nih…^^ kalau ga keberatan, Review lagi, yaah… ^^

**. Haruna-chan : **Kyaaa~ Domo Arigatou buat Haruna-chan yang sudah mau membaca fic gaje Rippe dan bahkan menyukainya…^^ Rippe terharu sekali… Nah. Ini sudah Update. Gimana tanggapannya? Thanks ya, dah mau ngeriview…^^

**. Kitsune Murasaki : **Salam kenal, Kitsune murasaki-san(Rippe bingung manggilnya…Ehehee…)**. **Makasih atas reviewnya. Menyemangati Rippe, lho…^^ Benarkah Kau menyukai fic ini? Uwaah… Makasih banget… pokoknya makasih banget, dah…!

E-eh? Dilempar baskom berisi… Perkakas..bengkel? UWAAA…! Baiklah, Rippe ga akan lemot lagi(semoga). Makanya, jangan dilempar pake barang-barang tersebut, ya… *Puppy eyes no jutsu*

**(seperti biasa, yang login Rippe PM-in)**

**Oh ya, maaf kalau ada kesalahan pengetikan nama.**

**Dan jika ada fic kalian yang ingin Rippe baca, silahkan sarankan pada Rippe. Rippe akan berusaha membaca dan mereviewnya.^^**

**Rippe ga lupa memberi ucapan terima kasih kepada silent readers.^^**

**Dan Rippe ga lupa bilang makasih sama readers baik hati dan rajin sampe AN Rippe di baca juga^^.**

**Ok… sekian dulu dari Rurippe…. Semoga, readers sekalian suka fic saya*Plakkk- GR amet* hehee…. **

**Jaa nee….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Signatured**

**.**

**.**

**Rurippe no Kimi**


	8. Chapter 7

"_Kak Hinata, pulanglah… Ayah sakit, kak. Ia menyesal telah membuat kakak pergi dari istana. Ia mengharapkan kepulangan kak Hinata…" gadis kecil itu menundukkan kepalanya. Matanya terlihat basah dan berkaca-kaca._

"_Ayah…" Hinata menatap lurus _lavender _di hadapannya. "..Sakit?" Hanabi, gadis kecil dihadapannya itu mengangguk perlahan._

"_Baiklah. Ini demi Ayah… beri aku waktu untuk bersiap-siap. Aku akan pulang untuk beberapa hari."_

"_Hinata!" Naruto memanggil Hinata saat gadis itu berlari ke rumahnya. Tak ada balasan. Lelaki berambut _Blonde _itu menyusul Hinata._

"_Kak Neji…" Hanabi setengah berbisik memanggil kakak tertuanya._

"_Hn."_

"_Sudah kukatakan, bukan? Aku bisa melakukannya tanpa keringat setetespun." Gadis kecil itu menatap rumah mungil Hinata diiringi seringaian kecil di wajahnya._

_Neji menatap adik bungsunya dengan tatapan tak suka yang sulit diartikan._

"_Hanya butuh sedikit air mata." Seringai di wajah Hanabi semakin lebar._

**~'~"~'~**

**Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title :**

**~ The Princesses Tales~**

**Author : Rurippe no Kimi**

**Type : AU (Alternative Universe), OOC Tingkat tinggi(Maybe?), Gaje, Bahasa Indonesia, DLL, RnR Please…!**

**Main Character : Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke**

**Warning :Amateur,**

**.**

**If you Don't like , Don't read, Don't FLAME**

_If you Don't like , Don't read, Don't FLAME_

If you Don't like , Don't read, Don't FLAME

_**If you Don't like , Don't read, Don't FLAME**_

**If you Don't like , Don't read, Don't FLAME**

_If you Don't like , Don't read, Don't FLAME_

_**If you don't like, don't read, don't FLAME**_

**(Sudah Diingatkan ****7**** kali ya…!)**

**Enjoy please!^_^**

**~'~"~'~**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah kereta kencana yang telah berjalan sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, akhirnya berhenti tepat di depan sebuah kerajaan besar dan mewah. Kerajaan yang didominasi oleh warna nila. Sebuah tangga yang cukup tinggi berbalut karpet beludru merah menjadi penyambut bagi setiap tamu kerajaan yang datang. Dua orang pengawal berdiri tepat di kanan dan kiri mengapit pintu masuk kerajaan.

"Selamat datang kembali, pangeran Neji, putri Hanabi dan putri Hinata …" seorang pelayan wanita menyambut kedatangan para Hyuuga sembari membungkukkan badannya.

"Maaf, bisa tolong segera antarkan aku ke tempat Ayah berada?" Hinata menghampiri pelayan tersebut.

"Baik, tuan putri."

Mereka melangkah menyusuri koridor istana, menghampiri sebuah pintu besar berukiran. Pelayan wanita tersebut segera membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

"Yang mulia, tuan putri dan pangeran telah pulang." Kata pelayan tersebut kepada seseorang yang tengah berdiri di hadapan jendela besar di ruangan itu. Setelah itu, sang pelayan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Ayah!" Hinata bergegas menghampiri seseorang yang tengah berdiri di hadapan jendela itu. Lelaki –yang dipanggil Ayah- itu segera memutar tubuhnya sebagai jawaban atas panggilan Hinata.

"Bukankah Ayah sakit? Kenapa tidak berbaring di tempat tidur saja?" Hinata akan menyentuh lengan Ayahnya namun terhenti saat mendengar jawaban sang Raja Hyuuga.

"Sakit, huh?" Raja Hyuuga itu tersenyum kecil menahan tawa. "Hanabi. Kau benar-benar berbohong? Tak Ayah sangka, kau lebih berguna dibanding Neji." Raja Hyuuga berkata dengan nada angkuh, kemudian menatap Hanabi dan Neji yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri di bibir pintu.

"Bo…bohong?" Hinata tercekat. Ia mengarahkan bola matanya untuk menatap Hanabi, meminta penjelasan. Yang ditatap hanya tersenyum lepas.

"Iya, kak Hinata. Aku berbohong agar kakak pulang." Ujar Hanabi ringan ditengah senyumnya. "Ayah mengizinkannya, kok."

Hinata menatap lantai kamar Ayahnya itu. Ia sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya,menahan tangis. "Hanabi, Ibu pasti marah jika beliau tau kau sudah berbohong…"

"Kak Hinata Bodoh! Ibu sudah tak ada. Jangan diungkit-ungkit lagi!" Ucap Hanabi setengah berteriak."Ibu itu sudah lama mat-"

"Hanabi!" Musnah sudah ketenangan di wajah Neji. Ia yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan, kini angkat bicara. Lelaki yang lebih tua 2 tahun dari Hinata itu menggenggam erat bahu kecil Hanabi.

"Apa! Kak Neji juga sama Bodohnya! Aku benci!" Hanabi menepis tangan kakaknya dengan kasar. Setelah itu berlari meninggalkan ruangan Ayahnya tersebut.

Hening.

Tak satupun dari ketiga menusia di tempat itu berniat mengeluarkan suaranya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sang Ayah melangkah pergi meninggalkan raungan itu. Saat ia berada di depan pintu, ia berkata, "Kau tak akan pernah pergi dari kerajaan ini lagi, Hinata."

"T-tapi, Ayah."

"Para pengawal akan selalu berjaga di koridor depan kamarmu." Sang Raja Hyuuga menghiraukan kata-kata Hinata.

"Ayah, Hinata masih ada urusan di toko bunga Hinata. Hinata…"

" Kali ini, kau harus menuruti perkataan Ayah tentang pertunangan 'itu'. Dan jangan mempermalukan Ayah lagi."

"T-Tapi, Ayah… Hinata ingin melakukan sesuatu sesuai keinginan Hinata. Hinata…"

"Ayah tidak meminta bantahan apapun!" Bentak Ayahnya menciutkan nyali gadis Indigo itu. Dan kali ini, Raja itu benar-benar melangkah pergi dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Hinata yang menunduk semakin dalam, meninggalkan Neji yang termenung di bibir pintu.

Neji menatap punggung Hinata yang bergetar kecil. Dan dapat ditarik kesimpulan, adiknya itu sedang menangis.

"Kenapa…kenapa?" lirih kecil gadis itu disela tangisnya. "Aku ingin memiliki hidupku sendiri… tapi, kenapa?"

Miris.

Hati lelaki itu teriris melihat adiknya menangis. Meskipun wajahnya tak menampakkan simpati sama sekali.

Sungguh. Ia ingin menghampiri tubuh mungil gadis itu dan memeluknya untuk menenangkannya.

Membelai rambut Indigonya yang serupa dengan milik ibu mereka.

Dan mengusap air matanya.

Seperti yang biasa sang Ibu lakukan ketika salah satu dari mereka menangis.

Tak bisa.

Namun Neji, ia merasa tak bisa melakukannya. Ia tak tahu harus mulai dari mana untuk menenangkan seseorang yang menangis.

Bahkan hanya untuk mengucapkan '_Jangan menangis._' Saja ia merasa dirinya tak mampu.

Tak ada yang bisa ia salahkan selain ego-nya sendiri.

Yang keluar dari bibirnya hanyalah, "Hinata, sebentar lagi makan malam. Jangan lupa ke ruang makan setelah ini."

Bukan kalimat yang mengandung makna _'menghibur'_ atau _'menenangkan'_ sama sekali.

Ironis.

~'~"~'~

Naruto mendobrak pintu kerajaan Uchiha dengan kerasnya. "'Raja Sasuke Uchiha yang Agung', Bisa kau jelaskan arti semua ini?" Ujar Naruto dengan memberikan penekanan pada kata-kata Raja-Sasuke-Uchiha-yang-Agung.

Sasuke, sang Raja, hanya menatap sekilas lelaki _Blonde _yang masuk kerajaannya dengan _'sangat sopan'_ itu sebelum akhirnya ia kembali meneruskan kegiatannya mengurus beberapa kertas yang siap ditanda tangani dengan pulpen bulunya.

Naruto yang merasa diabaikan segera mendekati Raja itu dan mencengkram erat kerah baju sang Raja. Sasuke yang kerah bajunya diangkat oleh Naruto hanya memasang ekspresi datar seolah masih tak peduli akan Naruto.

"Menjelaskan apa maksudmu?" Sasuke akhirnya angkat bicara. Naruto semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada kerah baju berwarna putih cerah itu. "Ini masih pagi. Jangan merusak pagi yang indah ini dengan tingkah tak sopanmu itu. Seorang pelayan kerajaan tak semestinya mencengkram kerah baju seorang raja seperti ini."

"Lupakan semua tentang 'Raja' dan tetek bengeknya itu. Sekarang kita akan berbicara atas nama sesama lelaki. Tak ada status apapun." Naruto mengambil jeda sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya ang sempat terpotong. " Jelaskan semua yang kau ketahui tantang Hinata dan apa maksud kalimatmu kemarin." _Sapphire_ Naruto menatap tajam _Onyx_ Sasuke.

"Aku tak tahu." Cuek Sasuke tanpa intonasi.

Mendengar jawaban itu, Naruto merasa seakan kepalanya mendidih. Mukanya merah padam menahan emosi. Dilayangkan tangannya hingga menyentuh pipi pucat lelaki di hadapannya itu dan melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada kerah Sasuke hingga lelaki itu jatuh terduduk.

"Apa maksudmu 'tidak tahu', hah?" Kalimat Naruto terdengar keras di seluruh penjuru kerajaan Uchiha. "Kau mengenalnya. Kau mengenal Hinata, kan? Kau tahu asal usul Hinata, kan? KAU TAHU KALAU HINATA ADALAH SEORANG PUTRI, KAN?" Naruto menaikkan suaranya beroktaf-oktaf hingga tenggorokannya sakit akibat teriakannya itu.

Sasuke berdiri sembari mengusap pelan pipinya yang sekarang telah berubah warna menjadi biru kemerahan. Masih tanpa ekspresi. Wajahnya tak menunjukkan kesakitan sama sekali. Ia hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya yang telah mengepal kemudian ia larikan menuju pipi kiri Naruto hingga lelaki kuning itu terlempar ke belakang.

"Memangnya kenapa jika Hyuuga seorang putri kerajaan?" kini ganti Sasuke menatap Naruto dingin dengan _Onyx_nya.

"Mengapa kau tak memberi tahukan hal itu hal itu padaku, hah?"

"Untuk apa? Kau tahu atau tidak, itu tak ada hubungannya denganmu. Kau bukan siapa-siapa baginya." Nada bicara Sasuke memang datar, Tetapi, Naruto merasa bahwa Sasuke telah mengejeknya.

"Tentu saja ada hubungannya denganku!" Naruto berdiri mengusap pipinya pelan. Kemudian kembali menempatkan tangannya pada kerah baju mewah Sasuke.

"Hn. Hubungan." desis Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Hubunganku…. Aku dan dia…"

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang terbata mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan darinya. Raja muda itu dapat merasakan genggaman tangan Naruto melonggar. Ditepis tangan Naruto dengan kasar agar lelaki itu melepaskan tangannya dari kerah bajunya.

"Aku…" Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya. Ia bingung akan jawaban pertanyaan Sasuke. Jujur saja, Naruto cukup terhenyak dengan pertanyaan Sasuke tentang 'hubungan' tersebut. Ia pun terus bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya, apa hubungan dirinya dengan Hinata?

Teman?

Tidak. Naruto dapat memastikan hubungannya dengan Hinata lebih dari sekedar hubungan antar teman.

Saudara? Adik? Kakak?

Tidak. Bahkan perasaan yang lebih jauh dari itu.

Naruto diam terhanyut oleh jalan pikirannya sendiri. Sementara Sasuke yang mulai bosan dengan percakapan-yang menurutnya- konyol ini, segera mencari tempat untuk mengistirahatkan kakinya. Ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda akibat kedatangan 'tamu tak di undang' itu.

"Jika kau datang hanya untuk merenung di situ, lebih ba-"

"Hubunganku dan Hinata." Naruto memotong kalimat Sasuke membuat lelaki itu terpaksa –kembali- mengalihkan pandangannya dari tumpukan kertas itu, kepada Naruto yang berdiri kurang lebih dua hingga tiga meter dari mejanya."Hubunganku dan Hinata…"

"…" Sasuke tak berucap sepatah katapun.

"Aku menyukainya. Aku menyukai Hinata. itu hubunganku dengannya."

BRUK…

Sebuah benda terdengar jatuh dari balik pintu kerajaan, membuat kedua lelaki tampan itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada pintu yang tertutup itu.

~'~"~'~

Beberapa menit yang lalu.

Seorang gadis cantik melangkah riang diiringi senyuman di bibirnya yang terus tersungging di bibirnya. Ia berjalan di kota kecil itu sambil menenteng tiga buah kotak kecil yang ia ikat dengan sapu tangan. Ia membawa empat buah kotak bekal berisi beberapa makanan yang baru saja ia masak. Gadis berambut pink itu kembali tersenyum memandang ketiga kotak itu.

_'Aku harap Sasuke menyukainya…'_ Batin gadis _pink_ itu saat memperhatikan kotak yang terbungkus kain berwarna biru. Kemudian, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada kotak berbalut sapu tangan jingga dan kembali berkata dalam hati, _'Kuharap, Naruto pun menyukainya. Oh ya, Mengapa sepagi ini Naruto tak ada di rumahnya, ya? apa ia pergi ke suatu tempat? Hinata juga…'_

Sakura-gadis tersebut- kini menatap bungkusan yang berwarna nila dan mendesah pelan. _'Hinata juga sepertinya tak ada di rumahnya. Apa ia pergi dengan Naruto?'_ Tanyanya lagi dalam hati, hingga akhirnya ia mengangkat bahunya pelan karena tak dapat menemukan jawaban yang sekiranya tepat.

Sekarang, kaki jenjangnya telah melangkah memasuki istana berlambang kipas itu. Ia selalu memberi senyuman serta sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya acap kali bertemu dengan penghuni Istana itu. Entah itu pelayan ataupun pengawal Istana.

Hingga akhirnya ia mendapati ruangan Sasuke yang biasanya terbuka untuknya, entah mengapa untuk hari ini tertutup rapat. Ia mendekatkan dirinya pada pintu itu. Tak berani masuk sembarangan sebab takut mengusik lelaki bertitel Raja itu. Ia putuskan untuk mengetuk perlahan pintu yang berukuran dua kali lipat tingginya itu.

Tepat saat tangannya akan menyentuh muka pintu tersebut, tanpa sengaja telinganya mendengar suara keras yang amat dikenalnya.

"Apa maksudmu 'tidak tahu', hah?"

'Suara ini, bukankah ini suara Naruto?' Sakura merapatkan telinganya pada daun pintu untuk memperjelas pendengarannya.

"Kau mengenalnya. Kau mengenal Hinata, kan? Kau tahu asal usul Hinata, kan? KAU TAHU KALAU HINATA ADALAH SEORANG PUTRI, KAN?"

"P-Putri?" Tanpa disadarinya, bibirnya bergumam pelan. "Hinata? Hinata seorang…"

BUAKK.

Sakura sedikit terkejut mendengar suara yang datangnya tiba-tiba itu. Ia sedikit membuka pintu tersebut untuk memastikan suara apa gerangan yang baru saja tertangkap oleh telinganya. Dan didapatinya Sasuke telah berdiri di depan Naruto yang terduduk di lantai. Sakura dapat melihat tangan Sasuke yang mengepal. Namun, ia melihat pipi pucat Sasuke samar-samar berwarna kebiruan. Ia membuat kesimpulan bahwa Narutolah yang memulai memukul terlebih dahulu.

"Mengapa kau tak memberi tahukan hal itu hal itu padaku, hah?"

"Untuk apa? Kau tahu atau tidak, itu tak ada hubungannya denganmu. Kau bukan siapa-siapa baginya." Terdengar suara dingin yang khas milik Sasuke.

Sakura masih mendengarkan percakapan itu dengan saksama. Bahkan, gadis itu semakin mempertajam pendengarannya. Seolah tak ingin ketinggalan percakapan itu satu katapun.

"Memangnya kenapa jika Hyuuga seorang putri kerajaan?"

"Tentu saja ada hubungannya denganku!"

_'Hubungan? Hubungan antara Naruto dan… Hinata? mereka hanya teman, bukan? Sepertinya Hinata menyukainya. Tapi aku tak yakin Naruto juga menyukainya. Aku… tak yakin…'_ batin hati kecil gadis itu.

"Hubunganku…. Aku dan dia…"

Entah mengapa, Sakura merasa jantungnya berdebar menanti jawaban Naruto. Ia tak mengerti. Ia bahkan tak tahu mengapa jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat.

Hening.

Tak terdengar apapun. Tak ada di antara kedua manusia ber-genre lelaki itu yang angkat bicara. Membuat Sakura kembali mengintip dari balik pintu.

Terlihat Sasuke kini telah duduk di depan mejanya. Ia dapat melihat Naruto masih terpaku di tempat semula. Seperti sedang berfikir keras. Ia begitu serius. Wajah yang tak pernah ditunjukkannya pada Sakura.

"Jika kau datang hanya untuk merenung di situ, lebih ba-" Suara Sasuke yang khas kembali terdengar.

"Hubunganku dan Hinata." Naruto memotongnya.

"Aku menyukainya. Aku menyukai Hinata. itu hubunganku dengannya."

BRUK…

Sebuah benda terdengar jatuh dari balik pintu kerajaan, membuat kedua lelaki tampan yang sedang berbicara itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada pintu yang tertutup itu.

Sakura menatap benda yang terjatuh dari genggaman tangannya. Tiga kotak yang masing-masing berwarna biru, jingga dan nila telah berpindah tempat. Kini kotak itu telah berada di atas lantai dengan isinya yang telah bertaburan di sekitarnya. Sakura segera membungkuk untuk membersihkan benda-benda tersebut.

Pintu di depan Sakura telah terbuka. Dua lelaki yang berdiri bersebelahan kini telah berada di hadapannya. Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Sakura."

"S-Sakura..." baik Sasuke dan Naruto memanggil namanya hampir bersamaan. Yang dipanggil namanya segera menoleh dan memasang wajah –yang seolah-olah- terkejut.

"Eh, Sasuke dan Naruto? Ternyata kalian di sini. Apa yang kalian lakukan? Sejak kapan kalian jadi sedekat ini?" Sakura memasang senyum-yang tentunya palsu. "Aku sedari tadi mencari kalian ingin menyerahkan makanan buatanku. Tetapi, aku...aku… oh iya, aku tersandung oleh gundukan karpet merah yang di sana hingga menumpahkan kotak milik kalian. Maafkan aku. Yang tersisa hanya kotak makan bagianku saja…" Sakura berkata panjang lebar tanpa memandang kedua lelaki itu. "Hinata di mana? Ia tak ada di sini?"

"Ia pulang ke kerajaannya." Jawab Sasuke mendahului Naruto yang telah membuka mulut.

"Benarkah? Aku baru tahu kalau Hinata adalah seorang putrid. Kalian sudah tahu? Mengapa kalian tak pernah memberi tahuku, sih?" Sakura berusaha mencairkan suasana. Namun yang dilakukannya semakinmembuat atmosfir di sekitar mereka terasa berat.

"Sakura-" Naruto memanggilnya. Namun sebelum sempat meneruskan kalimatnya, Sasuke memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"Apa kau mendengarnya?"

"Dengar apa?" Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Onyx Sasuke. "Ah, Hei. Pipimu kenapa, Sasuke?" Sakura mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia membelai lembut pipi Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia telah tahu sebab pipi Sasuke bewarna kebiruan seperti itu. "Kalian berkelahi?"

"…" Sasuke tak menjawab apapun. Ia melihat Sakura telah berdiri tepat di depannya. Ia segera menarik tangan Sasuke untuk pergi.

"Sakura, kau mau ke mana?" Naruto bertanya dari kejauhan. Sakura menjawab tanpa membalikkan badannya.

"Aku akan mengobati pipi Sasuke. Dan ada sedikit urusan antara aku dan dia. Jika kau mau, kau bisa pulang lebih dulu…"

~'~"~'~

Hinata yang terduduk bersandar pada pintu kamarnya dapat mendengar sebuah ketukan pada kamarnya. Namun, ia tak menggubris ketukan itu sama sekali. Ia sungguh lelah dengan kejadian yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Ia terlalu letih untuk membukakan pintu bahkan hanya sekedar untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya itu.

"Hinata…" Suara itu, ia dapat mengenal dengan jelas siapa pemilik suara tersebut. "Buka pintunya…" perintah suara tersebut perlahan. Tapi, tak cukup membuat gadis itu menuruti perintah itu.

"Maaf, kak Neji."

Neji-sosok di balik pintu itu- mendesah tertahan. "Hn. Hinata, jangan lupa makan. Tadi malam kau tak makan, jangan sampai kau tak makan juga pagi ini." Sepertinya itu kalimat terakhir dari kakak satu-satunya itu. Sebab, Hinata tak mendengar suara lagi dari balik pintu kamarnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia menekukkan lututnya, kemudian memeluk lutut tersebut.

"Uchiha, apa kau benar-benar tak bisa menolongku lagi?" Gumamnya perlahan.

"Sakura, apa kau tak bisa membantuku? Apa aku tak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi? Kau temanku satu-satunya. Aku ingin bercerita denganmu lagi…" Hinata semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada lututnya. Dibenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya.

"Dan…Na-Naruto…" Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Naruto…Naruto…Naruto…" Ujar Hinata berkali-kali. Badannya perlahan-lahan mulai bergetar. Ia menutup _Amethyst_nya rapat-rapat. Berharap sesuatu yang sedari tadi tertahan di matanya tak tumpah. Ia tak ingin menjadi gadis cengeng. Ia tak ingin terlihat lemah hanya karena menangis.

Tapi, Kristal bening itu tak dapat diajak kompromi sama sekali. tak sesuai dengan keinginannya, Kristal itu mengalir begitu saja. Berjalan perlahan merambati pipinya, beranak sungai di setiap lekuk wajahnya, hingga akhirnya terjatuh membasahi gaun indah yang dipakainya.

"Naruto, apa aku dapat menemuimu lagi?" gumamnya di tengah isakannya ia mengangkat kepalanya menjauh dari lututnya. "Tuhan, Jika aku mendapat kesempatan terakhir untuk bertemu dengannya, aku akan mengatakannya. Aku akan mengatakan perasaanku padanya agar aku tak menyesali ini semua. Walau aku tahu jika pernyataanku nanti akan memberatkan pertunanganku, tapi kumohon…" Hinata mengusap air matanya dengan ujung bajunya. Namun sia-sia, semakin ia hapus, semakin deras pula air dari matanya itu.

"Ijinkan aku untuk mengatakannya…"

Hinata kembali meletakkan kepalanya di atas lututnya. Tubuhnya bergetar semakin hebat.

"Hhhk..I-ijinkan…ijnkan aku…" Suaranya ikut bergetar seiring bergetarnya tubuhnya. "…Meh-mengatakan…"

"Aku mencintainya…"

"Mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya…"

"AKU MENCINTAI NARUTO!" Akhirnya gadis itu berteriak kencang di akhir kalimatnya. Tubuhnya kembali berguncang hebat. Isakan tangisnya semakin deras. Air matanya berjatuhan semakin lebat. Bagaikan hujan deras yang turun bersama badai. Kini ia tak menahan tangisannya itu. Ia membiarkan semuanya tumpah begitu saja. membiarkan kalimatnya tergantung di udara, tanpa seorang pun menjawab kalimatnya itu.

Tanpa Ia sadari, seorang lelaki berambut panjang kecoklatan telah berdiri dan bersandar pada balik pintu kamarnya. Tanpa gadis itu sadari, lelaki itu mendengar semua perkataannya tersebut.

"Pangeran, Paduka Raja memerintahkan anda untuk menghadapnya." Seorang gadis cantik dalam balutan baju pelayan, dengan rambutnya yang di gulung ke atas di bagian kanan dan kirinya, berbicara padanya setengah membungkkukkan badannya.

"Hn. Tenten, Di mana 'Dia'?"

"Silahkan melalui jalan ini…" pelayan muda itu tersipu saat sang pangeran pujaannya manyebut namanya. Kini, pelayan itu melangkah di depan sang pangeran sebagai penunjuk jalan.

Dari tingkah laku pelayan itu, sang pangeran dapat menangkap jelas perasaan sang pelayan padanya. Tapi baginya, masa bodoh dengan pelayan. Ia tak terlalu peduli jika barangkali ada satu dua pelayan yang menyukainya. Toh, ia tak yakin dapat membalas perasaan mereka semua satu-persatu.

Akhirnya, Setelah menghela nafas sebentar, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu, mengikuti sang pelayan berjalan. Tentu saja karena ia tahu, tak akan ada sesuatu yang dapat dilakukannya untuk adiknya tersebut. bahkan hanya untuk mengucapkan kalimat penghibur pun, ia tak sanggup.

'_Naruto'_

Nama yang sedari tadi disebut oleh Hinata, terus terngiang di benak lelaki itu.

'_Siapa lelaki itu?'_

'_Lelaki yang kemarin, kah?'_

Tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun, di tengah tangisnya, gadis _Indigo _di kamar tersebut tengah menatap langit mendung dengan udara yang memain-mainkan ujung rambut panjangnya. Seolah angin tersebut sedang berusaha menghiburnya. Namun hal itu justru mengingatkannya pada kenangannya dengan Naruto. Membuat tangisnya semakin deras saja.

~'~"~'~

"Sakura…" Sasuke memanggil Sakura yang masih sibuk berkutat pada pipi pucatnya. Namun Sakura tak memberi jawaban sama sekali. terlihat bahwa gadis itu sedang serius akan sesuatu. Bukan. Sasuke yakin bahwa gadis itu tidak serius mengobati pipinya. Ia yakin Sakura sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang tak diketahui olehnya.

"Sakura…" Panggilnya lagi. Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya, ia tak mendapat jawaban dari yang dipanggil.

"Sakura." Kini Sasuke memanggilnya seraya menggenggam tangan Sakura yang sedari tadi menyentuhkan sapu tangan dingin di wajahnya.

"E-eh?" Sakura tersentak kaget dan segera menatap _Obsidian _Sasuke. Sasuke balas menatap _Emerald _Sakura.

"Kenapa." Pertanyaan dari Sasuke yang bahkan tak terdengar seperti pertanyaan.

"Kenapa? Apanya yang kenapa? Aku baik-baik saja…" Sakura mengalihkan matanya dari tatapan Sasuke. Tak ingin dirinya ketahuan berbohong. Sasuke menarik wajah Sakura kembali agar gadis itu memandang matanya.

Sasuke menatap mata sasuke yang memandangnya dengan makna jangan-berbohong-padaku.

Sakura tetap terdiam tak menjawab. Ia kembali mengalihkan matanya memandang ujung kursi yang didudukinya.

Sasuke yang kesal menghadapi tingkah laku Sakura, segera menerka, "Naruto."

Satu kata dari Sasuke membuat Sakura kembali menatap Sasuke. Ia sedikit terkejut karena Sasuke dapat membaca pikirannya.

"Apa ini tentang Naruto?" Tanyanya. Sakura masih terdiam membisu.

"Kau menyuka-"

"BERHENTI!" Sakura menatap Sasuke dalam-dalam. _Emerald-_nya menatap dalam _Onyx _Sasuke. Mata Sakura terlihat berkaca-kaca. Air mata serasa telah bergelayut di matanya. "Kumohon, jangan membuatku berfikir seperti itu lagi. Kumohon…"

"Hn." Sasuke mendengus kesal. Memang tebakannya selama ini tak pernah salah. Sekalipun tak pernah."Ternyata kau memang mendengar percakapan kami…"

"Sasuke. Kumohon, jangan marah…" Sakura berusaha menatap mata Sasuke. Sasuke tak membalasnya. Tergambar jelas bahwa ia sedang memendam marah dibalik datarnya wajah miliknya itu. "Kau tahu, sejak bertemu denganmu, aku berfikir bahwa aku telah melupakan perasaanku padanya. Tetapi, saat mendengar kalimatnya tentang Hinata tadi," Sakura meneguk salivanya, menelan kembali kegugupannya. "Sakit, Sasuke… Di sini." Sakura menunjuk dadanya menggunakan tangan kiri, dadanya, tempat jantungnya berdetak selama ini. "Sakit sekali..." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Tangan kanannya yang semula berada di pipi Sasuke kini telah terkulai lemas di pundak Sasuke. Kristal yang sebelumnya bergelayut di matanya, kini telah jatuh perlahan. Ia terisak pelan, hampir tanpa suara.

Kemarahan Sasuke kini telah menguap entah kemana. Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura perlahan ke dalam pelukannya. Ia dapat merasakan hidung Sakura yang telah menyentuh dada bidangnya. Ia dapat merasakan tubuh Sakura bergetar dalam dekapannya, pelukannya. Lelaki _Raven _itu meletakkan kepalanya pada puncak kepala Sakura.

"Sasuke, bantu aku melupakannya. Aku ingin ia bahagia dengan orang yang ia sukai." Isak tangis Sakura semakin kencang. Seiring kencangnya pelukan Sasuke padanya. "Buat aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin melupakannya."

Sasuke tak berkata apapun. Tapi, Sakura yakin Sasuke mengatakan 'ya' dari gerak tubuhnya yang semakin dalam memeluk Sakura.

Sakura tersedu dalam peluknya.

Dan pagi itu berakhir dengan tangisan dua orang putri dengan kisah cinta mereka yang telah hanyut dalam dilema.

~'~"~'~

Malam telah menyelimuti. Bintang telah bertaburan sejak berjam-jam yang lalu. Beberapa pengawal kerajaan megah itu telah berjaga di setiap sudut kerajaan berdominasi Violet itu. Beberapa ruangan dalam kerajaan tersebut telah mematikan lampunya.

Seorang gadis mengikatkan bed covernya pada pagar beranda kamarnya, dan segera memakai bed cover itu untuk turun dari lantai dua, tampat kamarnya berada.

Hap.

Gadis itu telah mendarat dengan sukses menyentuh tanah. Ia angkat rok gaunnya sebatas betisnya, mempermudah dirinya untuk berlari.

Ia tak mungkin dapat menerobos benteng besar yang melindungi kerajaannya itu tanpa melalui penjagaan para pengawal kerajaan. Ia putuskan untuk melalui jalan rahasia. Gadis itu membuka sebuah pintu mungil seukuran anak kecil yang berada di balik semak belukar. Pintu rahasia yang menjadi jalan alternatifnya untuk keluar dari kerajaan itu.

Sesaat sebelum meninggalkan kerajaan tempatnya tumbuh, ia memandang sekilas tempat itu. Menggumamkan sesuatu yang hanya dapat didengarnya.

"Maaf, Hanabi…"

"Maaf, Kak Neji…"

"Ayah, maaf Hinata tak bisa mengabulkan keinginan ayah untuk melanjutkan pertunangan dengan kerajaan Inuzuka. Maaf, Hinata tak dapat memimpin Kota Byakugan dan kerajaan ini. Hinata sudah bukan keluarga Hyuuga lagi. Hinata sudah lama membuang 'kata' itu dari nama Hinata. Maaf, Ayah, Hinata tak ingin menikah dengan orang selain pilihan Hinata sendiri. Hinata ingin bebas untuk beberapa waktu ke depan. Maaf, Yang mulia Raja Hyuuga…"

Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari kencang meninggalkan rumah tempat seluruh kenangan masa kecilnya tumbuh.

"Maaf, Ibu…"

**.**

**.**

**.To be Continue.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN: **

**TIDAAKK! Ternyata tugas-tugas kelas dua ini lebih parah dari kelas satu kemarin! Pusing… karena itu, Readers sekalian yang sedang berbahagia(^^), maafkan kelemotan Rippe dalam meng-update fic ini. Ada yang nunggu, kah? (Readers : Ga ada…!) Hiks…hikss…. Bener-bener maaf, deh…**

**Em… fic ini ga hancur, kan?**

**OOC? Apa mereka OOC? **

**Hm…Gimana chapter yang ini? Dapat feel nya ga? Semoga dapet deh. Soalnya, Rippe sudah berusaha selama 7 jam di depan laptop sampe rasanya punggung mau copot.**

**Tolong periksakan EYD nya, ya… Please…**

**.**

**Nah, Apa ada OOC? Typo? Saran n Kritik yang bersifat membangun (NOT FLAME)? Silahkan melalui PM atau REVIEW….**

**Ufufufu~ semoga kalian tak kecewa dengan chapter 7 nya, ya… ^^**

**Ga banyak Omong, deh… langsung balas review aja…**

**Special thanks to :**

**.****Hiru'Na' Fourthok'og **

**.****Nami Forsley**

**.****Lollytha-chan**

**.****NHL-chan**

**.****Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo**

**.****Sketsa gelap**

**.****Haruno gemini-chan**

**.**

**.**

**.Hinata Uzumaki** : Arigatou udah nyempetin ngucapin selamat atas 'ketidak menurunan'nya peringkat Rippi beberapa bulan yang lalu… dan… huaa… maaf, Rippi telat update. Rippi curiga, Kau telah lupa jalan cerita d chapter sblmnya, sahking lamanya Rippie update fic ini. Huee… hontou ni, gomen ne… Rippe tenggelam dal;am lautan pekerjaan anak kelas 2 sma yang bejibun…. Huee… maaf…

dan terima kasih untuk yang kesekian kalinya, atas mantra 'ganbatte' mu yang seperti biasa. Semoga, chapter ini ga ngecewain, ya…^^ thanks for your review…^^

**.**** sheila : **Sheila-san…^^. Tebakan Sheila-san bener. Nih…ehehee… senang banget dari sekian review yang membalas, akhirnya ada jg yang ngejawab pertanyaan Rippi… ehehe… arigatou…. ^^ Sudah diUpdate, nih…^^ kalau ga keberatan, Review lagi, yaah… ^^, Rippe

**. Somebody : **Kyaaa~ Domo Arigatou buat Somebody-san yang sudah mau membaca fic gaje Rippe dan mereviewnya… Nah. Ini sudah Update. Gimana tanggapannya? Thanks ya, dah mau ngeriview…^^

**.Yuki : **Penasaran? Benarkah? Thanks for review, yah… ^^ nih dah update, lho, Yuki-chan…^^

**.Poetri-chan : **benarkah? G hancur-hancur amat itu artinya ada hancurnya, ya… uhuhu.. gpp, deh. Namanya juga manusia, g da yang sempurna…^^ thanks dah mw menyempatkan diri mereview fic ini, ya^^ udah update, lho…

**.Rizuka Hanayuuki : **Hmm… Rizuka-chan ga login, ya… ehehee… ok, gpp, Rippe tetap berterima kasih, Rizuka-chan mau ngereview. Bener-bener berterima kasih…

Ehehehe… gmana d chapter ini, udah tau, kan alasan Hinata kabur dari Rumah? Emang belum Rippi jelaskan secara pasti, sih, soalnya., penjelasan lengkapnya d ch selanjutnya. Tp, dari cerita di atas, udah bisa ketebak, kan?

Eee…? SasuSaku nikah + Punya anak? Rippi usahain, deh… semoga kesampaian, yah… ehehee… review lagi, yah^^ arigatou…^^

**. Kitsune Murasaki : **bingung sama jalan ceritanya? Rippi juga bingung. Gimana kalua kita tanyakan sama authornya aja…*PLAKK!** Authornya itu kau, Rippe…* ehehe… oke, kita tunggu aja, ya… semoga berakhir NaruHina. Amin…(?)

E-eh? Peti mati? Gimana nih… Rippe lemotnya lebih dari 2 bulan… jangan di kirim peti mati, dunks… entar siapa yang lanjutin fic ini?*Puppy eyes no jutsu*

**(seperti biasa, yang login Rippe PM-in)**

**Oh ya, maaf kalau ada kesalahan pengetikan nama.**

**Dan jika ada fic kalian yang ingin Rippe baca, silahkan sarankan pada Rippe. Rippe akan berusaha membaca dan mereviewnya.^^**

**Rippe ga lupa memberi ucapan terima kasih kepada silent readers.^^**

**Dan Rippe ga lupa bilang makasih sama readers baik hati dan rajin sampe AN Rippe di baca juga^^.**

**Ok… sekian dulu dari Rurippe…. Semoga, readers sekalian suka fic saya*Plakkk- GR amet* hehee…. **

**Jaa nee….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Signatured**

**.**

**.**

**Rurippe no Kimi**


	9. Chapter 8

_Malam telah menyelimuti. Seorang gadis mengikatkan bed covernya pada pagar beranda kamarnya, dan segera memakai bed cover itu untuk turun dari lantai dua, tampat kamarnya berada._

_Tap._

_Gadis itu telah mendarat dengan sukses menyentuh tanah. Ia angkat rok gaunnya sebatas betisnya, mempermudah dirinya untuk berlari._

_Ia tak mungkin dapat menerobos benteng besar yang melindungi kerajaannya itu tanpa melalui penjagaan para pengawal kerajaan. Ia putuskan untuk mengambil jalan rahasia. Gadis itu membuka sebuah pintu mungil seukuran anak kecil yang berada di balik semak belukar. Pintu rahasia yang dapat menjadi jalan alternatifnya untuk keluar dari kerajaan itu._

_Sebelum benar-benar mengambil langkah seribu meninggalkan tempat kelahirannya itu, ia sempatkan memutar kepalanya sebentar, menatap sendu kerajaan besar berselimut benteng tebal nan kokoh itu._

"_Maaf, Hanabi…"_

"_Maaf, Kak Neji…"_

"_Ayah, maaf Hinata tak bisa mengabulkan keinginan ayah …"_

_Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari kencang meninggalkan rumah tempat seluruh kenangan masa kecilnya tumbuh._

"_Maaf, Ibu…"_

_Yang kini terbayang dibenaknya adalah wajah lelaki itu. Wajah seorang lelaki yang sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu telah terlukis di hatinya. Bagaikan sebuah tato yang melekat kuat dalam hatinya, tak dapat di hapus dengan mudah._

"_Naruto…"_

_Bibir mungilnya bergumam sebelum benar-benar menghilang di telan kegelapan hutan._

_._

_._

_._

**~'~"~'~**

**Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title :**

**~ The Princesses Tales~**

**Author : Rurippe no Kimi**

**Type : AU (Alternative Universe), OOC Tingkat tinggi(Maybe?), Gaje, Bahasa Indonesia, DLL, RnR Please…!**

**Main Character : Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke**

**Warning :Amateur,**

**.**

**If you Don't like , Don't read, Don't FLAME**

_If you Don't like , Don't read, Don't FLAME_

If you Don't like , Don't read, Don't FLAME

_**If you Don't like , Don't read, Don't FLAME**_

**If you Don't like , Don't read, Don't FLAME**

_If you Don't like , Don't read, Don't FLAME_

_**If you don't like, don't read, don't FLAME**_

**(Sudah Diingatkan ****7**** kali ya…!)**

**Enjoy please!^_^**

**~'~"~'~**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa pelayan kerajaan membawa sebuah nampan dengan beberapa jenis makanan di atasnya. Menghampiri sebuah pintu raksasa kemudian salah seorang dari mereka mengetuknya perlahan.

"Tuan Putri. Sudah pagi, Sekarang sudah saatnya tuan putri untuk bangun. Kami mengantarkan sarapan atas permintaan Pangeran Neji." Ujar pelayan wanita yang mengetuk pintu tersebut. "Tolong izinkan kami masuk untuk meletakkan makanan ini di atas meja di kamar tuan putri."

Hening.

Tak ada jawaban.

Para Pelayan kerajaan itu saling berpandangan sampai akhirnya salah seorang pelayan kembali mengetuk pintu tersebut.

"Tuan putri?" Panggilnya. Karena masih tak mendapatkan jawaban dari dalam ruangan, pelayan itu menggenggam gagang pintu penuh ukiran meliuk-liuk di hadapannya, mencoba untuk membukanya, mendorongnya. "Putri, maaf atas kelancangan kami." Lanjut pelayan itu saat ia yakin bahwa pintu kamar Hinata tak terkunci.

"Putri Hinata?"

Dibukanya pintu itu dan mendapati ruang kamar Hinata yang luas tersebut gelap. Tak ada kain penutup tempat tidur-_Bed cover_- _Queen size_ di kamar itu. Begitu pula dengan jendela besar yang terbuka lebar, hampa, tanpa sehelai gorden-pun menutupinya.

Mereka terkejut saat menemukan fakta bahwa Hinata, tuan putri mereka tak ada di manapun di ruangan itu. Terkejut saat menyadari sang putri telah kabur dari Kerajaan itu.

"T-tuan putri…." Salah seorang dari mereka bergumam kecil. Wajahnya tampak sedih.

"Putri Hinata tak ada di manapun!"

"A-Apakah tuan putri …"

"Cepat laporkan pada Raja dan Pangeran Neji!"

Saat itu, tanpa seorangpun yang sadar, seorang gadis kecil berambut panjang telah memperhatikan gerak-gerik pelayang yang panic itu. memperhatikan kamar dari seorang gadis yang merupakan kakaknya. Memperhatikan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

~'~"~'~

Tik.

Hinata mengerang pelan saat dirasanya sesuatu yang dingin dan lembut menyentuh pipinya. Ia berusaha membuka matanya perlahan. Dikerjapkan matanya berulang kali agar _lavender_-nya itu terbiasa dengan cahaya di sekitar tempatnya berada saat ini.

Tik.

Lagi. Sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh wajahnya. Kali ini tepat di ujung hidung mancungnya. Ia menyentuh hidungnya untuk mencari tahu benda apa gerangan yang membangunkannya pagi ini.

'_Air?' _Batinnya saat menyentuh hidung dan pipinya yang telah basah oleh air dari langit. Gadis Indigo itu mengangkat kepalanya menatap langit pagi yang terselimuti gumpalan kapas kelabu yang berarak di langit lepas. Seolah menghalangi matahari untuk membagi kehangatannya di awal hari ini.

Tik. Tik. Tik.

_'Hujan?' _Ia kembali membatin ketika tetesan air yang turun dari langit semakin sering jatuh menimpa beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Memberikan sensasi dingin yang menusuk ketika menyentuh kulit pualamnya.

Gadis bermata _Amethyst _itu berusaha bangkit. Namun, tubuhnya jatuh ke depan seketika itu juga akibat kakinya yang tak sanggup menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri. Ia meringis tertahan. Sebutir air mata menggenang di mata kanannya saat ia berusaha keras menahan rasa sakit yang mencengkram erat kedua kakinya yang tak beralaskan sama sekali.

Hinata mengurungkan niatnya untuk berdiri. Ia merangkak, menyeret tubuhnya perlahan ke bawah sebuah pohon terdekat dengannya saat ini, yang bahkan tak dapat melindungi separuh tubuhnya dari hujan kala itu. Gadis manis itu menyelonjorkan kedua kaki jenjangnya di hadapannya, mengangkat sedikit ujung gaunnya yang penuh lumpur sebelum memperhatikan setiap lekuk kakinya yang penuh lecet. Bahkan beberapa bagian di sekitar lutut dan mata kakinya terdapat luka dengan darah yang hampir mengering di bibir lukanya. Beberapa gores luka akibat berlari di tengah gelap malam tanpa alas kaki sama sekali. termasuk lecet yang di akibatkan oleh sentuhan kasar bebatuan dan akar pepohonan yang mencuat keluar dari tanah. Tanpa ampun.

Gadis itu mendesah pelan, seolah rasa sakitnya dapat terbuang jauh oleh kegiatan itu. Ia menyandarkan tubuh mungilnya pada batang pohon berukuran sedang di balik punggungnya. Berusaha menikmati nyeri ketika rintikan hujan membelai lukanya.

Ia sudah berjalan sejauh ini. Walau seberat apapun luka yang terukir di kulitnya, ia tak akan menolehkan kepalanya kembali. Ia tak mau menghadap ke belakang lagi. Ia ingin melangkah maju, menghadapi masa depan yang sudah terbuka lebar di hadapannya.

Bersama toko bunga yang akan kembali di bukanya.

Dengan teman-temannya, Sakura sang putri Konoha dan Sasuke sang Raja Uchiha.

Bersama seorang yang… dicintainya.

Entah mengapa memikirkan segelintir kalimat itu di benaknya saja sudah membuat wajah gadis itu memerah. Apalagi jika ia menyebutkan namanya?

_Lavender _di matanya kembali menerawang jauh, menatap lembut awan kelabu yang berarak di atas sana.

Ia sudah membulatkan tekadnya. Ia akan menyatakan perasaannya kepada lelaki yang baru ditemuinya –kurang lebih- dua bulan yang lalu itu, apapun yang terjadi.

Ia tak ingin menyesal dengan memendam perasaan ini terlalu lama, berlarut-larut hingga terpendam jauh di lubuk hatinya.

Karena ia tahu, tak selamanya cinta pertama akan berjalan lancar.

Drap. Drap. Drap.

Suara langkah kuda di tengah hujan yang bergema dari kejauhan membuyarkan lamunan sang gadis. Saling bersahutan dengan suara gonggongan anjing yang sepertinya berjumlah banyak itu. Firasat buruk menghampirinya. Entah bagaimana hingga ia berfikir bahwa suara derap langkah kaki kuda dan anjing-anjing itu adalah para pengawal kerajaan dan beberapa anjing pelacak yang di utus oleh ayahnya-Sang Raja Hyuuga- untuk mengejar dirinya.

Tidak. Ia tak mau kembali ke penjara itu.

Ia tak mau terkekang lagi oleh ribuan peraturan yang menjerat kebebasannya itu.

Tidak dan tidak lagi.

Hinata mengumpulkan dan memusatkan seluruh kekuatannya pada kedua kakinya, berusaha berdiri dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Walaupun terkadang ia kehilangan kekuatannya dan tersungkur mencium tanah basah penuh genangan air, ia mengusap wajahnya yang penuh lumpur tersebut dan kembali berlari, terjatuh dan bangkit lagi. tak peduli sebanyak apapun ia terjatuh, tak peduli sekotor apapun wajah dan rambutnya terbaluti lumpur tersebut. karena apapun yang terjadi, ia harus kembali ke desa Uchiha.

Harus.

~'~"~'~

"Sasuke, terima kasih karena kau sudah mau menemaniku berbelanja pagi ini." Sakura tersenyum merona menatap lelaki yang duduk tepat di hadapannya. Ia menggenggam tas belanjanya yang tengah terisi dengan beberapa roti dan sayur-mayur yang baru dibelinya.

"Hn." Jawabnya menanggapi kalimat Sakura, masih berkutat pada pemandangan alam yang ter-figur oleh bingkai jendela kereta kencana yang masih berlari kencang itu. Sakura yang sudah terbiasa dengan cara Raja itu menjawab, kini ikut memalingkan pandangannya pada apa yang sedang dipandang lelaki itu.

"Ah!" Pekik Sakura terkejut. "Hujan." Desisnya yang tak mendapat tanggapan apapun dari Sasuke. "Aneh sekali... Bukankah sekarang masih musim panas? Jarang sekali hujan di musim panas. Apalagi hujannya sederas ini…" Sakura mengungkapkan opininya.

"Hn." Respon Sasuke singkat, masih tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari luar.

"Huft… Bisakah kau menjawab dengan kalimat lain?" Protes Sakura yang –akhirnya- bosan dengan cara lelaki itu menjawab.

Saat itu juga, kereta berhenti berjalan. Pintu kereta dibuka oleh pengawal yang membawakan payung untuk kedua orang tersebut.

"Ayo turun." Titah Sasuke. Sakura yang merasa dongkol karena perkataannya sedari tadi tak ada yang digubris oleh Sasuke, mau tak mau mengikutinya dan berjalan di bawah payung yang dibawakan oleh seorang pengawal.

Saat Sakura dan Sasuke telah berdiri di hadapan pintu rumah Sakura –rumah Sasuke, meraka terperangah. Sakura terkejut dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya itu. Dengan sosok yang terbaring tepat di depan pintu rumah mungilnya. Sesosok gadis berambut _Indigo_ panjang terbaring dengan tubuh menghadap tanah, wajahnya tertutupi anak rambut panjangnya, namun Sakura dapat melihat dengan jelas beberapa luka yang tertoreh di wajahnya.

Gaun cantiknya yang penuh renda dan pita mewah berwarna putih kebiruan yang dikenakannya telah berubah warna kecoklatan akibat lumpur. Bagian bawah gaun tersebutpun telah robek setinggi betis gadis itu, menampakkan bagian kaki jenjang tak beralaskannya yang penuh luka dan lebam kebiruan.

Tubuhnya bergerak seiring nafas yang masih dihirupnya.

Sontak saja Sakura melepaskan barang belanjaannya dan menghampiri sosok yang terbaring itu. Sasuke hanya berjalan di belakang Sakura, bersama pengawal yang masih setia memayunginya. Sakura memegang dahi gadis tersebut.

"De-demam…" Gumamnya panik. Ia menatap Sasuke penuh harap. "Sasuke, bisakah kau mengangkatnya ke atas kasur di kamarku? Aku akan mengganti bajunya yang basah dan merawatnya." Pinta Sakura memohon.

Sasuke memandang pengawal di sebelahnya dengan tatapan kerjakan-apa-yang-dikatakannya. Pengawal tersebut menyerahkan payungnya pada Sasuke dan mendekati sosok itu.

"Hinata!" Sakura memanggil nama gadis itu setengah berteriak ketika gadis itu mengerang pelan. namun, sepertinya Hinata-gadis itu- masih dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

"Hinata! Hinata!" Sakura mengguncangkan tubuh Hinata. "Apa yang terjadi denganmu…? Hinata!"

Kala itu, semua yang ada di tempat itu dapat melihat bibir Hinata bergetar pelan, berbicara namun suaranya tak dapat terdengar karena suara derai hujan yang lebih kencang dari suara gadis itu. Tapi, dari gerak bibir ranum itu, Sakura tahu satu kata yang diucap Hinata.

Satu kata yang membuatnya terkejut.

Satu nama yang menusuk jantung gadis merah muda itu.

"N-Na-ru-to…"

~'~"~'~

_Lelaki itu memandang sebuah pohon berbalutkan bunga berwarna merah muda yang diterbangkan oleh angin malam yang dingin. Kelopak bunganya yang bertaburan itu seolah menari di hadapannya, mengatakan kecantikannya dengan gerak tariannya tersebut._

_Sungguh indah._

_Tak ada yang lebih indah dari pohon itu._

_Lelaki itu ingin selalu memandangnya._

_ia akan menjaganya._

_Itu sumpahnya._

_Sampai kapanpun ia tak akan memalingkan pandangannya dari pohon Sakura itu._

_ Tapi,_

_Itu fikirannya dulu, jauh beberapa saat yang lalu._

_Sebelum lelaki itu bertemu dengan-nya_.

_Sebelum ia mengenal-nya._

_Sebelum ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan menemukan sebuah cahaya di langit._

_Menari bersama ribuan pendar bintang tak terhitung._

_Memandangnya dengan lembut dan malu-malu._

_Tersenyum pada lelaki itu, menghibur saat sang pohon Sakura tersebut menemukan penjaga yang baru, yang lebih layak darinya._

_Membuat lelaki itu sadar bahwa ia menginginkannya. Membutuhkan cahayanya._

_Ia membutuhkan Bulan._

_Namun, ia harus memilih._

_Ia membisu saat harus memutuskan diantara dua pilihan._

_Haruskah lelaki itu tetap menjaga Sang bunga walaupun ia terluka dan membuat sang bulan kehilangan cahayanya?_

_Atau mengepakkan sayapnya menghampiri Sang bulan meskipun hal itu akan membuat sang bunga layu dan terluka?_

~'~"~'~

Dok! Dok! Dok!

Suara pintu yang di ketuk keras tanpa perasaan, membuat lelaki itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengerjapkan pelan kedua _sapphire-_nya.

'_Mimpi?'_ Ia mengangkat kepala emasnya yang sebelumnya bersandar di atas meja makan dirumahnya. Saat itu juga, matanya berpapasan dengan keadaan di luar kaca jendelanya.

_'Hujan.'_

_ 'Sejak kapan?' _batinnya bertanya. Ia menatap jam tangan di pergelangan tangannya. '_Dan sejak kapan aku tertidur di meja makan?'_

Dook! Dok! Dok! Dok!

Pintu rumahnya kembali di ketuk-dengan keras- oleh seseorang. Naruto-Lelaki berambut oranye itu menggeram kesal dan mengacak rambut kuningnya.

'Siapa sih orang gila yang bertamu ke rumah orang dengan cara kasar seperti itu?' dumelnya dalam hati. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah gontai menghampiri pintu rumahnya untuk membukakan pintu.

Dok!Dok!Dok!Dok!Dok!

Kali ini pintu rumahnya diketuk dengan tempo yang lebih cepat.

"Ya, Ya! tuunggu sebentar…" lelaki itu memutar kunci rumahnya sebelum membukakan pintu. "Lagipula, bisakah kau bertamu dengan cara yang lebih sopan la-" Perkataan Naruto terpotong saat didapatinya Raja Uchiha telah berdiri tepat di depan rumahnya. Ya, dialah pelaku penggedoran rumah tanpa ampun itu. "KAU?" Teriaknya terkejut dan hanya ditanggapi senyum sinis oleh Raja itu.

"Ikut denganku."

~'~"~'~

"S-Sakura…" Gumam gadis _Indigo _terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur, memanggil nama seorang gadis yang sedang mengusap luka pada kaki sang gadis _Indigo_. Yang dipanggil menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap ke arah suara.

"Hinata? ng… Kau sudah bangun?" Sakura-gadis yang mengobati luka Hinata itu berkata dengan gugup. "Ng… bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Hinata mengangguk dan berusaha duduk, tapi Sakura melarangnya.

"Tidurlah dulu. Tadi kau demam. Keu masih harus beristirahat. Jangan paksakan dirimu…" kata Sakura yang terdengar seperti perintah. Hinata menurut dan kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada kasur di belakangnya.

Hening.

Tak ada percakapan yang terjadi. Baik Hinata maupun Sakura tak ada yang berusaha memulai percakapan.

"Ng, Hinata?" Akhirnya Sakura memecah keheningan. Hinata memandang Sakura sebagai jawaban atas panggilan tersebut.

"Kenapa kau menyu- maksudku, kenapa kau bisa ada di depan rumahku? Bukankah kau pulang kembali ke kerajaan Hyuuga?" Tanya Sakura seraya menyerahkan semangkuk bubur hangat pada Hinata. "Makanlah."

"Aku kabur." Jawab Hinata singkat, sambil memain-mainkan bubur di tangannya menggunakan sendok. "Aku bukan Putri, Sakura. Setidaknya, tidak lagi…"

Jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Hinata begitu mengejutkan Sakura. "Tidak lagi…?" ulang Sakura. Hinata mengangguk.

"Sudah sejak dua tahun yang lalu aku pergi meninggalkan Kerajaanku. Aku tak ingin dan tak pernah mau menjadi seorang bangsawan. Tak pernah ingin." Hinata mengambil jeda dengan memasukkan sesendok bubur kedalam mulutnya, mengunyahnya dan menelannya sebelum akhirnya kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. "Karena itu aku memohon pada Uchiha, maksudku Sasuke untuk menyembunyikanku keberadaanku dari kerajaan Hyuuga, dan menyamarkan identitasku sebagai warga desa Uchiha. Tapi, entah dapat informasi dari mana, sejak empat bulan yang lalu Kerajaan Hyuuga tahu bahwa aku berada di desa ini dan mulai berusaha membujukku untuk pulang."

"Kenapa?" Sakura bertanya. "Kenapa kau tidak ingin menjadi bangsawan? Menjadi seorang putri? Kenapa kau kabur dari kerajaanmu. Bukankah hidup di istana itu menyenangkan?"

Hinata tersenyum kecil. "Ya. Akan menyenangkan jika kerajaan itu adalah kerajaan Konoha atau kerajaan Uchiha. Bukan kerajaan Hyuuga." Hinata menghela nafas sejenak. "Kau tahu, Sakura? Ayahku menunangkanku dengan seorang yang tak aku cintai, demi hubungan politik antara kerajaanku dengan kerajaan Inuzuka. Ia tak pernah memikirkan kebahagiaanku dan saudara-saudaraku. Ia lebih menyayangi kerajaan dan tahta dibanding kami." Wajah Hinata semakin kusut. Terlukis jelas bahwa cerita yang ia ceritakan membuatnya sedih.

"Alasanku kabur kali ini adalah karena aku ingin bersama orang yang kucintai. Aku tak setuju dengan perjodohan yang dibuat ayahku. Aku harap orang yang aku cintai mau membuat ikatan denganku secepatnya agar Ayah tak punya alasan lagi untuk menunangkanku…"

Deg.

Sakura tertohok.

Orang yang… di cintai Hinata?

"Itukan ayahmu. Bagaimana dengan Ibumu? Ratu kerajaan Hyuuga?" Tanya Sakura. Hinata menggeleng lemah.

"Ibuku meninggal, saat aku berumur 9 tahun."

"Maaf…" Sakura merasa bersalah telah membuat Hinata mengenang kenangan pahitnya. Hinata kembali menggeleng. "Kau tahu? Akupun tak pernah tahu wajah ibuku atau ayahku." Sakura teringat akan masa lalunya yang bahkan tak pernah ia ketahui. "Apakah mereka jahat, atau sebaik orang tuaku yang sekarang, ya?" wajah Sakura membias.

"Maaf…" kali ini Hinata yang merasa bersalah dan ditanggapi dengan gelengan kepala Sakura.

Saat itu, mereka saling berpandangan, tersenyum dan akhirnya tertawa lepas.

"Sakura, kau tahu? Aku iri padamu." Hinata kembali melanjutkan perkataannya seusai mereka tertawa. Sakura menatap heran kea rah Hinata.

"Iri?"

"Ya. aku harap aku adalah kau. Aku harap aku tak pernah menjadi Hinata. atau bahkan lebih baik Hinata tak pernah ada di dunia ini." Hinata menatap langit-langit rumah Sakura. "Aku harap aku bukan bangsawan sepertimu. Atau bahkan, aku harap aku adalah Sakura. Jika aku bukan bangsawan, aku bisa hidup bahagia bersama Naruto. Benarkan?" Hinata masih menerawang ke atas. "Kau tahu? Dulu Naruto pernah berkata padaku bahwa dia menyukaimu, Sakura. Jika aku adalah kau, aku bisa hidup bahagia dengannya selamanya…" Kalimat Hinata yang ini lebih terdengar seperti gumaman untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Andai saja semua bisa diubah…" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya menatap tangannya yang mencengkeram erat selimut yang membalutnya. Menahan air mata yang mulai menggenang.

Sakura menggenggam erat tangannya. Entah karena kesal, senang atau sedih mendengar kalimat Hinata.

"Hinata!" Panggil Sakura mengejutkan Hinata. "Hinata Bodoh!" Bentak Sakura kasar. Membuat keterkejutan Hinata semakin bertambah.

"S-Sakura…"

"Hinata! yang dicintai Naruto itu Hinata. Bukan aku!" Ujar Sakura semakin menaikkan suaranya seiring kalimatnya berlanjut. "Walaupun kau berubah menjadi aku, tapi yang lainnya, selamanya takkan berubah. Naruto mencintai Hinata. si bodoh itu mencintaiMU! HINATA! bukan SAKURA!" Sakura dapat merasakan air mata menggenang di pelupuknya saat ia harus mengatakan kalimat itu. Apalagi mengatakannya sambil berteriak.

Sedangkan Hinata, iapun begitu. Ia merasa air matanya semakin tergenang mendengar kalimat Sakura.

"T-Tapi, S-Sakura. Naruto bilang…"

"Itu dulu!" Potong Sakura. "Itu dulu, Itu dulu, Itu dulu." Ucapnya bertubi-tubi. "Mungkin dia memang bilang kalau dia menyukaiku. Tapi, itu dulu. Perasaan manusia bisa berubah setiap harinya, Hinata. bisa berubah…"

"Sakura…" Hinata dapat merasakan air matanya telah mengalir. Merambat di pipi merahnya, mengalir perlahan karena kalimat Sakura.

"Seandainya aku menyukainya, seharusnya, aku yang iri padamu. Seharusnya aku yang ingin berubah menjadi dirimu…SEHARUSNYA AKU!" runtuh sudah pertahanan Sakura. Kini air mata juga mengalir di pipinya. Membasahi wajahnya. Ia menangis, Hinata menangis.

"S-Sakura…" Hinata menyibakkan selimutnya. Ia melangkah turun dari ranjang itu dan melangkah tertatih menghampiri Sakura. Sakura yang melihat Hinata berjalan kearahnya, mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah Hinata yang sama kacaunya dengannya.

"Hinata, apa yang kau…" Sakura berdiri siaga. Takut-takut jika Hinata terjatuh mengingat kaki gadis itu yang masih tak memungkinkannya untuk berjalan dengan benar.

Tiba-tiba saja, Hinata menjatuhkan dirinya pada Sakura. Ia memeluk erat tubuh Sakura. Air matanya kembali tumpah.

"Sakura… Maaf... Maaf... M-Maafkan aku…" gumam kecil Hinata di tengah isaknya.

Sakura ikut memeluk tubuh Hinata dengan erat. Tangisnya ikut mengencang. Ia menggeleng pelan.

"Hinata, Maafkan aku juga…"

~'~"~'~

Dua orang lelaki berdiri tepat di depan pintu rumah notabene berwarna magenta itu. Yang berambut _Raven _bersandar pada dinding di sebelah kanan pintu, yang berambut _Blonde _bersandar di sebelah kiri pintu, menerawan jauh setelah mendengarkan percakapan kedua orang gadis di dalam ruangan itu. ia termenung.

Entah sejak kapan, hujan deras sebelumnya telah berhenti dan menyisakan rintik kecil yang menimbulkan dentingan merdu saat menimpa ranting pohon. Matahari mulai menampakkan wajahnya kembali. Sang awan kelabu telah lenyap, entah kemana.

"Kau membawaku ke sini untuk mendengar percakapan penuh haru ini?" Ujar lelaki _Blonde _seolah cuek. Padahal tersirat jelas kekhawatiran di wajahnya. Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat kecil bahunya.

"Tadi Hyuuga pingsan tepat di depan sini." Ujar sang _Raven. _"Saat itu, ia terus menyebut namamu. Karena itu, Sakura meminta tolong padaku untuk memanggilmu."

Hening sejenak.

Naruto-Sang _Blonde _menatap sekilas sang _Raven. _Ia segera memutar tubuhnya untuk membuka pintu sebelum sebuah suara menyergap kedua lelaki itu dari belakang.

"Tolong berhenti sebentar." Ujar suara tersebut. Naruto memutar kepalanya menghadap asal suara. Ia terkejut saat mendapati seorang berpakaian pengawal dengan lambing kerajaan Hyuuga datang.

"Apa mau kalian!" Sergah Naruto memasang posisi siaga. Ia kembali menutup pintu, mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Kami mencari Putri Hinata. Mohon kerja samanya agar tidak mempersulit urusan kami." Ujar pengawal itu.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan pada Putri Hinata?" Naruto kembali bertanya.

"Itu urusan Raja Hyuuga. Tapi kami tidak akan menyakitinya. Karena itu, serahkan Putri Hinata."

Akhirnya, Sasuke angkat bicara. "Kami tidak tah-"

"Putri Hinata ada di dalam. Silahkan bawa dia." Ucap Naruto membuka dan mempersilahkan para pengawal itu masuk. Semua yang ada di situ, Hinata, Sakura termasuk Sasuke terkejut -Walau lelaki itu tak terlalu menunjukkan ekspresinya.

"N-Naruto…" Lirih Hinata tak percaya.

"Naruto bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Sakura berdiri di depan Hinata sebagai tameng, melindungi Hinata dari para pengawal. Namun, kekuatannya tak cukup kuat untuk menghalangi para pengawal itu menyentuh Hinata. akhirnya Hinata di giring oleh para pengawal tersebut.

"N-Naruto…" Hinata masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu. ia terus memberontak saat tangannya digenggam oleh para pengawal.

"Seorang putri tak layak hidup berdampingan dengan rakyat jelata. Karena itu, sia-sia saja anda kabur dari istana, Putri Hinata." Ucap Naruto sedikit membungkukkan badannya, tanda penghormatan. Hinata kembali terkejut. Atas sopan santun itu, dan cara perlakuan Naruto yang mengagungkannya. Kemudian, Hinata tersenyum memaksa.

"Ya. aku bodoh melakukan hal sia-sia ini." Ujar Hinata menghentikan perlawanannya. Ia berjalan diiringi para pengawal, dituntun perlahan oleh para pengawal.

"Ya. Aku bodoh mencintaimu." Ujar Hinata saat ia berada tepat di depan Naruto yang masih membungkuk. Naruto membalas kalimat Hinata dengan bisikan yang hanya bisa didengar Hinata saat itu.

"Ya. Kau bodoh mencintaiku."

**.**

**.**

**.To be Continue.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN: **

**GOMEN NE….x ! Rurie baru bisa update setelah hampir 3 bulan…. Semuanya gara-gara urusan sekolah… huuuu~~~~~ ini aja Rurie tulis pas hari seninnya Rurie dah UTS. Huiks…huiks…. Semoga dimaafin yah… .**

**Wuaa…. Rurie kaget. Reviewnya 99! Padahal 1 lagi Rurie bisa dapet 100 Review! Fantastic! Semoga chapter selanjutnya bisa lebih dari 100, amin….**

**Hm…Gimana chapter yang ini? Dapat feel nya ga? Semoga dapet deh. Soalnya, Rippe sudah berusaha selama 5 jam di depan laptop sampe rasanya punggung mau copot. Dari jam 10 sampe jam 2. YUHUUUU… mantep!**

**Terus, mungkin buat fic ini rencananya bakalan Rurie tamatin di chapter 14 atau 15. Semoga saja ceritanya ga membuat kalian jenuh, ya… **

**Em… fic ini ga hancur, kan? **

**OOC? Apa mereka OOC? **

**Tolong periksakan EYD nya, ya… Please…**

**.**

**Nah, Apa ada OOC? Typo? Saran n Kritik yang bersifat membangun (NOT FLAME)? Silahkan melalui PM atau REVIEW….**

**Ufufufu~ semoga kalian tak kecewa dengan chapter 8 nya, ya… ^^**

**Ga banyak Omong, deh… langsung balas review aja…**

**Special thanks to :**

**.****Hiru'Na' Fourthok'og : **Wa… ga login ya…. hm,… masih ada typo, ok, Rurie akan berusaha meminimalkan typo yang ada, dah update nih, kalau ga keberatan, Neechan Review, ya…^^

**.****Nami Forsley**

**.****Muna-Hatake**

**.****Lollytha-chan**

**.****Kazuki Namikaze**

**.****NHL-chan**

**.****Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo**

**.****Rizuka Hanayuuki**

**.**

**.**

**.Hinata Uzumaki** : huaa… maaf, Rippi telat update. Rippi curiga, benarkah fic ini menggugah?. Huee… hontou ni, gomen ne… Rippe tenggelam dalam lautan pekerjaan anak kelas 2 sma yang bejibun…. Huee… maaf…

dan terima kasih untuk yang kesekian kalinya, atas mantra 'ganbatte' mu yang seperti biasa. Semoga, chapter ini ga ngecewain, ya…^^ thanks for your review…^^

**.**** sheila : **Sheila-san…^^. Tebakan Sheila-san bener lagi nih…. ehehe… arigatou dah mau review fict ga jelas ini…. ^^ oiya, Sudah diUpdate, nih…^^ Gomen ne, sedikit telat updatenya *Plak!**Apanya yang telat? Nunggak 3 bulan lebih tau!* eheheee,… kalau ga keberatan, Review lagi, yaah… ^^, Rippe

**.Ardymmmm : **Ok, Ok, Ok, ….Dah update, maaf nih, Rurie ga bisa cepet update….

**.Ayhank-chan UchihArlinz : **Duh, Susah betul nulis namamu…. Wa… u kelas ipa juga? *Tosss!* Makasih dukungannya, ya… buat mu juga , yang semangat, yaa…~,,, Beneran ceritanya menarik? Rippe kira ceritanya ngebosanin… ya, gimana jelasinnya, ya… pokoknya baca aja kelanjutannya dhe,,,, heheheee….

**.Naruto lover : **Benarkah? Ga OOC? Syukurlah… tapi mungkin buat yang chapter ini, naru nya OOC banget….

**.SakuraUchiha : **Ok, ni dah update, tapi maaf, ga bisa kilat….

**. Kitsune Murasaki : **Kitsune-san… maaf,lagi-lagi Rurie telat update….

Cepet buat akun, daripada id-idemu hilang semua…. Dan Rippe dengan senang hati menyambut siapapun yang mau bertemah dengan rurie…. ^^

Wah, kelas 3 smp? Adik kelas Rurie, donk…. N Kitsune-san sekelas sama adik Rurie yang bernama Tsu no kimi…. ^^

Review darimu ga gaje, kok. Review macam apapun rurie terima. Yang penting masih mau review. Ya ga?

Hehehee…. Ceritanya dah update, moga g tambah aneh…

**(seperti biasa, yang login Rippe PM-in)**

**Oh ya, maaf kalau ada kesalahan pengetikan nama.**

**Dan jika ada fic kalian yang ingin Rippe baca, silahkan sarankan pada Rippe. Rippe akan berusaha membaca dan mereviewnya.^^**

**Rippe ga lupa memberi ucapan terima kasih kepada silent readers.^^**

**Dan Rippe ga lupa bilang makasih sama readers baik hati dan rajin sampe AN Rippe di baca juga^^.**

**Ok… sekian dulu dari Rurippe…. Semoga, readers sekalian suka fic saya*Plakkk- GR amet* hehee…. **

**Jaa nee….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Signatured**

**.**

**.**

**Rurippe no Kimi**


End file.
